Unconventional Family
by HelliesWorld
Summary: When Bella turned 15 in the Fall of 2007, her life changed forever. Never did she expect to fall for her 25 year old teacher. And Edward certainly didn't expect to fall back.
1. Prologue

**Naturally I was meant to be typing other things, but alas! I got side tracked by looking at this photo I saved from Pinterest months ago. **

**Not much to say here really, hope you like :-s I have no idea where this will go, if anywhere I guess to be honest. And with that moving on…**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight OR any character, I am merely using these wonderful characters created by Stephanie Meyer for added entertainment. I do not own I merely house my stories on their site. Hopefully they will continue to let me do so!**

**Also I do not condone underage relationships this is just a story, if you do not approve of this sort of thing, please click the red x in your upper right hand corner of the screen.**

**ANYWAYs! oh one more thing**

*** Honestly titles are the hardest part so I have no clue… guess I'll go with:**

* * *

**Unconventional Family**

**Prologue **

**March 2013**

Edward runs a shaky hand through his hair as they stand in the parking lot of the diner. "Did you ever plan on telling me, finding me to tell me?"

"No" She answers honestly, there was no chance, not enough time, always the wrong time. And better for everyone was what her head told her. She couldn't very well find his home in Boston. Knock on his door pregnant, at 16 and beg him to change his whole life, possibly going to jail and losing everything. His eyes are not cold, for that she is thankful. She knows what she did, but she did it anyway. There is no changing the past. She knows he understands the complications of the whole situation. Now they can only move forward.

Nodding he drops his head. This was all his doing. Her's as well, but his, he was the adult, the God dammed predator. He should thank the heavens above she told him, or he found out. He should thank his lucky stars she didn't go to the police and scream rape. He is in fact just that a rapist.

Bella looks at his bowed head. Her hands smooth over her waist apron, she feels the bump of the order pad in the right pocket. "It would never have worked, you know that Edward" She whispers. She knows what he said that night was true. After they made love and he broke her heart, what he said was still true. At the time she couldn't think of anything but heartbreak, but now she can fully understand the weight of his words, what could have come had they continued, if he wouldn't have left for Boston those years ago.

"I know" He nods his head finally looking up. At the time it wouldn't have worked, he was her teacher, and her lover, she was just a child. But she isn't anymore.

"You would have gone to jail" She hisses. She was in love with him, she doesn't care what anyone thinks now, but back then, he would have gone to jail. "Lost your license, everything" She says what he already knows.

"You could have told me when you turned 18, hell you could have told me…" He stops and looks at her, even if she told him at 18, he was married by then.

"You had a" She stares back at him and doesn't even say it, Bella shakes her head. It is no point in going back and forward. He knows the route his life took after leaving Forks, she knows. There is no point in even bringing it up now.

"I don't, not anymore" He tells her calmly, his eyes stare into hers. If possible she looks even younger than she did years ago. The trials of being a mother, under what he imagines harsh stresses, didn't wear on her. She is as beautiful and level headed as he remembers. He has thought about her for the last few years. Trying to let go of his soulful connection to her was no easy feat, he couldn't do it. He wanted it to be a fluke, something not real, but it was real, as inappropriate as it all was back then, it was real, he knows it. It cost him his marriage which was there simply to cover up what he really wanted. It was an attempt to move on.

"No, I suppose you are no longer my teacher, you no longer have a wife" She licks her lips thinking about the silly school girl dreams she had, which used to gently pull her into a deep sleep. She was just a silly girl. She was only 15, yet she doesn't blame him at all, it was both of them. Courts would say it was only him, but it was the pair of them. She is smart, and was completely aware of everything the entire time. If anything Edward in the end no matter how pre-mature, was the sensible one. He pulled away, left for the right reasons. But some would say he left too late. He literally left his mark, inside of her. She wouldn't have her amazing daughter if he left any earlier. No matter how hard it was, it has been, she wouldn't dare change that.

"I'm not and, I don't, no" And he no longer has his wife because the feelings for her never went away and he fought so long over them. Thinking, knowing something is, was, clearly wrong with him to be so attracted and so emotionally in love with this young girl, young woman. He had to leave for her sake, it wouldn't have been right to stay and not able to be with her. Not be able to be with her like she deserved. She had to have something normal. He wanted her to enjoy the rest of her teenage years. He was stopping her and that wasn't fair. He was the adult, and he had to be the one to walk away. And it broke his heart and knows it broke hers. Little did he know she would be growing up very fast.

"I would like to meet her" Edward starts off slowly; he doesn't want to scare Bella into thinking he would dare try to force himself into their lives before she is ready and or willing. He will wait and go as slow as she wants, she controls this. She has always controlled him. But he does want a chance to meet and get to know his daughter, their daughter.

"You can, I won't keep her" She shakes her head and licks her lips. "Um" Bella frowns and rubs her forehead. "When are you free?"

"Whenever, as soon as possible"

"She is" Bella pauses and bites her lip. "Her birthday party is, is that a good idea?" She doesn't know how to do this, any of this.

"It doesn't have to be at her party, it can be after the party, the next day…anything, I'll take whatever you will give" He knows Bella wasn't keeping his daughter from him because she is cruel, he knows she did it because there was no time, he got married, even if she could contact him, she wouldn't do that to him. Even if he knew he would have welcomed her and their daughter with open arms.

"She is just as much yours as she is mine" She is an adult, she feels like she has always been an adult. But she really is one now; though she can't drink legally until September. She knows what happened between herself and Edward is in the past, and this now, is merely for the sake of their daughter. The school girl dreams will never be.

"Bella" He sighs. "You know she is all yours, I won't try to change that, I want to be in her life…but don't feel like you have to give me a role"

"Do you not want a role?" Bella's hands fidget at her apron, her lower lip goes into her mouth as she waits for his reply.

"I do, but I don't want to pressure you, try to make you do what I want to do, I already took so much from you…shit" He whispers rubbing his forehead. "You were just a child"

She says nothing as he has his moment.

"I deserve for you to run to the police demand a DNA test and prove me to be a pedophile"

"It wasn't like that between us; don't make it dirty and sordid"

He agrees but it doesn't change the facts, she was 15 years old, and 16 when she had their daughter, he was in 26 and is the father. No matter how it was between them, it was wrong on so many levels. "I'm sorry"

"Should we just" She clears her throat, she doesn't want to hear him apologize, and break her heart more with his regret over everything. She doesn't. As wrong as it would have been if other people would have found out, it felt right between them. Even though it ended she got to keep a part of him as they both got on with their lives. The time that they had together that very short year, well that time lives on in the room they share, and in her heart.

Edward watches her stand before him and shrugs one shoulder. "Bella" He sighs knowing that look in her eye, he wants to tell her he doesn't regret any of it.

"I will call you after her party; maybe you can come over and have some cake before her bedtime?" She offers him her phone effectively cutting him off.

Smiling, he nods quickly typing his number into her cell. "I would love that"

"Okay" She smiles. "I'll call you" She takes back her cell phone and nods a little.

"I look forward to it" He tells her.

"I have to get back to" She nods her head towards the diner.

"Sure, of course" He has taken up enough of her time. She gets paid working at Sue's Diner, but she makes extra off of tips.

Bella turns and leaves him standing in the parking lot.

He watches her head back into the diner.


	2. Chapter 1

**WELL thank you for the reviews! *question should I be replying to each review...am I doing it wrong?***

**AND another question: **

**Anyone know, I want to change my picture box just for this story, I know how to do it. I just want to use the photo I got online from Pinterest that inspired the story up. I don't 'own' it can I still use it? I don't want to get banned from FFn**

**THANKS**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Thursday 13****th**** September 2007**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Bella, Happy Birthday to you" The chorus chimes around her.

Bella smiles and rolls her eyes. Billy, Jake, and her dad Charlie sing to her completely over the top and out of tune. She laughs and covers her mouth before blowing out the candles and making a wish.

One of these silly girl wishes, nothing earth moving. Mainly she wished for a good school year, week one, not yet over has been mediocre at best really. She thrives for a good educational challenge.

Jake gets her a bracelet with a wolf made out of wood on it. He made it, she smiles. "Thank you"

Charlie clears his throat at the teenage interaction. Billy knocks his shoulder.

* * *

Sitting on her bed with the door open Jake tells her stories of his rez friends. "You would love it Bella trust me"

"Maybe sometime this weekend or next when I can get down there"

"Since you're driving next year" He winks. "I might have to pick you up"

She looks at him; he is so big for a 16 year old. He has been driving since he went 16 early this year, and really even before that. Mainly motorbikes but he can handle the car as well. Billy is happy due to being in a wheel chair; he doesn't have to depend on his cousin Sue to cart him around anymore solely. Part of the responsibility now falls with Jacob as well. "Don't remind me" She frowns.

"The Police Cruiser is great to be dropped off at school in" He snorts at her face. Charlie is a great dad, a good friend to his dad and has been a wonderful role model. Even if he is Police Chief he 'gets it'.

Bella rolls her eyes and knocks into his side smiling. She has known Jake all her life. He was born in Forks and will die in Forks, and he is perfectly fine with it. She on the other hand may have some issues with that whole life cycle. She is more like her mother than she care to admit. Going off and getting a degree, maybe in Boston, or Washington DC NOT Washington State has been somewhat of a dream since she could use Google.

Forks is amazing, a small quaint town, where everyone knows your name. It is comfortable here. People like to be comfortable. She loves the comfort of the town. But she does dream. Bella dreams of going to university in a big East coast city and living a different life, maybe after she has completed what she wants to complete outside of Forks, she may come back. She may come back and work at the High School as an English teacher. She would definitely come back she confirms.

That would make her very content, doing what she loves while being comfortable. Buying milk at the store and Mack greeting her as she heads home from a long day at the High School. Putting her feet on her coffee table and glancing across the room where she spots a few photos of her and friends in university. These are next to a few of her taking a weekend trip to a sleepy East coast town. That is a dream.

There is a fine community college if her dreams change for some reason. The choices are endless when you are young and full of 'possibility', hope even, desire and sheer want to explore, see and learn what the world has to offer outside of Forks. Bella looks forward to exploring as much as she can before she sets anything in stone. Good thing she is only 15! She has another year to think it over before the college/university application process starts.

She didn't hear a word Jake said if he said anything more.

* * *

Charlie stands next to his daughter as they wash up the dinner dishes. Billy and Jacob headed home to the Rez. He hands her a plate to dry.

Taking it she smiles when his hip bumps into hers. "I almost dropped that one" She says with a grin.

"Butter fingers" Charlie winks. "You're 15, how does it feel?"

"Feels like 14"

Chuckling he smiles. "Did you talk to your mom?"

"Yeah, she is good" Renee, her mom, got her a digital camera, and Charlie splurged and got her a laptop. She reckons this is because next year she will get a car…or something. These are big items and she is so thrilled with both. "Thanks for today Dad" Bella looks at her father, he doesn't turn his head, but she can see his moustache twitch with a smile. It only makes her smile.

"I love you Bells"

He doesn't look at her and say this, but she knows he is not an overly emotional man, this is truly sincere, it makes her heart beat fast. "I love you too Dad" She says still staring at his profile.

"I'm proud of you too" He lucked out with an amazing kid, an incredible young girl. She is sweet, and smart, but most of all she is brave. He knows she isn't the most popular, she has a nice group of friends, and they are all really good kids.

* * *

"Hey you"

Bella grabs her backpack. "Thanks for the ride Dad, stay safe out there today" She says shutting the door as she looks at her father through the rolled down cruiser window.

"Always Bells, have a good day, I'll be home late"

Alice skips over. "Hi Mr. Swan"

"Alice, you two have a good day"

"Bye Mr. Swan" Alice holds Bella around her forearm and bounces on her toes.

Charlie tips his head and pulls off when the girls step back from his cruiser.

Bella looks at her starry eyed friend gazing at her father's cruiser driving away from the Forks High School parking lot. "You need help"

"What?" Alice frowns when she looks at her friend. "Your dad is hot, face it"

Shaking her head Bella laughs and puts her arm around Alice's shoulder.

* * *

"Bella, Bella"

Bella sighs and turns from her locker.

"Party this weekend at Brandon's huh?"

"This is what Alice tells me" Alice informed Bella via homemade completely over the top homemade invitation about Bella's 15th Birthday. Now this happened for the 14th, and 13th and 12th…so on. According to Alice, you only go '15' once. And 14, 13, and 12 for that matter. The girl is certifiable but Bella loves her to pieces.

"Looking forward to it, my friend Tyler thinks he can grab us some beers"

Bella frowns. "It is not that kind of party, plus, it wouldn't be a good idea"

"Brandon's parents are out of town, so what?"

"My dad is police chief that's what" Bella shuts her locker. "I've gotta go" She glances at her watch. She is later than she thought. "Shoot"

"See you at lunch, save ya a seat" He winks.

Bella wrinkles her nose and heads off towards her English class. She is well ahead in English. It is like her second home. She could read for hours and hours, getting lost in thought about books, the meanings, the ideals presented. It is part of her dream; an English Degree. The rest is her going on to teach English in high school. Teach the brilliant works of long gone authors, to study their words, their characters, to make it an exciting and an adventure. It is passion for her; she wants it to be passionate for the children she will teach. And she is now late.

* * *

"This is English 1101" Edward announces to his classroom full of students ready to graduate in the spring. This class will give them 3 credits going to the college of their choice towards an English course.

Bella pulls the door open, blushing she walks in with her head down and finds an empty seat. She has this class once a week on her schedule because of the course load it offers. It is a full college course. But the school and teacher running the course has broken it up to span over the year. Where normally one would take English 1101 for September until December, and then start a new course the next semester. This course will run from September until May, when they will sit the exam.

"I will not put up with lateness, this is a college class, and it's what you put into it" His eyes watch the late student enter and sit behind a red head. He watches her fidget with her backpack; and she pulls out a notebook and pen. "I expect 110% because that is what I intent to offer all for you"

Bella lifts her head and stares at him, she tucks her hair behind her ears, her headband only doing so much.

Edward frowns at her; he clears his throat under her gaze, before turning to the rest of the class and finishing his speech.

* * *

She jots notes down, dates and information for the fall half for this year long course. She doesn't understand why they don't just make it a full load and meet the normal three times a week to save from the 'drag on' of it. She is more than willing to take on this load.

"Swan, Isabella" Mr. Cullen calls out. His eyes lift when he hears the soft 'Here'.

Bella can't help but watch Mr. Cullen as he stares back at her, a frown on his face once again. She guesses he clearly dislikes lateness.

* * *

Bella heads to her locker; she throws her books inside and looks at the list of required reading. Dropping her head against the cool metal she sighs at the cost of books. Maybe she can go online and use her new laptop to order some used ones off of Amazon. Shutting her locker she looks and sees Mr. Cullen heading down the hall.

Edward stares at his student, his tardy student Isabella Swan. "Miss. Swan" He greets shortly before continuing on his way.

Bella sighs and shakes her head, she heads to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Hey you" Alice smiles sticking a carrot into her mouth. "Sit, drink and be merry…whats wrong?" She notices Bella's face.

"Hey guys" Angela comes over and sits down.

"Hey Ang, Bella is glum" Alice pouts, her pout is completely over the top much like she is.

"What's up?" Angela pushes her glasses on her nose and looks at her friend.

Alice waits for Bella to answer.

"I was late for my college English class"

Angela snickers and glances at Alice who looks like she is about to burst with laughter. "Bella, it is not the end of the world, and it is only the first week. You are a star!"

"Tell that to Mr. Cullen"

"No, he is your new teacher, holy moly" Angela widens her eyes.

Alice turns to Angela and widens her eyes. "What, what about him?"

"Have you seen him, of course you haven't, because you wouldn't be asking that question"

Bella sits back in her chair and her head goes from left to right looking at Angela and Alice.

"He is young and completely good looking"

"Mr. Swan is good looking" Alice looks at her plate and shrugs her shoulder.

"Ew Alice stop" Bella says mid fork full to her mouth. She watches Alice pull a face at her.

Angela just laughs. "Way better looking, no offense Bella" Angela adds.

"I am certainly not offended you don't find my dad good looking, in fact I'm relieved" She says turning her head pointedly to Alice.

"I never said that Mr. Swan is all sorts of good…" Angela starts.

"Will you stop!" Bella drops her fork with her soggy mashed potatoes on it.

Alice and Angela high five and smirk at a mortified Bella.

"But Mr. Cullen, is just better looking, in a not a dad type way"

"So is he everything Ang is saying?" Alice leans forward wanting dome good scoop, she stares at Bella.

"Well I was late so currently I'm on his frowning face list" Bella says popping a grape into her mouth giving up on the potatoes.

Alice and Angela chatter away about nothing, and everything, Bella catches bits and pieces, things about Mr. Cullen, Mr. Banner's new glasses, Ms. Copes new hairdo, and her party tomorrow night.

Bella sits and stares off her eyes wandering around the cafeteria not looking or thinking about anything in particular.

* * *

**Read & Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**The reviews are really overwhelming!**

**Thanks for taking the time to do it *smiley face***

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Edward arrives in his apartment in downtown Forks…the use of the word 'Downtown' Forks is used very loosely. Fresh out of university with is teaching degree, in English, he found a job…in Forks, and picked up moved cross country from his home in Boston to the tiny wet Forks.

It wasn't a huge opportunity, but opportunities can be built with a solid foundation. He has a plan, put in 3 good years at Forks High. Two if he is lucky, and then apply for a job in Boston, or something on the East coast, something closer to his completely lovable yet crazy family. He would love for a job in Boston at a High School. If he gets that chance, he can become a part time student while teaching so he can work towards his Masters. He wants a PhD, University Professor is his goal. His sights are set and the bar is up. He is ready to start his plan. Forks just happens to be the starting point for all this.

Stripping down he stands under the hot shower. His apartment is nice, his family has money, he has money. That is not to say he doesn't work hard, or thrive to work hard because he does. His parents have taught him the value of a dollar. It's not buying you much, so if you want things you need to work for them. Pretty much how they've handled that life lesson.

His sister Rosalie is a dentist. She is a few years older than he is, married, no children yet. She met her husband, who is a mechanic when he came in after he walked into some of his hanging tools…knocked his tooth out. Emmett is a great guy.

His little sister Bree is in university, she is studying art history. She has just gone 20 and he is very protective of her. He knows the ways of university life. Mainly how university guys prey on girls. He was one just a few years ago.

Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme, Carlisle is a doctor, general practitioner, Esme a socialite, as much as one can be in Boston, and a housewife. Don't judge her because she knows the value of a dollar. She is deeply involved in a number of charities, and her three children's lives. A bit of a meddler, a loving meddler. He really loves her, loves his whole family. This time in Forks will be good for him though. He is 25 and needs a few years to live away from his family. He looks forward to his mother calling every Sunday and hounding him, making sure he is eating. It will be nice to see them at Thanksgiving and Christmas. And he will spend the summer in Boston with them, they have a summer home in Martha's Vineyard where they will take a trip together. The buildup not seeing them all the time will be nice when it is finally over.

He shuts his eyes are scrubs his hands over his face. Pouring shampoo into his hand he massages his scalp. He got invited out by Garrett, he teaches History. Bree would love him!

He has been warned that there is not much in Forks, but the bar in town…10 minutes from his apartment is a nice hangout.

* * *

Bella rolls onto her stomach and flips open a book.

Smiling she grabs her phone.

"What ya doing?"

"Studying" She answers her phone to her ear.

"Boring, come meet Ang and I, we're at the movies"

"Alice, I need to study seeing as I'll be partying like I'm 15 tomorrow night"

Alice laughs. "Boo!"

"Rain check?"

"Fine, fine, be a good girl and study, do some for me why don't you?"

"And me!" Angela shouts over speaker.

"Bye ladies" Bella smiles hanging up and tossing her cell gently next to her out stretched body. Her eyes drift to the words on the page and she devours them slowly.

* * *

"Edward" Garrett greets Edward shaking his hand. "Glad you could make it"

"Glad I found it; I thought I would get lost…" He jests.

Garrett smiles and shakes his head. "You'll get used to it; some friends are joining us, just other members of the faculty"

Edward nods, it will be nice to meet the others outside of school. He has met a few, Ms. Jacobs, or Tamara. Huge breasts, huge hair, huge amazing teeth, Rose would be enthralled. Then there is Mrs. Cope, or Shelly, sweet older lady, at reception, he doubts she will be here tonight. She smells like Granny Platt actually. And apparently to her, he looks like her grandson Timmy.

Then there is Jasper Whitlock, he is the IT teacher, Edward thinks he is around 23, a really young, whiz kid is what Garrett called him when he was at lunch with him in the teachers' lounge.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home kiddo" Charlie says knocking a few times before he pushes the door fully open. He smiles and rests his head on the doorframe. Bella is sprawled out in her bed, her school books and cell phone around her. Her head is precariously placed where all the blood is rushing to her brain.

Charlie moves into the room and pulls her lightly under her arms. "Hey Bells" He calls not wanting to startle her awake.

"Dad?" She whispers her eyes flutter open.

"Got some work done?" He lets her go as she sits up and runs a hand through her hair.

"I think so" She yawns. "What time is it?"

"After 11"

"Ugh" Her hand runs over her face.

* * *

Edward rolls into his apartment at around 1am. He shrugs out of his jacket and drops it to the floor. Tonight was a good time. He could have done without Lauren the librarian hitting on him all night. It would make for some awkward times at work if they did go out and hit it off for a short time. He doesn't see long term with her. Nice girl, but not his type.

He falls into bed face down and snores softly in a second.

* * *

Bella rolls over and looks at the time. 2am. "Ugh" She moans rubbing her face with her hand. She runs her fingers back into her hair. Her mind drifts to Mr. Cullen. When she shuts her eyes she sees his green eyes, almost glaring at her. She doesn't like the way it makes her feel.

* * *

"Listen Bella"

"Dad, I know" She looks at him through her mirror as she fixes the bracelet Jake gave her on her wrist. Jake is picking her up and they are going to Alice's together for her party.

"I have to work, and I will do a drive by" He gives her fair warning.

Smiling she turns around to smile at his face directly. "That is why I love you, I expect nothing less"

Charlie leans on her doorframe and folds his arms over his chest. "You look very grown up sweetheart"

Bella smiles, and then shrugs. "Alice gave me the new jeans"

"No, I don't mean the clothes Bells, everything" He gives her a wink and heads out with a 'have fun tonight'.

She is sleeping over at Alice's after the party. Her parents are out of town for the weekend and did approve the party. They have given up on trying to conform Alice, she is a good girl, and they give her the rope, she has yet to go too far with it.

* * *

Edward has nothing to do on this Saturday night, so he is taking a walk. The main street of Forks is nice. There is a nice coffee shop, a nice little flower shop, a nice tool shop, a nice liquor store. You get the picture. It is quaint. It's not Boston, but it has the small town appeal like where he grew up.

* * *

"Just need to pick up Paul at the Market" Jacob says to Bella as she sits in the front buckled in. He gives her a winning smile.

"Not a problem" Bella pulls out her cell and smiles at the text from Alice.

_'Where r u, let's get this party started!'_

Bella licks her lips and texts back.

_'Just getting Paul with Jake, see you soon x'_

_'x'_

Sticking her phone back in her back pocket she lifts her butt up to slide it down.

"How was your first week?" Jake glances at her.

"Good I'm excited about the college class I'm taking" She can't help but grin.

Jake snorts and smiles. "Is it the only one the school is offering?"

"Sadly yes" Her eyes scan the street as they had towards where Paul works part time at the Market Place. The BEST Market Place in town. It only has one other food store as its competition and both are owned by the same family. Bella smiles at the thought and turns to Jake. "I hope to pass this course and take another maybe during the summer and another in September" She rambles.

Jake makes a sound of approval not really listening, but sort of. He likes Bella, no loves her. She is a great girl. So beautiful, and sweet, smart, funny. He doesn't know why she won't go out with him. He has tried. Charlie likes him. Bella just rejects his offers to take her out in a 'date' typesetting every time. He pulls into the parking lot of the Market. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure" She unbuckles. Pulling her phone she text Alice about being at the shop and if she needs anything, forever hold her peace.

Alice just types _'Get here, let's get this party started…you are fashionably late enough'_

Smiling she throws her a _'x' _and follows Jake.

* * *

The weekend passes quickly; she has a great time with Alice and Angela after the party. The whole party part is not really her thing, but she got used to it. What she really loves is staying up late and just talking to the girls. The things they talk about, is should be recorded and sold, it is pretty entertaining.

* * *

Bella has been thinking about Mr. Cullen since she got to school Monday morning. Unfortunately she has not seen him all week.

But today, she is early, really early. Sitting and waiting early. Her finger runs down the spine of the required reading as it sits on the desk before her. When the door opens to the class she is met with the profile of Mr. Cullen. Her tongue licks her lips slowly. She hopes her tardiness will be forgotten. The week was filled with her thinking about him and how good he is at glaring. She doesn't like it.

Edward likes to be early for class, he likes to set up and allow his mind to mentally run through how the class will progress. Putting his case down, he re-erases the board before turning and sitting at his desk.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen"

Edward lifts his eyes. "Miss. Swan" He watches her smile a little.

"I guess you remembered because I was late last week"

He looks at her face and he smiles at her. "That is exactly why I remembered" He dare not tell her he remembered how she made him feel. Feel out of his body.

Bella grins a half of grin at him and shrugs her shoulder. "I am normally on time"

"As I see you are trying to prove in this moment"

"A little" She looks away from him for the first time since he entered. She looks around the empty classroom.

"Your efforts have paid off" His eyes meet hers when she looks back to him. He looks at her for a long moment. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about her. The questioning innocent look she gave him when he was scowling at her. He didn't like the way she made him feel, he didn't understand it.

"I had to do something to redeem myself in your eyes"

"What?" Edward questions.

"Well you were very partial to frowning at me" Bella offers him a soft smile.

He blinks in wonder at this girl. "Well" He clears his throat. "Um"

"I was late; some teachers are really touchy about that like of thing" She explains, hoping this was the root of the two starting out on the wrong foot.

Edward hears the playful tone in her voice and once again doesn't get it but he likes it. He frowns.

"There it is again…and I wasn't late" Bella smiles, her eyes stare right into his, they pull away when the door opens and a few other students file into the classroom.

Edward clears his throat and greets the incoming students with a tight smile, in the peripheral vision of his sight he watches Miss. Isabella Swan sit and lightly touch the spine of the required reading.

* * *

**So they meet and speak! This was a bit hard, because I needed to do just the bit of 'own' life I guess for it to progress. See his family life and hers, both are very solid as you can see.**

**Next will be Edward fishing for information. It (the story) won't be 'sordid' I mean the age difference is 10yrs. It won't be THAT type of story. There is (illegal still) a difference in looking at a person as a child and wanting them because of it. And looking at a child/person as a person and wanting them in spite of it. If that makes sense, Edward doesn't want her because she is an underage kid, he wants her for her. Hence needing the back story and Bella's personality.**

**ANYWAYs hope you still like it and are still with me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy & take time to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He thinks about the College English class he just had, mostly he thinks about Isabella Swan. He has this crazy completely insane urge to find out about her. He can't just pull her file, well he could but…it feels wrong to pull her file.

"Did your Momma pack that for you?" Garrett coos before slamming his lunch down next to Edward.

Edward laughs and shakes his head. "You are ridiculous, you know this right?" He nods towards him before taking a bit out of his sandwich. The deli down the street from his apartment is amazing. They stuff your choice of bread with top meat and whatever else you want. God it reminds him of Mike's Deli back home.

Garrett laughs a bit and shrugs. "How have the first two weeks gone?" Garrett questions opening his container of hot pasta.

"Looks good" Edward comments. "They've been good" Bella was the first one in class and the last one to leave; he didn't say anything more to her. He did offer her a smile as she walked from his room. She smiled brightly back.

"Good, no little rough necks giving you trouble then?"

Laughing Edward shakes his head. "I think I can handle high schoolers"

"They are harmless…most of them" Garrett smiles. "So you up for going out tonight or something, I know Lauren is eager to see you again" He winks in an over exaggerated manner.

Edward chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm not interested"

"In girls?" Garrett says with a questioning face.

"In her" Edward says.

"She is a bit…well, over the top" Garrett smiles rubbing his chin. He is trying to grow his facial hair out.

"Not my type, but I'm up for hanging out or something" Edward nods.

"Sounds good"

"What do you know about Isabella Swan?"

"Who?" Garrett frowns. "Is she the lab tech?"

"No, a student"

"Swan…OH Bella, Bella Swan, nice girl" Garrett nods. "Her dad is Charlie Swan, Chief of Police here"

Edward listens.

"Why?"

"Well she is the youngest in my class; everyone else is graduating in the Spring, and she has what three more years left?" That was a great cover answer. Most of it is true; he wants to know how she ended up in his college class. But mostly he is fishing for information on the girl that shouldn't be, but has been on his mind.

"Yeah, she just went 15, she is very smart a driven girl, her record is outstanding, seriously" There are a selected few kids at Forks High that will really make it out of this town with higher education in their mind. Bella Swan is part of that few.

He nods still listening. Garrett has a way where is mouth just runs off. Edward has already picked up on that so he is letting him do the talking.

"She hangs out with a nice group of people, never been in trouble, doesn't have a boyfriend, all the teachers like her, very likeable, quick witted, she's a pretty cool kid."

* * *

Bella stayed late at the library, Ms. Mallory-Booth was no help at all. Alice had to go home because her parents flew back in today and wanted a nice dinner with her to catch up. Angela went to watch the football tryouts because she has her eye on Ben Cheney. Ben is a nice guy; she hopes Angela gets her shot. Mainly because Ang is a best friend; but also because she is so sick of hearing about how wonderful Ben is. Bella smiles and pulls the adjustment straps on her backpack as she walks down the road towards her house.

Charlie got called in on a pickpocket, and couldn't pick her up. Fridays are usually their nights together at the Diner, Sue's Diner. But she told him not to worry she will get home and make something light.

* * *

Edward slows down. He knows that backpack. "Miss. Swan" More importantly he can recognize her long dark hair.

Bella leans down and smiles. "Mr. Cullen"

"What are you doing out here at this hour?"

"It is only" She looks at her watch. "6:38"

Edward frowns, when she grins at him he frowns further. He doesn't like her out here alone, it is getting dark.

"It is not my bedtime just yet"

"I-I um, I didn't mean it like, I just"

"I'm joking Mr. Cullen" She smiles brightly at him.

"Do you need a ride, I can drop you home?" He offers really wanting her to accept his offer and that scares him a bit. He watches her blush a little and nods her head.

"Sure" She would never get into a car with a stranger, yet she had no problem with saying yes just now. A second thought was not given to it. She can feel that Mr. Cullen is safe.

Edward unclips his belt and moves to get out of the car. "Oh" He exclaims softly because she is in the car next to him in a second. He doesn't get a chance to open her door.

Bella looks at him as she clips the seat belt across her body. "Something wrong?"

"Um, no" He shakes his head re-clipping his seat belt. "Point me in the right direction"

"Straight" She says looking at the straight road ahead.

* * *

"You have read House of Leaves?" He is shocked and amazed.

"I devoured it"

"How old were you?" He glances at her shocked.

"13"

"What the fuck" Edward widens his eyes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Miss. Swan"

"You can call me Bella, you know" She looks at his slightly red face.

"Bella, I'm sorry I shouldn't have cussed" Completely inappropriate.

Bella laughs lightly. "I live with the Police of Chief; it is nothing I haven't heard before"

"Ahh" Edward nods. He can actually understand that. He would guess her father would be under a bit of stress at times so the words would slip.

"Plus I won't tell" She adds softly.

He swallows hard and doesn't glance at her; his eyes are firmly on the road as he speaks again. "I can't believe the books you have read" He says still shocked. She sat rattling off her favorite books as they talked about the upcoming course material.

"Why?"

"I just" He shakes his head before turning to her again, his eyes land on her for a bit longer this time when he speaks. "It is incredible" He has to hold back from saying 'You are incredible'. She as a 15 year old girl can hold an intelligent conversation with him. It has him completely enthralled.

Bella smiles and blushes. "Thank you"

"It really is Bella" Edward says. She has read books people read in their 2nd and 3rd year of university. She is amazing. He shakes his head.

"Thanks" She shrugs. "So you can see why I really needed to get on your good side, not that frowning side" She smiles a bit. "I think I can learn a lot from this class, I'm really looking forward to it"

"I'm glad to hear it" He stares at the road.

"Up here on the left" She points out her well lived in white home.

Edward pulls up and parks, he sighs softly. He feels like he could talk to her for hours.

"So thanks for the ride Mr. Cullen"

He looks at her and nods.

She licks her lips. "I'll see you Friday" She says not sure why she is still sitting in his really nice car.

"Is your father home?" He makes useless conversation because he is not ready to end their conversation.

"No, he got called in"

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Um" Bella scrunches her nose up. "Not really, it depends if a Forks citizen feels like skipping out on bus fare or cow tipping, running naked down the street even"

"Does that happen?"

"It has once, Crazy Joe, everyone knows him" Bella shakes her head and smiles.

Edward laughs. "It is a small town huh?"

"Very" Bella agrees. "I can't wait to leave"

"Really?"

"Yeah, leave to experience a different life just for a few years, then come back"

He stares at her, she looks sort of dreamy eyed, the sun is almost gone so the car is much darker than when he picked her up along the street.

"Forks is small, and wet, but it's home, you know?"

"I know" He whispers. "Boston is home to me"

"Really, the city of amazing universities, I have looked into so many of them, they have the best hospitals in the country"

"They do" He smiles watching her eyes widen.

"It is right on the coast, where you get the cutest little beach houses, the warm Atlantic sea breeze"

"My family has a house in Martha's Vineyard"

"That place is pretty dreamy, well it is online" Bella smiles sheepishly at her lack of worldly knowledge. She is only 15 but it is slightly embarrassing as she sits next to Mr. Cullen.

"What you read online is true, it is rather dreamy" He offers her a smile. "Picturesque"

Bella licks her lips and nods.

"So I guess I'll see you next week"

"Yeah, yes" She nods again. Bella reaches for the door and pulls it open; climbing out of his car she leans in. "Thanks for the ride Mr. Cullen"

"Bella"

"Yes?"

And before he can stop himself the words are out. "You can call me Edward"

Her eyes widen at him and she swallows before nodding slowly.

"Have a goodnight, lock up" He urges her.

"Wouldn't want any cow tippers to knock on the door, or Crazy Joe running through my kitchen"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Wouldn't want that"

"Good night" She whispers shutting the door with a light slam and walking up the steps to her front door. She glances over her shoulder at him still sitting on the street in his car. When he raises his fingers from the wheel, she smiles and lifts her hand before quickly opening the door.

Edward drops his head on the wheel and bangs it a few times wondering what the hell that was.

Bella shuts her door and the front of her body presses against it as her hand turns the deadbolt. She sighs as her forehead rests on the door for a moment. When she hears the roar of the engine she knows Mr. Cullen…Edward has driven off.

She turns around and sinks slowly to the floor in front of the locked door, her knees come up to her chest and she hugs them close. She rests her cheek on her legs and wonders what the heck that was.

* * *

Garrett smiles when he walks into the bar, and sees Edward there. "Hey, glad you could make it"

"Yeah, where you been?"

"Went to watch the tryouts pretty decent entertainment" He throws up a finger to get the attention of the barman.

Edward smiles and shakes his head, he looks into his glass.

"Something on your mind?"

"No, I'm good" Edward lies. Bella Swan is on his mind. She really is incredible, her knowledge and drive is completely insane. And he is clearly insane to be still thinking about her.

Garrett pulls a face. "You need another drink" Garrett holds his fingers up again to gain the attention for another round for Edward.

* * *

Having a silly crush on your teacher is perfectly normal. Bella has concluded after a weekend of not being able to get Edward out of her head. She stands before her mirror Monday morning and fixes her hair.

"Stop being silly" She whispers to herself. Shaking her head and running both hands into her hair she sighs and just pulls it all into a ponytail. "There"

"Bells, you ready?" Charlie calls from downstairs.

"Just a second" Bella calls back; she quickly pulls the elastic from her hair and shakes her head. "There" She whispers.

* * *

"I missed you this weekend" Alice pouts.

"I had some reading to do, how did it go Ang, with Ben I mean…Friday night?"

"Oh, well" Angela grins and bounces on her toes. "He kinda sorta waved at me"

"What!" Alice exclaims, stopping in her tracks, causing the two girls to stop along with her. She has her arms hooked with one of Bella's and one of Angela's. Alice stops everyone stops.

"Well, maybe he was wiping his brow"

Alice groans. Bella just laughs lightly. She freezes when she sees Edward get out of his car.

"There is Mr. Hottie English teacher" Alice grins staring at him.

Angela makes a sound of approval.

Bella catches his eye.

Edward looks at the three girls but only sees Bella; he puts his hand up to the three of them. A small laugh escapes him, when the two girls put their hand up back at him but Bella just continues to stare. He looks away from her eyes and heads into the school.

"He is so good looking, really" Alice starts. "This school has lucked out on hot teachers; I mean Mr. Cullen, Mr. Davis, and Mr. Whitlock, seriously Mr. Whitlock"

Angela snickers at Alice.

"Ignore her, she only has eyes for older men" Bella says.

"Yes and let's not forget Mr. Charles Swan" Alice bats her eyelashes. She jumps from between both Bella and Angela when Bella yanks at her hair. "Ow!"

"Enough with the dad love"

"Fine, but Mr. Whitlock is hot, and I will not apologize for that, and Mr. Cullen, Bella I don't know how you focus in class. I can barely type in IT"

Bella says nothing as they head into the building together.

* * *

- **Did you like their conversation in the car, their real conversation?**

- **Note Mr. Davis is Garrett.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bella watches Edward move in the room, he speaks about the works with such passion, it is exciting. It is so real. She feels it too. Her eyes stay on his form. Throughout the class they have made eye contact a handful of times. A few times it got to be too much and she blushed like the school girl she is and looked away.

"And that is all for this week, don't forget your assignments, you need to keep working on them, they count for 25% of your final grade" Edward calls out, especially to the students already out the door. He sighs and shakes his head, he can already see some kids failing.

Bella puts her things into her bag slowly. She only has lunch next so she isn't really in any rush. She does want to get some reading done for another class before lunch is over though. She watches Edward sit down at his desk and look over to her.

Only when the last student besides Bella files out does he speak. "Hi"

"Hey" She smiles tucking her hair behind her ear. "So good class"

"Just good Miss. Swan, one would think with how much you have read you could come up with a better adjective than good"

Bella smiles. "How about riveting" She walks loser to his desk. "A superior class, an enthralling class" She smiles getting closer.

Edward watches her and smiles as she continues to step closer. He arches his eyebrows. "Better Miss. Swan"

"Ahh" She mock thinks about another word. Bella stops and lifts her eyes; she places a finger on the corner of her lips. Her eyes move back to his. "An alluring class"

His breath catches in his throat, and he looks at her as he knows he shouldn't.

"I-I" Bella starts and shakes her head. "I didn't mean for it to sound-"

The door opening causes them both to look to the side.

"Hey man, you wanna, oh Bella, hi" Garrett greets one of his top History students.

Bella smiles awkwardly and pushes her hair from her face. She turns muttering an 'Excuse me' before moving back to the desk and grabbing her packed backpack.

Edward sits still slightly shell shocked. His class was not even close to alluring, but her sauntering up to his desk certainly was.

"Everything okay in here?" Garrett looks at his friend and co-worker.

"Yeah, fine, now do I 'wanna' what?" He smiles at Garrett's street slang.

Garrett laughs. "We can run down and get some burgers with Jas at Sue's, if you want, start the weekend off right"

"Yeah, sounds good" He has one more class today and thinks Garrett has two if he remembers correctly.

"I have a date tomorrow night with Kate; she runs the bookstore on Main St."

"Oh" Edward says standing to grab his stuff.

"Nice girl, very helpful, knows her stuff, plus she is hot, so hot man" Garrett sighs shaking his head.

"Good luck" He laughs as they walk from the classroom together.

* * *

"Oh god" Bella says into her hands as they cover her mouth and face. She leans on the locked stall door. "You are such a twit, what the hell were you thinking? Right you weren't, that is allowed, right a moment of…a brain fart" Teenagers are allowed to have brain farts.

She rambles, a good 10 minutes more before finally plucking up the courage to leave the bathroom and face the rest of the day.

* * *

Luckily she didn't run into Edward, or Mr. Cullen she reckons he will insist on her calling him that since the moment she completely lost her mind.

"So you up for a movie after dinner with your dad or something?" Angela questions Bella.

"Sure, is Alice in?"

"Yeah I texted her a min ago, she is at home getting some work done. I have some stuff I want done before Saturday rolls around"

Bella smiles and nods. "Okay, what is playing?" The two walk through the parking lot together.

"Igor just started" Angela comments with a shrug. It's not too much thinking, just a nice Friday night movie to relax at the end of the week.

"Sounds good" Bella nods; she looks around the car park she is really hoping to get a glimpse of him.

* * *

"How is school going Bells?" Charlie sits across from his daughter; he watches her look from the menu. He doesn't need a menu; he will be getting his Friday night special. Beef Homemade burger with all the trimmings on a whole wheat bun, fries on the side, and a chocolate milkshake on the other.

"It is going good"

"Third week coming up huh?" He notices she seems distracted. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Bella forces a smile. Honestly she just feels stupid and that feeling is not something she feels often. But she feels it now and it's not very nice.

Charlie looks at her.

"So, what will it be this week guys?" Sue comes over.

Bella looks up and smiles. Sue is really nice, she has a feeling Sue really likes her father. Charlie is nervous and clueless. She thinks that she takes after him in that respect.

"I'll have the usual" Charlie smiles at Sue who doesn't even pull out her order pad.

"As always" Sue mutters with a grin.

Bella looks between them as smiles a bit, it is kind of cute. For a moment she forgets her slip today. The bell chimes on the door and she looks over Charlie's shoulder. Her eyes widen. They widen enough for Charlie and Sue to follow her gaze.

* * *

"This place is amazing" Garrett says walking in with Edward and Jasper. "Right Jas?"

"Sue's Diner is indeed the best place to eat around here if you want something home cooked and fast"

Edward nods, he looks around. He and the two left the High School together in their own cars and drove here to Sue's.

"Table for three?" Michelle the waitress says with a smile. She is just passing by because at Sue's Diner you seat yourself. She holds some menus out to them all. Her blue eye winks at the new one in town.

"Yup" Garrett holds up three fingers. He gives her a winning smile to pull her attention back to him. He does like the ladies. She is Michelle Hawn, just a girl he sees around town, and here when he comes in.

Edward looks around the place; it is quaint, rather full, which is nice to see in a small town. The support to Sue's Diner is clearly there from the people of Forks.

* * *

"Isn't that Edward Cullen?" Charlie says looking in the same direction his daughter is looking.

"Who, oh yeah, um Mr. Cullen" She pulls her eyes away and nods quickly. "I'll have a garden burger with the house salad and a coke"

Sue jots it down and smiles. "He is the new teacher at the High School right Bella?"

"Um yeah, he teaches my" Her eyes shift to his form laughing with Mr. Davis and Mr. Whitlock as they sits down holding their menus. "College English course" Bella looks at her now shut menu.

* * *

"Oh that's Chief Swan" Jasper nods his head towards Charlie Swan and Bella, one of his IT students. He lifts his hand and waves at the Chief of Forks.

Garrett smiles and lifts his hand towards the Chief and then Sue Clearwater.

* * *

Bella looks at Edward who is staring at her. She licks her lips and looks away; she knows her cheeks are pink from the embarrassing moment in his classroom today. As if she didn't have a hard enough time trying to forget it. Now Forks has to remind her how small it actually is.

"Excuse me" Sue smiles. "I'll go and get their order, and be back with yours" Sue smiles at Charlie who she is sure blushes. He is a man of very little words but his looks are enough to know he is interested even though he has yet to ask her out.

* * *

Edward watches Bella look down and away from him, he frowns at her. Today after class was…not so much weird as it was…dare he say alluring and completely inappropriate. Not so much inappropriate on her end but his thought and feelings which accompanied her word. He is currently drawn to her like a moth to a flame, highly unsafe.

"Good evening boys" Sue greets the three men.

"Hey Sue, so I brought my boy Edward Cullen in here, he's been here for a month now and hasn't been in here yet"

"Can't have that" Sue admonishes with a smile. "I'm Sue, nice to meet you" She extends her hand to Edward.

"You as well, what is the best thing on the menu?"

"Well" Sue shrugs one shoulder. "Everything" She laughs a bit. "Just have a look and see what tickets your fancy, I'll give you guys a moment"

"Wait Sue" Jasper says. "I know what I want, the ribs with fries, large coke and the cucumber salad"

Sue jots it down, before heading off to come back in a moment.

"So that's the guy keeping the towns people safe from wolves and vampires?" Edward says, he is only saying this to give him a reason to look across the diner. Charlie's back is towards them, Jasper nods looking over his shoulder once again at the back of Chief Swan's head.

"Yup that's him, nice guy" Jasper turns back and fiddles with his menu bind. "The roast potatoes are great with the BBQ chicken" He offers.

"I'm getting a burger" Garrett adds.

Edward nods he watches Bella's head stay bent looking down at the table. She lifts her head and smiles when her drink is brought over, but she makes no effort to look in his direction. That makes him frown.

* * *

She feels his eyes on her; she knows it is because he thinks she is completely ridiculous and childish. She feels foolish. "Excuse me" She says to her dad before pushing out and heading to the rest rooms. She can have her mini melt down in private.

* * *

Edward orders and notices Bella has yet to return to the table with her father. "Excuse me" He mutters leaving Jasper and Garrett in a riveting conversation about g-strings.

"Good evening sir" Edward takes it upon himself to meet Bella's father, the Chief of Police.

Charlie turns and looks up from his paper. "You must be Edward Cullen" Charlie smiles and extends his hand.

"I have your daughter in my class, and thought I should come and introduce myself" He starts.

"Have a seat, is your food there?" He looks back to where he watched the three Forks High School teachers take a seat together.

"No, not yet"

"Ours either, have a seat son" Charlie nods his head to the extra seat at the table.

Edward sits down and smiles. "So your daughter, Bella, she is really exceptional"

"I like to think so" Charlie beams with pride. "That girl is going places I tell you"

"I don't doubt it for a second, we are going into the third week of classes and I am already impressed by her knowledge of everything" He doesn't know why he is sitting here talking to Bella's dad. Maybe in a way, he wants her to know that she doesn't have to keep her head bent away from him. He is not upset about what happened in the classroom. He is upset, but at himself for even thinking it is okay to like her words. Hopefully this will let her know they are fine and he is not in the 'frowning face' zone.

Bella stops in her tracks at the sight before her. Edward, Mr. Cullen is sitting with her father, she squints her eyes before slowly walking over to the table.

"Bella, Mr. Cullen was just telling me about how wonderful you are and how impressed he is with you"

She looks at Edward's profile before he turns and his green eyes stare into her. She looks away and nods. "That is very kind of him" She lifts her eyes to Edward.

"It's true Bella" He says watching her until she meets his eyes from her seat. He offers her a warm smile.

Bella stares at him and nods.

"Here you two are" Michelle places Charlie and Bella's dinners on the table.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet me Mr. Cullen"

"Edward please" Edward smiles shaking Charlie's hand. "Have a good meal Mr. Swan"

"Call me Chief" Charlie winks. He laughs when Bella rolls her eyes.

"I'll see you next week Bella" He says staring at her, he watches her nod quickly staring back at him, giving her a small smile he heads back to Garrett and Jasper.

* * *

She can't keep her eyes off of him the entire time she tries to eat. Of course her dad thought something was wrong because she always finishes her garden burger. After saying goodnight to her father, she walks to Main St. to meet Alice and Angela.

* * *

"Hey Bel-la!"

Turning she frowns when she sees Mike, Tyler and Jessica. Mike is nice but annoying. Jessica hates her for some reason. Tyler is just Tyler, you don't really say too much to him, and vice versa. All three are the same age as Jacob so they have cars.

Apparently standing next to your car in a parking lot is cool. She wouldn't know currently.

"Hey" Bella walks over and greets them.

Jessica gives her a look and leans closer to Mike. Tyler nods his head and plays on his phone.

"What you doing out here girl?" Mike questions with a smile.

"Meeting Alice and Ang at the movies" She throws her head over her shoulder in the direction of the Forks Cinema. They are up to date with films at least. They are not months behind with releases.

"Oh yeah, cool, what you girls gonna see?"

"I dunno" Bella shrugs and swipes her converse covered toes on the gravel. "Igor I guess"

Jessica scoffs. "Really Igor?"

Looking at Jessica she widens her eyes. "Ah, really, why?"

Jessica rolls her eyes.

"Anyway Mike, see you later" Turning she heads in the direction of the cinema.

* * *

Bella laughs as she walks towards her house. She is not scared of walking along the street in dark because Forks is really safe. She also feels much better after that tiny encounter with Edward at the diner. He didn't look angry or annoyed by her brain fart at all.

The head lights of a car blind her as she makes her way down the street. Squinting her eyes she stops until it passes so she can continue.

The car makes a u-turn in the middle of the empty street and pulls up to her. For a moment thinks it is Edward and she is smiling.

"Hey crazy girl, hasn't Charlie taught you not to go out at night alone?" Jake leans down and over the to passengers side window.

Bella sighs disappointed before forcing a smiling. "With all the lions, tigers and bears around I really should be more careful"

"Wolves get in" He pushes the door open with one arm. "Don't forget the wolves"

"Let's add" She buckles herself in. "Vampires to the list shall we?"

"Why not" Jake laughs and speeds off towards Bella's house.


	6. Chapter 5

**JoJo Sky I know, I did play around with her being 16, but for some reason it wasn't working the years and dates. I did want that. And naturally after I posted it, I was like CRAP I really should have changed it. Also I thought that 16 and pregnant they had to have gotten pregnant when some were 15 so, it is not that uncommon. Slightly creepy because of his age, but it won't be that bad. I hope!**

**Staying true to Edward giving Bella emotional whiplash this is how it's gonna fly…**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Her hair shines in the warm sunlight; the open field is bright and smells fresh. She throws her head back and giggles._

_Edward reaches out and touches her bent, bare knee as she sits cross legged in the long grass._

_'Are you going to kiss me now?'_

_'No' He smiles shaking his head at her. His grin turns larger when she pouts, that sweet pout._

_'Why not?'_

_'Because you're too young for me'_

_'Why are we,' She pushes up on her knees and her hands go on his chest. She rolls him onto his back. 'here in the stunning meadow alone' She rests her body half on his. His hand lightly rests around her body and back._

_Edward stares up at her and she pushes her long dark hair over her shoulder, behind her ear. 'You are beautiful'_

_'Tsk, tsk, you can do better than that Mr. Cullen' Bella grins down at him, mainly his mouth._

_Edward smiles leaning his head up and presses his mouth to hers gently._

* * *

Panting he sits up in bed. "No, no, no" He mutters gripping his hair with both hands. "No, shit"

Looking around his room his eyes land on the clock. 3:28. He sighs and thuds back against his pillows, his head just barely missing the headboard on his way down. Edward takes his hand and rubs it over his face as he stares up to the ceiling.

He needs a new plan, well he needs a plan. He can't, he just can't have thoughts like this, not about his student, his completely underage, off limits student. It is really not any help that she is wonderful, and smart.

Edward lies in bed for ages trying to think of ways to distance himself from her. He is not dumb he knows she has a crush on him. A lot of the girls in school do, but the difference is in this instance, he has a crush on her too…right that is what this is, this dream. He can't let hers become anything more, and he needs to forget his was ever there.

* * *

Bella smiles as she closes her book, the class discussion today was riveting. She laughs to herself and shakes her head as she packs up. She is meeting only Angela for lunch as Alice has a doctor's appointment, during lunch today. But she wants to talk to Edward before heading out.

He has been lucky enough not to pass her in the hall all week. For being such a small town, the school is rather large; you don't see the same face twice in one day. Unless it is Garrett. He knows she is hanging around until everyone goes. He knows she wants to talk about last Friday. He did, he wanted to talk until that damn dream. He has been lucky enough not to have had another one about kissing Bella Swan.

Bella watches Edward wipe his hand over his face and she clears her throat as the last student files from the class. With her backpack over her shoulder makes her way up to his desk.

He doesn't lift his head from his lesson planner.

Standing shifting on her feet she finally works up the nerve to speak. "Today's class was fascinating" She says smiling to herself. She feels something, she doesn't know but she feels it. She has felt it since the start, since she met him. But she stops smiling once he lifts his head, and his eyes to hers. They are the eyes of the 'frowning face' Edward.

"Miss Swan, I have a lot of work today here, is there something I can help you with?"

Confused, she was under the impression from last Friday at Sue's he was okay with what happened that afternoon.

His chest tightens and it shouldn't. She is just his student, he doesn't even know her. But it is tightening more as she stands there looking confused. She shouldn't be confused because they don't know each other, one car ride home and one completely wonderful conversation doesn't mean anything. He clears his throat.

"I-I" Bella licks her lips. "Edward" She whispers. She waits for him to look up, when he doesn't she continues. "Do you feel it…you must feel it" She whispers, wondering hoping she isn't the only one feeling this. She hopes she isn't reading everything completely wrong.

"Feel what Miss. Swan?" He licks his lips and stares at her completely blank in the face. "I'm your teacher, please remember that, if there is nothing more, I have work to do" He says staring dead in her eyes. He can see them quiver slightly.

"No Mr. Cullen, there isn't anything more" She hitches her bag higher on her shoulder before heading from the classroom.

* * *

Bella doesn't stop until, she heading towards the thick green forrest of trees at the back of the high school. Dropping her bag she pants heavily. It's from the quick pace she just used to get into the tall trees, the clearing in the middle is vast but, she feels as though they are swallowing her whole. Her hand flies to her chest and she stares down as she breathes.

With that simple conversation whatever silly high school thoughts she had have dissipated. She is left with a much as she had before. Bella sinks to the damp ground and stares a head until she composes herself enough to head back to the school and pretend none of it ever happened. The smiles, the conversation in the car, the one in the classroom where she felt something strange even with the crazy talk. She felt it, it is electric, was. And the diner, it seemed like a peace offering on his end. None of it ever happened.

Bella blows out air and pushes from the ground, she grabs her backpack and heads back to school.

* * *

Edward sits at his desk and rubs his face. He can never act on anything he feels. He can't understand it and trying to would cause him to act. And he can't act on anything he feels or might feel for Bella Swan. Sighing he looks across his classroom. He seriously debates heading back to Boston on the next flight and handing in his letter of resignation.

* * *

Bella falls into bed and rolls onto her back. She can't even open her books tonight. These are the times she is thankful that she is ahead of the game. She can spend tonight wallowing over something that never was. It was merely a feeling in her chest that made her wonder. After today she won't wonder anymore.

* * *

"Well don't you look like a ray of sunshine" Alice says plopping on Bella's bed. "Ang got asked out by Ben, if you answered your phone you would know this, get dressed we are going shopping in Port Angeles today with her and Mrs. Webber"

Bella groans and rolls over tugging her pillow with her. "How did you get in?"

"Charlie" Alice sighs and flops on her back next to her sleepy friend. "I totally text you last night, and Angela did, what is up with not answering?"

"I was tired"

"Well it is Saturday, and we need to help her get ready!" Alice shouts jumping from the bed, tonight is the annual Forks Mid-Night Fair, she loves this night. "My mom dropped me off here, and Mrs. Weber and Angela will be here in 20 minutes"

Angela has such a cool and sweet mom. Bella rolls from the bed and groans as she pads to the bathroom; Alice is already throwing her stuff around to find something for her to wear.

She washes her face and looks in the mirror. She looks like a kid, sighing softly Bella brushes her teeth and her hair quickly.

"I found your outfit" Alice says without looking up from the magazine she is flipping through.

Bella snorts and dresses quickly. She has no shame when it comes to Alice and Angela. They change in front of each other; they talk about things girlfriends talk about. They are her confidants. But she can't tell them about Edward…Mr. Cullen. That fleeting feeling is hers alone.

* * *

The drive to Port Angels is quiet, on her end. She tries to get engaged in the chatter between the other three people in the car. Angeles mom is really excited for her. Ben Cheney is a nice kid; he plays in their Church choir, so he won over Mrs. Weber already.

* * *

"I like the blue shirt" Bella adds her opinion. "Is he taking you to the Mid-Night Fair?"

"Yup" Angela beams. This is the first year the three of them are not officially going together.

Forks have this annual mid-night fair. Her dad is on double duty today and well into tonight and tomorrow morning. It is a big-ish event. As big as one can get in Forks. It is always the 2nd weekend in September. She never understood why they didn't just do it at the end of summer before everyone goes back to school. But she is not on the town council.

There are stalls of yummy baked goods, jars or preserve, handcrafted items. Game stalls where people try to win silly prizes. She knows Jake will be there. Billy always with a small stall, along with other rez tribal members. It is completely folk tale based and everyone loves it. She has gone the past two years with Alice, Angela and Mrs. Weber. But this year she was going to pass up going and just study or wallow over something that never was. She is 15, she is allowed.

* * *

Once Angela finds and outfit the head to Alice's to get ready, well to help her get ready.

"I just don't feel like going" Bella sits sitting in the middle of Alice's huge bed while Alice has Angela perched in front of her large vanity getting her hair done.

"Well we need to go and spy on Angela, sorry" Alice looks in the mirror meeting Angela's eyes.

"Not a problem" She laughs, she loves these girls, and going through her first potential boyfriend with them having her back at their towns rinky dink Midnight Fair is kind of perfect.

Bella watches them and presses her lips together. She sighs heavily. "Okay"

"Gees Bella don't get too excited for me" Angela pouts in the mirror.

"I'm sorry Ang, I'm just tired I guess, I am really excited for you, Ben is a nice guy"

"It will be fun, then as always we will have a sleep over at my place" Alice beams at her work in the mirror. "You look great Ang"

"So pretty" Bella smiles brightly.

* * *

Her hoodie is wrapped around her hips; the night air is warm and thick with humidity. The fair is packed with all of Forks. She spies her dad, she gives him a smile and wave as she and Alice pass arm in arm. Angela is off with Ben walking around to different stalls and games. She and Alice are following close behind, but not close enough to hear anything, just to watch. Merely to give them things to chat about well into the night at Alice's, you know the 'I saw his hand on your lower back, he definitely smiled at you and licked his lips'. Completely teenage silly girl things.

* * *

Edward has his hands shoved in his pockets. This is interesting. Jasper actually told him about it. He spotted Garrett and Kate around, the date last Saturday went well. Garrett gossiped about it like a woman to him all week. He hasn't seen Jasper, but assumes he is here as he was the one that told him about this annual Mid-Night Fair in Forks. It is rather interesting.

* * *

Bella smiles as she watches Alice try to throw a golf ball in a fish bowl. The girl is never going to be Babe Ruth.

"But I'm cute right?" Alice pouts at Bella.

"Very cute" Bella laughs. "Let's go slugger" Bella pulls Alice away from blowing all her money to win a fish that will most likely die. She certainly forgets the Fish-Gate debacle 2 summers ago. Bella won't bring that up.

"Ouf" Alice slams into a hard chest. "Watch where you're going bud…Mr. Cullen" Alice's eyes widen. Alice is the firecracker for the group. She knows what she likes, she knows what she wants…Mr. Swan and she isn't afraid to show her displeasure at something that is bothering her. She is a go-getter, the mouth piece if you will. She evens out both Bella and Angela who are on the quieter side.

Edward stares down at the two girls. "Miss. Brandon, I didn't see you"

"My fault" Alice smiles up at him, a bit starry eyed.

Bella looks everywhere besides at Mr. Cullen.

Edward stares at Bella. "Miss. Swan" He greets her.

"So which teacher got you to come to the annual Mid-Night Fair?" Alice smiles and bounces on her toes, her arm still looped with Bella's.

Bella thankfully doesn't have to answer and hope the lump in her throat doesn't sound through because in true Alice fashion she starts a conversation. The girl is really great at talking and engaging people.

Edward pulls his eyes from Bella and smiles at Miss. Brandon. Alice. She is in his English class. She is perky and a smart girl. Alice tends to add her two cents when it is normally not needed. But she is enthusiastic about class and work. "Ahh Mr. Whitlock"

Alice smiles brightly. Mr. Whitlock is pretty darn dreamy. "Cool" Alice says with a smile.

Edward nods.

Bella stands looking to the side.

"Well have fun tonight, heads up Mr. Cullen the win a fish is rigged" Alice beams brightly before turning and glaring at Mr. Franks who is running the 'Win a Fish' game. He owns the only pet store in Forks.

Bella glances at Mr. Cullen for a mere second, before Alice tugs her away.

"What is up with you?" Alice frowns standing in line for Cotton Candy. Cotton Candy at any hour is the best, but it really is amazing at 12:45am. Really.

Bella shrugs a shoulder.

"You have been so off lately, and it's only been a day" Alice cuts her eyes at Bella trying to figure it out.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm tired"

"Well it is what third week; you are studying too hard for third week Bella"

"Hey Bella!"

Bella turns and sees Jake and Paul along with Paul's girlfriend Jacob's sister Emily. She puts her hand up and waves a bit.

Alice smiles. "Hey"

"I didn't think you would be here" Jake knocks into Bella's shoulder.

"I come every year Jake" Bella smiles and rolls her eyes. "Hi Paul, Emily"

"Sorry I missed your birthday dinner" Emily hugs Bella. "Happy Be-lated"

"She was busy with Paul, surprise, surprise"

Bella smiles while Alice looks on but mostly paying attention to her Cotton Candy. "Have you been here long?"

"We just parked"

"Good you can be our ride home, Ang is on a date"

"With?" Jake questions. He glances as Paul and Emily head off together. Paul is 16; Emily is Bella and Alice's age, only 15 so that is his little sister. Paul is a nice guy so he trusts him to take Emily back home safely. He came in his car with his dad, and Paul and Emily in Paul's. He will take the girls back home or wherever they are headed tonight.

"Ben Cheney" Alice says with a smile.

"Should I know who that is?" Jacob questions Bella with a grin.

"No, but he is a nice guy, and now on the football team"

"She is dating a jock" Alice adds again making Jacob roll his eyes at Bella.

* * *

Edward stands against a game and looks at Bella with Alice and some tall boy that doesn't go to Forks. He would have noticed him. He frowns.

"Turn that frown upside down Mr. Cullen" Lauren smiles.

"Lauren, hi" He assumes everyone who is anyone comes out to celebrate this annual Mid-Night fair. It's pretty cool, well done for such a small town. Everyone around him seems to be having a good time.

"Are you here alone?" She looks around a bit to see if anyone seems like they are with him.

"Yeah" He nods.

"Good, you can take me on the Ferris wheel"

"Ah" He moves his gaze around and sees Bella looking at him and Lauren. Lauren has taken a hold of his forearm and is smiling up at him hopeful. She is a nice woman, divorced…so baggage but who doesn't have it. But she is pushy…so pushy.

* * *

Bella licks her lips and looks back to Jake.

"Oh look Mr. Whitlock" Alice beams.

Jacob frowns at Alice. He knows of her crush on Charlie. "Seriously Alice, he is like in his 20's"

"And Jacob, he is like completely hot"

Bella smiles and shrugs when Jacob gives her a look of 'she is nuts'. But Bella has nothing really to add or say to that, because her eyes dance over to Mr. Cullen and Ms. Mallory-Booth.

Leaning in close to Bella he whispers into her ear. "Come on the Ferris Wheel with me"

Bella lifts her eyes to his. "I can't leave Alice by herself"

"Of course you can" Alice grins. "I'll be here, spying on you and Ang now" She takes another huge mouthful of pink cotton candy.

Jacob winks at Alice. He knew he liked the crazy girl.

Bella stares between the two of them. She feels her fingers entwine with Jacob as he gently pulls her towards the huge wheel. "You know I don't like heights" She says softly walking next to him.

His arm slips lightly around her hip, his thumb brushes the sliver of bare skin there and he smiles when she shivers next to him coming just that much closer. "I'll protect you"

She lifts her eyes to his and smiles. "You are so cheesy"

Jacob winks at her as he pays for their small two person seat when the wheel comes to a stop. He allows her to get on first.

* * *

Edward watches Bella take a seat on the wheel with who he assumes in her friend. Garrett said she doesn't, didn't have a boyfriend.

"Hey you two kids" Garrett comes up, his arm around Kate. "Having fun?" He leers mostly at Edward side eyeing Lauren.

"Hey" Edward greets.

"Hi Garrett, you must be Kate, we have heard all about you" Lauren says with a smile making Garrett sigh with embarrassment.

"Good things I hope?" Kate glances at Garrett.

"Of course, Edward and I were going on the Ferris Wheel"

"Want to?" Garrett asks Kate, she nods and smiles.

Edward is clearly going on the Ferris Wheel.

"So you came with Lauren?" Garrett questions as he follows the two girls.

"No, I came because Jasper whom I haven't even seen told me about this fair, and Lauren just bombarded me, and now I'm apparently going on the Ferris Wheel with her" Edward grumbles, they reach the Ferris Wheel just as Bella and her friend are on their second loop. The wheel is stopped for the next bunch of people. Mostly couples. He knows this ride is a 'couple' type ride.

Bella shifts uncomfortable next to Jacob. Because she feels Mr. Cullen's eyes on her, she feels her face heat with how close he is to her. He climbs into the seat behind her and Jacob.

"Hey Bella" Garrett greets with a wave as he can Kate take the seat behind Edward and Lauren.

Jacob looks.

"Hi Mr. Davis, Ms. Mallory-Booth"

"Hi Bella" Lauren greets as she snuggles to Edward. "It's a bit chilly" She comments hoping he wraps his arm around her.

Garrett snorts as his arm goes around Kate's shoulders as they start to move. Kate lets a little squeal out of surprise.

Edward places his arm around Lauren as his eyes are glued to the back of Bella's head.

* * *

**Next we are back to school!**

**So what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She is not a baby she can do this, handle…life. After a weekend of moping like one of those 'emo' teens she had enough. Well Alice and Angela had enough. She sucked it up and Monday morning she felt so much better.

* * *

Tuesday was fine as well. No Mr. Cullen run ins.

* * *

Wednesday also good. She did catch a glimpse of him in the hallway and in true fashion she ducked out of sight. After she did that she realized how silly it was because in a few days she had to sit in a classroom with him.

* * *

Edward holds his students papers as he walks down towards his college English class. It has been a long week. He did enjoy the Mid-Night Fair on Saturday, that was interesting to say the least. He spoke to his little sister Bree on Sunday and told her about it. They gossiped like girls, he laughed and felt really good hearing about how college was going for her. She enjoyed hearing about how work on the other side of the country was going for him.

After a long conversation with her, he spoke to his mother. And in true Esme fashion she asked him if he is dating anyone. To which he replied no, to which she said 'Edward dear I'm not getting any younger here'. And this went on for a good 30 minutes before his father saved him and they had a nice chat. The weekend flew by as did the week.

The classroom is empty when he enters it. No Bella in sight, he didn't think she would be early like she has been since she was slightly late that first class. This is their 5th class now and she has been early for the last few. Taking his seat he sorts himself out.

* * *

Bella hangs around outside the door. She hasn't spoken to him since last Friday when he told her to 'get lost'. Not in so few words but that was the message and she got it loud and clear. He is right anyway, she is his student. She walks in only after three other people enter the class.

Victoria Lovell is one. Victoria is really popular, smart, funny, pretty. And just turned 18. Bella keeps her eyes on the back of Victoria's head as she follows her in.

"Afternoon Mr. Cullen" Victoria coos.

Edward lifts his head and spots Bella quickly scoot past Victoria, good student and into her normal seat near the middle to the side. "Afternoon Miss. Lovell"

Bella keeps her eyes on the desk as she hears other people file in.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Victoria smiles standing before Mr. Cullen's desk. She is dating James Lange, but she is young and whatever.

Edward frowns. "Ms. Lovell you should take your seat, and get your notes prepared for today's discussion"

Victoria grins before turning on her heels. "I'm always prepared" Victoria walks to the desk she normally occupies. "Swan" She snorts at the girl.

Bella lifts her head and forces a little smile, but by the time she smiles Victoria has already taken her seat in front of her. So she smiles at the back of her head.

Edward meets Bella's eyes for a brief moment before she looks away. He should have known this would happen. He inwardly curses himself before clearing his throat and starting the class.

* * *

Bella is attentive, and takes notes. She doesn't raise her hand or speak out during today's discussion. She listens to what the rest of the class has to offer on the reading assignment. Her own comments she keeps to herself today. She feels awkward, and she shouldn't. What happened happened and she needs to let it go and get over it. Sighing she packs up her books ready to head to lunch. She vows that next week Friday she will get over what transpired last Friday between her and Mr. Cullen, and take part in this course because she is still really excited about it. She doesn't want what happened to affect her grade or her enjoyment of the class.

"Miss. Swan, please see me after class" Edward says without looking up.

Victoria glances at Bella before leaving along with the rest of the class.

Bella sits in her seat with her bag packed. She is honestly not sure what to do. Does she go up to his desk, or just wait and let him speak to her from their respective seats. She stays in her place.

Edward lifts his head when the door shuts to the classroom. "I noticed you didn't say much of anything in class discussion today" He waits for lord knows what because he didn't ask her a question, he merely stated a true observation. "Did you do the reading?"

"Yes" Bella answer, it comes out like a whisper. She blinks a few times before lowering her head to look at her books. "I just" She starts before stopping.

"I don't want whatever that" He pauses to think of the right word. But he knows there isn't a right word. "What, I don't want the past few weeks to guide the rest of your year in my class" He says.

"I understand" Bella looks at him and nods. She had already made the decision to 'get over' it by next class so she can get back to being a part of the class discussion which are very important.

"Good, because you are really very bright" Edward says, he watches her just nod. And again he is cursing himself for it even getting to this completely awkward stage. There wasn't even an actual event that caused it, he just felt like it was heading in the wrong direction and putting a stop to it caused this.

"I understand" She repeats again. She stares at Mr. Cullen a moment longer before clearing her throat and standing up. She walks towards the front and out of the door without another word spoken between the two. It is fine.

* * *

"You seem chipper" Jasper frowns.

"I'm good" Edward comments twirling his beer as he stares across the bar.

Jasper watches Edward before taking a drink. "Girl trouble, it is girl trouble, I can tell"

Laughing he turns to Jasper. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Nope, I'm 23, young, single and enjoying living on my own"

"Yeah me too"

"Only you're not 23, your 25"

"It's still young" Edward laughs.

Jasper just scoffs. "So nothing new with the ex Mrs. Booth?"

"No, Lauren is, well she is, is she always like that?"

"Ask Garrett, we are both pretty new to Forks" Jasper laughs, he is happy that Ms. Lauren Mallory-Booth is not into him.

* * *

Charlie left for the station after their weekly dinner at the diner. She is proud he is getting braver when it comes to Sue. He stared at her longer tonight and didn't look away when she looked back.

"Hey baby"

"Hi mom" Bella lies on her bed looking across her room.

"How has the first few weeks of school gone, you're in the college class aren't you, how is it going, any cute older boys taking it?"

"Mom, slow down" Bella smiles sighing out, her mother is off with the fairies. "How is Phil?"

"Aw he is good baby" Renee sighs. "But I want to hear about school and boys, oh how is Charlie?"

"Dad is good, I think he is going to get to 1st base with Sue before the end of the year" Bella laughs a bit.

Renee chuckles. "He is always so careful" She comments on her ex-husband.

"He will get there"

"You're avoiding Bella, boys spill"

"Mom, when have I ever had anything to spill about, especially concerning boys?"

"Well there is always hope" Renee smiles into the phone.

"Not now, but Ang got asked out by a jock"

"Oh good for her, it is always the quiet girls" Renee comments.

"I'm a quiet girl"

"Exactly why I know there is something you're holding back, you'll let your dear old mother in someday I'm sure"

"You're not old mom"

"Of course I'm not" Renee laughs, she can almost see her daughter rolling her eyes. "It is Friday night, no plans?"

"I'm 15; Dad is finally just leaving me alone without having Mrs. Burns down the road check on me"

Renee laughs again and shakes her head. "He does remember we were already sleeping together at 15 and I had you at 18"

"Mom I really don't want to know this"

"Bella take a breath"

Bella groans, she does not want to hear about her mother's sex life and when she was conceived which is in turn a mention of her mother and father having sex.

"Relax, I'm done, so tell me more about the jock little Angela Weber is dating"

* * *

Bella rattles on the phone for almost an hour with her mother. The phone bill is a cost her mother carries for her. It is their time, they talk at least once a week, and it is really nice. It is enough.

After hanging up she rolls over onto her side and stares across her room, before falling asleep.

* * *

Edward pulls on some pants and grabs his iPod he is going to take a chance with the weather that looks seemingly 'okay' and go for a quick run. It is Saturday morning, he has nothing to do. Another miss is the lack of activity here in Forks. One can easily turn to gnawing off their own arm due to sheer boredom. He may give Bree or Rose a call later today.

* * *

Bella pulls her long hair into a ponytail and grabs her bag. Charlie is sleeping but has to go into work later today for a few hours. She is going to go down to the store and grabs some makings for chocolate chip oatmeal muffins. Charlie loves them and she wants to make him smile this early Saturday morning. She may even pop down to Sue's Diner for a nice hot cup of her famous coffee. She makes the best coffee.

* * *

Edward pounds the pavement, the music blaring in his ear keeps his pace and his heart rate is high, he can feel it beating through his chest.

* * *

Bella walks down the quiet street, her mind on noting major. She thinks about a few assignments she can get out of the way this afternoon. Maybe she will text the girls and see what if anything they are doing tonight or tomorrow. She likes her lazy Sundays' because usually Charlie works for a few hours and she can clean up and finish up a bit of studying. Then she can head into town and wander around to the small shops open for a few hours in the afternoon. It is really relaxing.

He spots her up a head and wonders if just sticking to his pace is okay and pretending he doesn't see her. But he is like the moth and she is the burning flame. He hates that he wants to see her, he wants her to see him, just so he has a reason. Her head is slightly bowed as she walks along the road. He looks around a bit and wonders why she is walking out alone at 7am.

Bella hears movement and looks up, she sees Mr. Cullen running towards her. Her step falters and she trips over air, just air. "Crap" She mutters banging her knee into the pavement.

Edward runs faster towards her. He crouches down and reaches to hold the knee she is clutching with her hands.

"I'm okay" She hisses rocking a bit. She is completely mortified right now.

His hands hover wanting to press them against her jean covered injured knee that her hands are holding close to her chest. "Shit Bella" He is panting from his run, sweat drips down his brow as he looks at her. "Sorry" He mutters because of his foul mouth in front of her once again.

"It's okay Mr. Cullen"

He cringes when she calls him that but it is his own fault. He needs to stay away from this girl, inside his chest she feels like an addiction. Inside his head the wheels can't stop turning when it comes to her. He has been tugging at his hair thoroughly since he met her. "Can I have a look?" His hands hover over her bent leg.

"It's fine" She says again her eyes not yet meeting his, she can feel he is staring at her.

"Bella" He says more gently this time. "I would feel better"

She lifts her eyes. "Why?" She doesn't understand why he cares, he didn't care last week.

He licks his lips. "I-I" Edward stammers of his words. This girl is brave and strong, and so smart. She can feel his bullshit, he can tell.

"Your mood swings are giving me whiplash" She mutters.

Edward drops his head and chuckles. "I'm sorry Bella" He lifts his eyes to hers.

"No big deal, like I said, it's fine, not the worse I've ever had" She comments on her injuries. She looks at his hands still hovering over the top of hers; she feels the heat from his body over her hands and really her entire body. Her heart does that flutter again. Bella looks away from his form crouched before her.

Edward eyes her; he reaches for her and grips the hem of her jeans before tugging the leg up. His thumb brushes over the already bruising area. "You should go home and ice that, knee injuries take a bit longer to feel better due to the constant moving" He whispers as his thumb still touches the delicate skin.

Bella's eyes are glued to the top of his head as his head is bowed looking at her knee. "Okay"

"My father is a doctor" He shrugs as to why he kind of knows what to do.

Bella nods. "I remember" She whispers, because he told her this information when he dropped her home.

"Where were you headed?" He removes his hand and thumb as he gently tugs the material back over her leg. He moves to stands and offers his hand to her.

Taking it with care she feels tiny pricks over her palm and down her fingers as he pulls her swiftly to her feet. She takes a moment to balance herself steady. "The store" She answers.

Edward nods a few times.

"My dad loves oatmeal chocolate chip muffins and, I was going to surprise him with some and maybe some of Sue's coffee, he loves how she makes it"

His eyes drift to her mouth and his ears wide open listening to her as she rambles. "I love muffins too"

"You're confusing me" She whispers looking down and shaking her head. Bella lifts her eyes to his and she sees regret in them but she doesn't know what for.

"I'm sorry" He mutters again.

"Why?"

"For feeling like I do" He bites out. "We shouldn't, we can't be friends" He doesn't even know what they are but whatever they are it can't be anymore as much as he would like it to be more. He hates himself for even admitting that.

"Mr…Edward" She says softly just testing, she looks at his face. "Do you feel it?"

"Bella" He warns her but gently.

"You do" She sighs letting out the air, the feeling she has kept inside, kept bottled for a week, because she couldn't express them because he was trying to push her away. He pushed her away.

"I can't feel it, I shouldn't"

"But do you Edward?"

He mutters a string of curses under his breath.

"Just tell me, please"

"Yes, yes I feel something, I don't know what I just know that I shouldn't and we can't be anything more than student and teacher"

Bella nods, she understands, she does. It is somewhat comforting to know at least she isn't in 'this' whatever it is alone. Even if they can't act on anything, she isn't feeling something left field, what she feels is real. She is 15 she doesn't understand half the feelings that are going on inside her. But she understands that what she is feeling for Edward right now is pretty strong and very real. It is scary.

"You need to ice that knee before it swells"

"Okay" She nods staring at him.

"Take care Bella"

"You too Edward, I'll see you at school"

"I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the reading" He comments as she walks off. He watches her turn over her shoulder and smile.

* * *

**So that was not planned, UGH so annoying actually. He was meant to go to Boston for Thanksgiving before any of the above conversation was said… But I just feel like it would drag and drag, plus I couldn't really help it. It kind of just happened.**

**Hope you liked it and will review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**The only thing that I own is the idea. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns the characters. I just love them so much I can't help but keep them alive by writing more and more stories *hope she doesn't mind***

**Nor do I own the quotes Bella said. They are owned by:**

***in order used in the story***

**- Arundhati Roy**

**-Percy Bysshe Shelley**

**- W.H. Auden**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"The parallel between the two characters is enchanting, it draws the reader, it is meant to and she does it so very well" Bella licks her lips pausing a moment. "One can get lost in the connection that is shared between the main characters, it is something completely palpable" Her hands move as she speaks to him, to the class about the reading, about the writer.

Edward stares at her; he is lost for a moment in her words and her thoughts on the reading.

"I think the ideals are perfect for the story"

His eyes, only on hers. "Um, very good Miss. Swan" Edward nods trying to get his breath and mind back on track to continue. Bella is remarkable.

Bella nods her head once before looking down at her books, she feels the silly school girl blush creeping to her cheeks. Her hand absentmindedly touches her cheek hoping for it to go away, willing no one to see. But when she looks up again, no one is paying her any attention. Edward's eyes catch hers for a moment before he continues to another student offering his opinion on the topic at hand.

* * *

Today she hangs around, very slowly packing her bag until she is the last one left in the classroom.

"How did you get so smart Bella?" He lifts his eyes to her form sitting in her normal seat.

Bella shrugs one shoulder. "I'm not really"

"I beg to differ" He eyes her. "You don't see yourself clearly, or take compliments well do you?"

"I just like to blend in" She is just trying to make it through high school. She doesn't get bullied or anything, but it is high school after all. She loves the work and challenges but she wants to just get through with as little attention on her as possible.

"How can you blend in when you were born to stand out?"

She licks her lips and stares at him. "Edward that is the loveliest thing anyone has ever said to me" Aside from her parents of course.

He looks away and clears his throat, he has over stepped his boundaries enough for one day. "I'm glad you joined in today" He finishes.

Bella smiles and nods. "I really do love this class"

"Good" He watches her stand, grab her mustard backpack, he watches as she slings it over her shoulder and walk towards the front of his classroom more in the doors direction rather than his desk.

"I'll see you around Mr. Cullen"

"Good day Miss. Swan" He smiles.

* * *

"You are in a good mood" Charlie comments.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bella shrugs one shoulder.

Charlie eyes her and then smiles. "How is the college class going, that was today right?" He takes a sip of his milk shake.

"Yeah, it was good, I really like it"

"Good to hear Bells, you are such a smart girl"

Bella smiles at her father. She loves how he is her biggest fan. He is always proud of her and he says it, the lovely stuff is really limited but she just knows he loves her through how proud and supportive he is. He doesn't need to hug and kiss her all the time. What he does and how he shows his love is enough. He trusts her as well which is such a big thing.

* * *

It is sort of a game. She is sure Mr. Cullen, Edward has a point, he always has a point. She laughs at the number of silly lines coming off of the lips of her classmates. She recognizes some from Judy Blume books. Roald Dahl even.

Edward claps his hands together and points to Sarah Freeman who shouts out a line from Pride and Prejudice "Good one" He commends her.

Bella licks her lips.

Edward meets her eyes and points to her, he waits a beat.

"_The_ _way her body existed only where he touched her. The rest of her was smoke_"

The class is quiet.

Edward swallows.

"Wait, what book is that?" Jane Aro comments, she frowns and looks around the room, everyone is staring at Isabella Swan. "Well?"

Edward shakes his head and clears his throat. "Miss. Swan?" He knows the book, he is shocked, that she has read it. Well he really shouldn't be shocked.

"Um" Bella looks down for a moment before up and meeting Edward's eyes. She then shifts her eyes around the room, and everyone is looking at her. She should have stuck with a quote from To Kill a Mockingbird or something. "The God Of Small Things" Bella tucks her hair. "It is by Arundhati Roy"

"Very good Miss. Swan" He tries to hide his smirk, but fails so to distract the class he calls for the end of class.

"Have a good weekend Bella" He whispers as she passes his desk with a smirk on her face.

"You too Edward" She whispers back even more softly without looking at him. She feels like another person when she is around him.

* * *

Bella walks into the small books store on Sunday. Charlie is at the station. Alice is studying and Angela is on a study 'date' with Ben. He is a nice guy they haven't really had a chance to get together and all hang out. But the Halloween Dance is coming up and she will get to know him better then.

The books store owned by Mr. Davis' girlfriend Kate, it is small but the layout is so romantic. That is such an odd description for a book store but that is the only way Bella can describe it.

It is dark; the book shelves are high and full. There are rows running the length of the store and small sitting area to the back and front of it. The front desk is off to the side near the door. There is a tiny bell on the door that dings when the door opens. That might just be the best part. It is silly but she loves that little bell when it dings as she enters and leaves.

It smells new, yet old. She enjoys the fiction section, because most of the books are gently used. Kate has really done a wonderful job with it. She hopes when she is old enough her dad will let her get a summer job in the store. Maybe next summer, she will be going 16 after all.

"Hey Bella"

Bella turns holding a book. "Mike, hi" She looks around for his other half. Bella gently places the book back in its spot.

"So, I was wondering, are you going to the" He fiddles with his belt loops. "Halloween Dance?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it" She is finally able to go to dances; this is the second year for Mike. But the years before she wasn't old enough to go to the High School dances.

She hears the tiny ding as she speaks to Mike.

"Well I was wondering"

"Wondering what?" She frowns at him slightly confused waiting for him to continue. Her eyes shift towards the tall copper haired man walking smoothly into view.

"Do you want to go with me?"

Edward hears the words as he takes another step closer to the top of the isle of books where he sees Bella standing with Mike Newton.

"Um, oh" Bella widen her eyes, she sees Edward now just behind Mike looking at her hard like he is listening or heard. She doesn't know. Her eyes on Edward cause Mike to look around.

"Hey Mr. Cullen" Mike nods his head.

"Mr. Newton" Edward says curtly. "Miss. Swan"

"Mr. Cullen" Bella answers before looking back to Mike. In the corner of her eye she watches Edward pick an isle and walk down.

"So about the dance"

"I'm going with Alice, we are kind of going together, and my friend Jake, Ang will be there too, its a group thing" She explains, not wanting to just say 'No thanks buddy'. "But I'm sure Jessica would love to go" She nods enthusiastically. Jessica hates her she doesn't even know why she is helping her. Really helping Jessica helps her because she is not interested in Mike.

"I'll ask her I guess" He says before heading out, he just came in because he saw her wondering around the stacks of books.

Bella turns and doesn't see Edward in sight, she knows he walked down a random isle in the rich coloured bookstore. She sees the employee that works on Sunday's. Kate who owns the store doesn't come in on Sunday's. The guy behind the desk has his headphones on and is flipping through a magazine, while bobbing his head along with the beat in his ears.

She tiptoes around the side to look down an isle of stacks. She sees Edward leaning on a stack that is just a foot taller than him; the books engulf him as he stands there, his hands deep in his pockets.

He looks at her and gives her a small smile. If he is completely honest with himself, he didn't really need a book; he was sitting across the street having some lunch and saw her go into the store. So on top of having completely inexplicable feelings for his student he is a stalker as well. "Hey" He greets her.

"Hi" She walks down, deeper into the isle of books, the tower either side of her. "Are you here to buy" She turns her head to the right and smiles. "What to Expect When Your Expecting?" She grins when his face drops and he realize he is in the self help section. To the left, the books he is leaning on are therapy books and healing ones. And a few cook books.

Edward soon smiles watching her shift on her feet. He looks down at her red converse and jean covered legs. "No, I was hoping for a bit of information on" He looks around and grabs a book. "The Power of Healing, Through Tea Therapy" He holds the book out to her and smiles after reading the title. Completely ridiculous.

"I've read it, it's good"

"Have you?" He laughs softly.

Bella smiles and shakes her head.

"You have read many books, this I know, I can tell just by the way you speak"

She stares at him before swallowing and letting her tongue touch her lips, they are suddenly dry.

"Are you going with Mr. Newton to the dance?" He was asked to join the committee by Garrett. Garrett has a way with words, seriously. He got Jasper to join as well.

"And give Jessica Stanley another reason to hate me, I think I'll pass on that" She scoots past him and hears him follow. Turning down another isle from the end she looks up at the books before her. "Have you read this?" She pulls one off the shelf and hands it back to him. She can feel he is close enough to just take it.

Edward takes the book; his fingers gently brush hers as he takes a hold of the spine. Looking at the title he answers. "Yes"

"_Soul meets soul on lovers' lips_" She quotes, as she walks slowly.

He looks at the back of her head as he places the book in its place and follows her.

"And this?" She hands him another, she isn't even looking at him as he is still very much behind her as she walks, her pace languid.

"Yes" Edward answers after reading the title once again before placing it back.

"_He was my North, my South, my East and West, My working week and my Sunday rest_" She says with a sigh and turns around to rest her back on the shelves in the isle.

Edward moves to stand directly in front of her; he mirrors her position and leans his back on the shelves on the opposite side of the isle. "Bella" He breathes her name.

She stares at him, her hands under her back, pressed between the shelves of books and her bum, she wills herself not to move or act.

"I-I" He stammers. "I came in here after you"

"Why?" She feels her heart beating from her chest, over him, over his words, his actions.

"I am clearly pathetic" He admits. As if admitting his actions somehow negate what he is doing. He doesn't even know what he is doing.

"I don't think you are" She says softly and looks at him, really looks at him. He is older than her, but he is still so young looking. There are no wrinkles around his eyes, or his mouth. Looking at his mouth, it makes her heart flutter just a bit more. It is so strange, right now she wants to crawl into bed and duck under the blankets with Alice or Angela and spill her guts. Spill every crazy unexplainable thing she is feeling. That she has been feeling since she met him. But she can't because that would make her as crazy as she feels.

He watches her move a hand and run it up into her loose hair. "I should go and let you get back to buying your book"

"I'll see you in class Edward?" She says almost hopefully.

"Yes" He gives her a smile before standing still and letting her walk off first with a book in hand. He doesn't know what she picked up. He watches as she disappears from the end of the isle.

* * *

"I was told we didn't have to dress up" Edward says looking at Garrett in his Zorro get up.

"We don't, but I for one love Halloween and you score major points being the 'cool' teacher that dressed up"

Edward rolls his eyes.

"But Mr. Cullen doesn't need any more cool points, especially with the teenage girls of Forks High" Garrett places his hands together and bats his eyelashes. "Those poor seniors are so starry-eyed over you and Jas, seriously man"

"I am not to blame for that" Edward defends himself.

"Yeah, yeah" Garrett says grabbing his fake sword. "You ready to make sure there is 2 feet between these adolescents?"

Edward laughs. "This should be good"

"Trust me; it is pretty epic each year"

* * *

"Thanks Dad" Bella says when Charlie drops her and Alice off out front of the school.

"So Jake is meeting you right?"

"Yeah, I'll wait out here for him and Alice"

"Where is Angela?"

"I told you Dad" Bella whines a bit. "She is coming with her boyfriend"

Charlie's moustache twitches at the thought of his baby girl having a boyfriend. He is honestly glad she doesn't have one…yet. Ever, if he has any say in it. And he is the Chief so he does. "Okay, so Jake will bring you and Alice back to our place, after this shindig"

"Oh my gosh Dad" Bella hisses at his completely 'old person' lingo. She laughs and shakes her head. He does this, acts like a crazy father.

"Have fun Bells, you look great" He says getting serious.

"Well thank you!" She laughs at her silly costume, her hands on her hips as she strikes a little pose for him outside of his cruiser.

* * *

Bella sits on the bench and fiddles with her phone as she waits for Jake and Alice. This is a 'date' Halloween Dance/Party. So Charlie insisted as he was working the late shift, she take Jacob, to which Jacob was thoroughly pleased, and let him take the two girls home.

"Harry Potter?"

Bella lifts her head and smiles. "Mr. Cullen, you didn't dress up"

"I hear I lose my cool points for that"

"Well you don't lose them; you just don't gather anymore, at least not tonight"

Edward smiles down at her. He looks at the Harry Potter scar on her forehead, and the black fake glasses she is sporting. And the scarf let's not forget the Harry Potter scarf, perfect colours. He moves and takes a seat on the stone bench next to her. "Who are you waiting for Miss. Brandon?"

Bella smiles. "Yeah, I'm waiting for Alice and Jake"

"Jake?"

"Good friend" She watches him nod.

"I see Miss. Swan" He nods and ignores his silly feeling of jealousy; it is completely uncalled for and out of order.

"He's not my boyfriend" She whispers turning her head to look at him. There are so many people going into the school, she can't recognize any really. She doesn't know any to be honest. She knows her small group and knows of people in her class.

"I wasn't asking that" He mutters.

Her head is turned to the side and he is not looking at her, he is facing forward. She has this urge to lift her hand and run it through the base of his hair, on his neck. Swallowing she turns her head away quickly. Just in time to see Jacob coming towards them wearing a grin and a wolf mask pushed on top of his head.

"Hey Bells" He greets her, pulling her up he embraces her tightly. "You look cute" He smiles taping the rim of her glasses causing her to fiddle with them and push them back up her nose. "Harry Potter huh?"

"Yeah" She nods. "Wolf…traditional"

Jacob winks at her.

Edward clears his throat and stands. He looks at the young man; he was the same kid that took her on the ride at the Mid-Night Fair. He is just about near his height. The kid is big.

Jacob wraps his arm around Bella's shoulders and looks at the man.

"Jacob, this is my college level English teacher Mr. Cullen"

Edward smiles and extends his hand. "Nice to meet you Jacob"

"Yeah you too" Jake nods at him. "Is Alice here yet?"

"No" Bella pouts a bit, he catches Edward's eyes for a moment before he nods a little at her and turns to go back inside. Pulling out her phone she is out of Jake's hold and she looks at the screen. "She should be here in 2 minutes according to her mom's GPS in the car" Bella laughs looking up at Jake.

"The girl is cray, cray"

Bella bites her lip holding in her laugh and nods.

* * *

**So next time we will have a nice little trip: **

**Thanksgiving to Boston and then Seattle…Seattle you may ask why, well you shall find out!**

**I really hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for the support!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm not going to be putting dates in there, just this one time…maybe another. But as of now, just this time. By the end of the Chapter it will be around Saturday 8****th**** December 2007 *well that is the exact date as I just looked at a calendar***

**Quotes do not belong to me:**

***in order of appearance in the story***

**Margaret Wise Brown**

**Charles Dickens**

**Annie Proulx**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Friday 16****th**** November 2007**

"Good class"

"I thought" He sits back in his chair and rests his hands on his stomach. "I thought we had moved past the word 'good'"

Bella grins unable to stop herself. "No class next week" She says in an almost whiny voice that she hates the second it leaves her lips.

Edward watches her carefully. "No" He breathes out. Forks High has a whole week off for Thanksgiving. He doesn't understand it but he is kind of looking forward to the break.

"And you're traveling" She more states as she spoke to him before, when they had a moment alone. He told her about his excitement to see his family at Thanksgiving.

"Sunday actually" He nods.

"And you are going for Christmas as well?" Bella wonders because she doesn't know.

"Yes" He nods. "My mother is desperate for some attention from her only son, she is very dramatic" Edward says with a smile.

"I see" Bella comments looking at his desk littered with work. Papers, one is hers. "You have a lot of work to do over the break" She is prolonging this conversation as much as she can.

"I do, and I'm planning the class trip to Seattle"

Bella looks at him and smiles. "I looked it up online" She tells him. "The exhibit will be amazing"

"It should be good, I have to finalize the arrangements this afternoon because it is a week after I get back, and then Christmas is right around the corner" He rambles. "Are you able to go?" He knows she was a bit worried about being allowed to go. It is not an overnight trip, but it is a full day. They will leave at 8am on the Saturday, and drive the three hours to Seattle. Then leave Seattle at 4pm and arrive back in Forks at the high school where most of the class will have their cars at around 7pm.

Bella nods quickly. "My dad was fine with it" He really was. He was weary at first but he relaxed a bit knowing how much Bella wanted to go. And how much of an opportunity it would be for her.

"I'm glad you will be able to join us" He comments watching her.

Bella shoves her hair behind her ears and smiles. "So I'll see you after Thanksgiving"

"Yes" He says softly to her.

"Bye Edward"

"Have a good Thanksgiving Bella"

"You too" She says quietly heading from the classroom.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, you look so skinny" Esme clutches his face; she runs her fingers through his hair. "Your hair is so long"

"Mom please" Edward groans as his father smirks lifting his bag.

"Well you do, have you been eating?"

"Yes I eat just fine"

Esme cuts her eyes at her son. "Well before you go, I will be sending you off with a month's worth of food, seeing as you will be back for Christmas" She grins happily.

"You look good son" Carlisle says as Logan International Airport Pickup.

"He looks too thin, oh Edward honey wait til you see the house"

He glances at his father who just shrugs. "She got Emmett and I to hang Christmas lights, Santa threw up"

Edward laughs, his parents are ridiculous.

* * *

"We're home, Bree?" Carlisle calls to his daughter who lives on Campus at Boston College. She comes home often; she is their baby still despite being 20.

Bree skips down the stairs in the huge brownstone they call home. "Look at you"

Edward smiles as his little sister rushes towards him, he lifts her easily and hugs her tightly. "Look at you squirt"

Bree huffs and knocks his shoulder as he sets her down. "How is life in rainy Forks?" She questions with a smile.

"Wet"

Carlisle laughs. "Rose will be here for dinner with Emmett, you have time to get settled and relax a bit before the masses join"

* * *

Edward lies in his bed; he flips his phone over and smiles at the text. He is crossing the line something fierce with Bella. He knows this. The line is about 2 miles back. But he can't stop himself, he doesn't want to stop getting to know her, and he can't force himself to stop wanting to know her, know more and more about her.

'**_Hope you got in safe_**_'_

He reads her text message she just sent. He knows she is smart so he knows she is aware he is most likely at home. She is certainly right. He types a message back to her.

'**_I did, in bed relaxing, waiting for the reunion to start_**'

'**_Good to hear, it's 5pm there right?_**'

'**_5:06 actually_**' He smiles sending the text back. He can literally hear her growl.

'**_Well according to my alarm clock it is 2:00 exactly_**_'_

'**_No wonder you were late for my first class_**' Now he can see her smiling. '**_J/K_**' He sends quickly after.

'**_Very funny Mr. Cullen_**'

Edward smiles and types back to her. '**_Can text you later, I need to nap before my other sister and her husband come over_**'

'**_Of course_**'

'**_Later then_**'

'**_Later_**' She responds making him smile. He rests his phone down and shuts his eyes. He rests his hand on his stomach and falls into a light sleep.

* * *

"Where is he?" Emmett booms.

Edward groans in his teenage bedroom, his hand smacks down on his face and he rubs his forehead. "Need sleep" The time difference has knocked him off side. Which is strange because it is earlier in Forks. It could just be the stress of everything. Everything besides Bella which is also strange because his feelings for her should be the most stressful, but thinking about her is so easy and nice.

"There he is!" Emmett bangs the door open. He looks at his favorite brother in law. "My favorite brother in law!"

"Your only brother in law" Edward says with a yawn sitting up.

Emmett walks in and grabs Edward up hugging him. "Man, I missed you, Carlisle and I are outnumbered" He pats Edward on the back. "That Bree is a firecracker, she really back talks now that she's a college girl"

Edward laughs and drops to the bed to sit next to Emmett. Emmett is a breath of fresh air; he is completely different to Rosalie. She is so driven and focused and he is her polar opposite. He works hard but he is just so different from her, from the family. But they love him all the same. They love his antics and crude jokes. He is very much a Cullen, through marriage, Rosalie kept her last name and Emmett in true fashion is now Emmett McCarthy-Cullen.

"So what's Forks like, I hear Rose gabbing with you like two damn girls"

Edward laughs and rubs his cheek. "It's good, different, but good, Rose would hate it, you like love it"

"Maybe I'll take a weekend out there"

"Yeah you should, I met a few nice guys"

"Did you now?" Emmett says in a high pitched voice and bats his eyelashes.

"Not like that" Edward growls.

"You sure man, we would still love you, well Esme might not be too happy" Emmett laughs and knocks into his brother in laws shoulder. "So any hot chicks at the high school?"

His first thought is Bella but he would not put her under the 'hot chick' category. She is a beautiful girl. "No"

"Damn you've not been laid in what is it now, August, September, October, November, damn 4 months!"

"Oh my god Emmett, I've been busy"

"Not getting busy I see" Emmett scoffs.

"Where is my sister?"

"Downstairs gabbing"

Edward tries to deflect.

"Man we need to go out while you're here and get your ass laid"

It doesn't work. Edward ignore him and stands, he heads out quickly.

* * *

Dinner at the restaurant is great; it was so much fun catching up with his sisters and parents tonight. Emmett is such a good sport, he can dish it and he can take it even better. Rose keeps him in line as best as she can.

"So think about it"

"I'll think about it" Edward says kissing his sister cheek as they say goodnight in the parking lot. He naturally came with his parents.

Bree doesn't have a car, the campus is so central, as is the T. She doesn't need nor want on. Carlisle said he would buy her one when she finishes her course. The girl has picked out the make and model she wants. It is in a frame in Carlisle's home office.

He doesn't want to think about it, but Rosalie is insistent that he will really like Tanya. Tanya is new to the Boston area and Rose is now her dentist. Go figure.

"She is really nice and pretty, and blonde, you love blondes"

Edward holds his tongue with his 'I'm a brunette man' comment. He really needs to stop this, stop thinking like this about Bella. It is not too late; he can't act like it's too late to stop all of this. "I'll think about calling her"

"Well you only have until next Sunday" Rose says. He gets off for a whole week for Thanksgiving. She doesn't know how this place Forks learns but she is not one to argue when she has her brother home for a week.

* * *

The only girl he is thinking about calling is one he shouldn't be. Edward falls from the shower into his bed and breathes a low 'fuck'. His damp hair is wetting his pillow, yet he doesn't care. He pulls his phone from the night table. Glancing at the time at the top of his phone he sees it is only 7:30pm on her side of the country. And its Sunday night, and she doesn't have school tomorrow. He debates texting her, for all but two seconds.

* * *

Bella is talking to Alice and Angela on IM video chat about this week and what their plans are. All have papers for classes due next week Monday. Most will count heavily on their Fall term grade. Her college paper for Edward has been handed in. She desperately hopes he likes it.

Her phone buzzes on her night table behind her and she turns her head. "I have to go"

"Oh Bella come on" Alice whines. "What is going on with you?"

"Yeah, what?" Angela chimes in. "Who is it, is it Mike…Jake?"

"Oh my gosh, it is not them"

"We know you are hiding something"

"I'm hiding nothing" Bella lies. "I'll see you both tomorrow" They have plans to meet at Alice's house and talk while working on papers together. All for different classes, but the atmosphere will be nice and calm, but also fun as they work.

"Maybe she will spill tomorrow" Alice says to Angela.

"Trust me there is nothing to spill" Bella lies again. And she is not really sure what is going on, so she is half telling the truth. She can't explain to herself so she certainly can't explain it to her friends.

"Have fun with your secret lova" Alice grins.

Angela just laughs and signs off. Bella powers down and rushes to her bed, dropping on with a thud she grabs her phone. Her lips turn into a smile.

'**_Are you still up?_**'

'**_It's not my bedtime yet_**' She answers back with a grin.

'**_It's mine_**'

'**_How was seeing your family tonight?_**'

'**_They are crazy, it's official_**'

Bella laughs. '**_Good crazy?_**'

'**_No, not good crazy, when has crazy ever been good?_**'

She smiles at her screen. He is giving her butterflies all over and it feels really good, new, she wants more. '**_I don't know, never_**'

'**_See you are so smart, never_**'

Bella bends her legs and places her bare feet flat on the bed. '**_What are your plans tomorrow?_**'

'**_Not sure yet, you?_**'

'**_Paper writing with Alice and Angela_**'

'**_Yeah I have to grade the papers_**'

Bella licks her lips. '**_I_** **_hope you like mine_**'

'**_I'm sure I'll love it Bella_**'

She smiles again. '**_Are you tired?_**'

'**_Yeah a little_**'

'**_Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere, Goodnight Edward_**' she types.

'**_x_**'

Her eyes widen when she looks at his last message to her, she bites her lip to stop the completely ridiculous squeal that is about to erupt from her mouth.

* * *

"Well done Miss. Swan" He says passing her desk and resting her paper down before her.

She looks at the A+ circled in red. A blush creeps on her face but she keeps her head down so that it can't be seen.

Edward looks at the top of her head and smiles passing the next paper out. "I enjoyed reading each one of these papers" He says to the class. "Everyone did a fantastic job" Edward commends them. He is pleased because them doing a good job is a reflection on his style of teaching and his drive. He wants them all to succeed and be the best they can be.

"Mr. Cullen what is the news on the trip?" James Lange calls out.

"We leave next Saturday, at 8am, so everyone needs to be in the school parking lot by 7:30 with your handbag, satchel" He laughs. "Whatever you want, camera, photos are allowed" He informs them. "The museum is providing a lunch for us so cash is not needed unless you what something at the gift store" He shrugs looking around the room.

Everyone nods understanding.

"It will be great and count towards some of your final grade now that everyone is going" He wasn't going to make it count, but since everyone is going to take part, everyone meaning Bella. He is going to make this trip a piece of the end grade come May.

Bella meets his eyes.

* * *

"Dad I will be with a whole class of other kids, I don't need this" She groans standing outside his cruiser at 7:20am on Saturday morning. She sees Edward there talking to some of her classmates. She sees the huge Greyhound bus, and a few of her classmates leaning on their cars looking like they are ready to fall asleep. She is the only one with a parent so far. Everyone else is 17 or older and they all have cars.

"Bells it would make your old man feel better"

Bella growls and grabs the pepper spray. "You're not old"

Charlie smiles and ruffles her hair.

"Dad please" She whines with wide eyes.

"Oh relax" He winks. "I'll be here to pick you up at 7"

"Okay"

"Did you pack your camera?"

"Yes" She nods quickly.

"I'm going to speak to your teacher"

Bella watches as he leaves her to grab her small cross body bag. She feels like a child right now, she is a child and she hates that fact.

* * *

Bella sits near the front of the Greyhound. She is the youngest in the class; therefore she doesn't hang out with the other students. She has no other classes with them; she doesn't eat lunch with them. She can hear them either sleeping, or chatting to each other.

Edward takes the empty seat next to Bella. "He really loves you" He says softly to her.

Turning her head she nods at him. "It is a little embarrassing" Bella admits.

"Why?"

"Because" She shrugs one shoulder. "His natural parental worry just shows how young I am"

Edward nods understanding. Her age is not something he wants to keep remembering but he can't very well forget it. "My mother still worries about me, you are young" He says.

Bella nods and crosses her legs. "Yeah, I know" She whispers.

"But you are more than just your age" He says softly, he reaches out and runs his thumb tenderly on top of her hand as it rests on her thigh.

It last no more than 2 seconds but she feels it over her whole body, it feels wonderful.

They are not alone but they are very much unnoticed.

* * *

Bella sits on the Greyhound as they head back to Forks; she is flipping through the complimentary exhibit collection book they got. She took two.

"Did you like the book exhibit?" He says with a smile.

"You know I did" She answers, a blush creeps over her cheeks when he stands there watching her as the bus is just starting to move. "Are you going to sit?"

"Yeah" He watches her pull her bag from the empty spot to make room for him.

"Great trip Mr. Cullen" Jane shouts from the back of the bus.

Everyone laughs. It was really good, informative, and interesting.

Edward turns back from giving her a very nerdy thumb up with a smile on his face.

"Everyone loves you" Bella says staring at him.

"_You know what I am going to say. I love you. What other men may mean when they use that expression, I cannot tell; what I mean is, that I am under the influence of some tremendous attraction which I have resisted in vain, and which overmasters me. You could draw me to fire, you could draw me to water, you could draw me to the gallows, you could draw me to any death, you could draw me to anything I have most avoided, you could draw me to any exposure and disgrace. This and the confusion of my thoughts, so that I am fit for nothing_'

His voice is barely above a whisper but she hears him. "Edward" She says softly, her eyes fall shut, as she breathes in his presence. She lets his words coat her body, her mind. It is never enough being close to him. It won't ever be enough.

"_I wish I knew how to quit you_."

She opens her eyes and stares at him.

* * *

**Oooooooooooooooh its coming, can you feel it?**


	10. Chapter 9

**OH GREAT so now you are all excited…crap!**

**Hope this doesn't disappoint**

**By the way, my Bella is the 2007 face & body – from the Hollywood Life Breakthrough Awards photos. AND we are in 2007 so it is kind of perfect*winky face***

**Quote by:**

**Margaret Mitchell**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**A Kiss is Just a Kiss **

"I'm so sorry Bells, we are swamped here, there was a wolf attack"

"What?" Bella says into her cell with her eyes wide. "A wolf attacked a person?"

"Not a person, a family of bears" Charlie explains. "Keep that pepper spray near"

Edward watches her pace as she speaks to her father. A wolf he wonders where the heck they are living…right Forks.

"Never mind the spray, I'll bring home a club for you, let me call Jake and see if he can pick you up"

"No, it's okay Dad" She turns and looks at Edward.

He mouths 'I can take you', Edward watches her nod.

"Are you going to get a ride from a friend in class?"

Bella rolls her eyes; she doesn't have friends in this class but can't bother to explain that now to her father. "Mr. Cullen has been waiting with me, he can drive me home"

"Oh that would be great, tell him thank you"

"I will" Bella says. "I'll see you when you get in, be safe"

"You be safe, lock the doors, get Edward to walk you to the door"

Bella smiles a bit. "Dad I think I'll make it from his car to the door without getting attacked by a wolf"

"Bella this is not a joke"

"Yeah I know, be safe, see you in the morning"

"Love you kid"

"Love you too dad" She says softly. "Bye" She adds hanging up.

Edward watches her shove her phone into her pocket.

"You don't have to take me Edward"

"Yes I do"

"I can walk" She feels so young, everyone else has driven off in their cars. And she has to depend on her father who is stuck at work. Walking would make her feel better. More adult.

"You're not walking Bella, get in" It has turned dark already. The days are so much shorter now. Edward pulls the doors open, he stands looking at her and waiting for her move.

Bella walks to his car. "Thanks" She mutters sliding into the front seat and buckling in. She watches him jog around the other side and get in.

"Are you warm enough?" It is cold and damp in Forks as it is, adding the winter season makes it a bit harsher.

"Little cold"

"And you wanted to walk" He rolls his eyes and smirks at her, as he fiddles with the heat. He knows she wants to be older, hell he wants that too. But she doesn't need to be embarrassed about anything. She really is perfect, young but perfect.

"I just didn't want you to think I was a child and had to depend on my Dad to get me"

Edward turns his head as he starts up his car. "Bella, you are a young girl but you're not a child, I don't think you are a child, crazy for wanting to walk, yes" He points out.

"Good crazy?" Bella finally smiles.

Edward laughs and drives off.

* * *

Edward parks in front of her house. "Here we are"

Bella sighs and turns to look at him, her belt is unlocked. "Edward" It feels so incomplete right now. She doesn't know why but her heart is pounding. She is in desperate need of something.

"I need to tell you I'm sorry, again" He needs to say this.

"Why?" Her eyes float over his form.

"For feeling like I do for you" He knows what these feelings are now.

"How do you feel…really?" She pushes softly; she looks at his profile and can see he is struggling. His brow is furrowed, eyes are tense. He already told her he feels 'it' whatever it is.

"I couldn't explain it before" He starts, his eyes cast down, ashamed.

Bella stares at him. "Look at me" She urges. She watches him turn his face and eyes up to hers. Maybe hearing his 'it' will explain her 'it'. This is all new to her and she needs help through these feelings.

"I didn't want to explain it; I didn't want the feelings to be real" He so very much wanted it to be fleeting.

"What is it you feel?"

"Protective, jealous, needy"

Bella bites her lip and nods watching him, his lips, mouth, and his words.

"And I'm sorry"

"Feelings aren't wrong"

He shuts his eyes lightly for a moment, this girl is comforting him. "Bella they are, these are, I shouldn't be here sitting with you, putting this on you" He should be suppressing and dealing with alone.

"What if, if I feel the same way, are they still wrong?" She knows the answer, she knows the law.

"Yes" He opens his eyes and looks at her. "So very wrong" His hand touches her warm cheek.

"I'm needy too, and jealous" She is of Mrs. Mallory-Booth, and the other female teachers around him, even Victoria. Victoria is 18 and closer to his age than she is. Anyone woman, girl, he comes in contact with. Any woman smarter than her, older than her, she feels the strike of jealousy in her belly.

"Bella"

She bites her lip, licks them, suddenly she thrusts her body towards his, completely ungracefully.

Edward pulls back shocked but her hands gripping his face stopping him, she lips crush to his, her teeth bang into his.

Pulling back she pants a bit and gasps with wide eyes. "That was awful" She states looking at her lap. "It wasn't good" She looks at him, her fingers touch her lips.

"No, it wasn't" He smiles licking his lips.

Bella looks away. "It was my first time, you know" Her voice grows annoyed with him at the end.

And in this very moment, this single moment he knows, he loves her. Edward shakes his head. "I know, let me show you"

Turning back to look at him, she feels him cup the side of her face again gently.

"Let me show you how" He mutters staring at her.

His hand is so warm, her skin feels like it's on fire. The console between them and the wheel in front of him is a slight hindrance, but she follows his lead. He brings her face closer to his and he moves closer to hers. Her eyes are wide and hopefully as she stares into his. She wonders for a second if she should shut them. She is excited. She can't correctly describe the feelings running through her body in this very moment.

Edward stops their movements, his lips mere inches from hers, she smells like heaven. He is going to hell. His eyes watch as she licks her lips eagerly. "Bella" He breathes.

The warmth of his breath floats over her lips.

"When we start this" It is a whole other level, different from the tiny touches, the texting, the quoted words, the feelings kept, mostly repressed. It is a new dimension, a new division.

"I want this" She says leaning in a bit closer. "I do" She breathes out. So close.

"Bella" Edward stares at her eyes. "Don't move" He whispers.

Nodding a tiny bit she feels his fingers tighten at the side of her face, slightly in her loose hair. Her breath hitches when his lips touch hers. She feels this tingling from her lips, down her throat, over her chest, in the pit of her stomach, to her toes.

Edward captures her soft lips gently. She feels magnificent. "Open your mouth" He whispers quickly, his heart is pounding against his chest. He could lose himself in her so quickly and rush this. Ruin it. He holds it together, savoring her. All of it for her.

Her eyes fall shut, she feels his other hand cup the other side of her face and control her lightly. It is a push and pull, so gentle and sweet.

He gently sucks her lips, kisses them, and lets his tongue stroke against hers soothingly, deliberately, and painstakingly slow. It is pleasure.

After a moment she gets the hang of it, she takes from him, and gives, her hands move to press against his chest. A finger strokes his throat, her eyes are shut but her body knows what it is doing, knows where it is going now.

He kisses her upper lip once again knowing she needs air. Edward pulls back slowly, his eyes open and he looks at her for a moment.

She pulls back along with him, her face still held by his warm hands. She stares at him completely satisfied

Edward watches her, her lips damp and slightly parted, as she breathes.

"That was…good"

Edward grins at her. "_You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how_."

* * *

Bella lies in bed and touches her lips; she can't shut her mind down. It is only 9pm, she needs to call Alice and Angela and squeal to them about it, but she can't. So she lies in bed and touches her mouth. She lets her thumb and forefinger lightly tug at her lower lip. Dropping her hand Bella now touches her lip with her tongue. She can still taste everything.

* * *

Edward stands in the shower and drops his head. His hands on the shower wall as he thinks about today, tonight, Bella. Her lips, her eyes, how she tastes, and about how completely fucked he is.

* * *

'**_I can't stop thinking about kissing you_**' Bella types and bites her lower lip. Her hands shake worried, worried he will think she is too young, push her away again. Not answer her because he regrets tonight.

She doesn't have to wait long.

'**_Your lips are bewitching_**'

She smiles and clutches her phone to her chest before typing again. '**_Thank you_**'

'**_Thank you Bella_**'

'**_Are you going to kiss me again?_**' She needs to know if this was a onetime thing; it doesn't feel like a onetime thing. She is desperate for another kiss now.

'**_I told you, I don't know how to quit you_**'

'**_So yes?_**'

'**_Yes, get some rest – x_**'

She isn't sure she can sleep tonight.

* * *

**GAH, I hope it was all that you hoped for! **

**& that you like and will review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I was torn, I didn't know if I wanted to pick up directly after the Saturday night kisses or move on. It is December. Let's say a week later so 14****th**** (Friday) 2007**

**SO we are close to Christmas and we have Edward and Bella trying to get closer in this tricky situation.**

**And I must say I am thrilled with the reviews here – just positively thrilled!**

** *I wouldn't normally post before work, as I can't adjust until I get home tonight, but what the heck!* Happy Friday**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Friday December 14****th**** 2007**

'**_Good morning_**'

Bella reads the words; she has been lying in bed thinking about Edward. This is a message she has gotten each morning since last Saturday. It will be a week since her first kiss soon. She bites her lip and smiles brightly. The pure joy and excitement in her chest is overpowering. He is so incredible. They haven't had any kisses since last week and she is desperate for him, for his lips at this point in time.

* * *

He lies in bed and waits for her usual response. He really can't wait to see her. The damn school is far too big. Throughout the week he has only gotten glances of her walking in the hall, going to a class, waiting with her friends, or to be picked up. Nothing concrete, not enough. He can't stop himself he is powerless to her.

* * *

Bella types quickly. '**_Good morning to you'_**

'**_I can't wait to see you today_**'

'**_Me either, I don't know how I'm going to sit through class with your lips so close_**'

Edward laughs as he reads. '**_Crazy_**'

'**_Good crazy?_**'

'**_I'll see you in class, don't be late_**'

'**_I'll see you_**'

* * *

She isn't late, she is extra early. Her class before is study hall, which is nice because any reading she needs to do for her English course can get done. But since it is the last class before the break for Christmas, there was nothing to be done.

"We had the same idea" Edward enters and smiles, spotting her at the desk she normally occupies.

Bella looks at him and beams. "Hi"

"Hi" He rests his things down. Standing against his desk he watches her get up and move towards the front of the room.

Bella places her hands on his chest. "Is this okay?" She wonders aloud before taking her eyes from his chest and looking to his face.

"Yes" He swallows thickly. "How has your week been?" He knows they have about 10 minutes, 5 if they are going to be really careful.

Bella sighs softly when his hand cups the side of her head; she tips her head up more to look at him. "Please kiss me now" She doesn't want to talk about her week, she just wants to kiss him.

He doesn't ponder it more than a moment before he bends and captures her lips with his. This goes on for seconds. The seconds turn into minutes.

She is giving it everything, so eager and desperate for it to last, her hand comes up to his neck and she feels his Adams Apple under her finger tips.

Edward pulls away reluctantly and pants; he looks at her do the same, in need of her own air. Her hands are still lightly on his chest. Moving his hands he grabs her and brings her knuckles up kissing both before letting go.

Standing before him, she drops her hands to her side as her breathing is still completely out of control. "Your mouth and kisses are like what Jimi Hendrix's was to the guitar" She whispers shaking her head. It is amazing that kisses can turn her into this mess.

Edward lets out a little laugh.

She looks up at him and gives him a small smile.

Edward runs a hand up through her hair. "You are so breathtaking Bella"

Her eyes fall shut at his touch and words.

"Smart, funny, kind, beautiful"

"Thank you" She whispers opening her eyes. "I want to see you more, more than just stolen moments like these"

"Bella" He sighs dropping his head. He can't let this get out of control.

"It has already begun" She reminds him. Her hands press into his stomach as she steps closer. "I want this"

Just then the door opens and the two jump away from each other.

The students entering don't notice the way her lips are swollen and rosy. Or how just in the dip of her throat there is a tiny bead of sweat. They don't notice the pink at the tips of her ears, her how her nostrils are flaring as she tries not to pant noticeably. He notices. "I'll take that into consideration Miss. Swan" He adds for simple measure.

Bella nods and turns to go back to her seat.

* * *

"Hey girl how was class?" Alice greets with a smile. She waves Angela and Ben over from her spot.

"Good, okay, yours?"

"I'm glad it's over, AP Chem was killing me softly, and it's the last class, how is the man still trying to do work, we had the exam?"

Bella laughs and shakes her head. She looks over at Angela and Ben making their way towards them. She is happy for Ang. Ben is kind of a football star on the team. He is young, goes 16 in January, but younger than all the other guys on the team. It is funny because he is a bit of a nerdy guy. Bella looks at them, they look like movie stars. Not the traditional ones but when Ben passes tables with 'his boys' he high fives them while Angela holds lightly to his forearm. She looks happy.

Alice snaps her fingers. "Earth to Bella, I said what are you doing this weekend?"

"Oh, um I think" Bella scratches her hair with a finger. "My dad and I are going tree picking"

"Christmas is in 11 days you know"

"Yes thank you Alice"

"And I did text you a few gift ideas last night, you didn't answer"

"I got them, thank you Alice"

Alice smiles. "What do you want?"

"Oh" She lifts her eyes.

"Hello ladies" Ben sets down his tray that contains both his and Angela's lunch.

"Hiya lovebirds" Alice smiles popping a grape into her mouth.

"Hey" Angela smiles she glances at Ben who kisses her cheek.

Bella smiles to herself as she watches them.

"So I was asking Bella here what she has planned for the weekend, she is tree hunting"

"You know there are only 11 days left" Angela says shocked Bella doesn't have a tree.

"Yeah, so I'm told" Bella grumbles. Honestly her dad has been working overtime the past couple of weeks. He told her it will slow down after Christmas. She isn't upset, it is just the reason they don't have a tree yet.

"We can go to a movie or something?" Angela offers. "Classes are done until January, I am so thrilled, time to relax a bit"

"I know" Alice beams happily.

Bella can only think she won't see Edward until January. She doesn't even know when he is heading back to Boston for the Christmas vacation which starts today for everyone.

"So what do you think a movie?" Ben looks around the table.

"Sounds great, nice and relaxing, tonight?"

"We're free tonight" Ben speaks for himself and Angela.

Bella nods chewing on a carrot stick.

"So Bella" Ben starts. He has gotten to know Angela's best friends, and they are really nice girls.

"Yeah?"

"I have this friend, he is on the team, bit older, Riley Biers, know him?"

"I know of him" She doesn't know anyone really outside of Alice and Angela and of course Ben. She knows of a lot of people. "Doesn't he hang out with James Lange and Victoria?" They will all be graduating in May.

"They are friends, he is on the football team" Ben explains. "He asked about you"

"Asked what about me?"

"Gees Bella, Jacob, Mike and now Riley?" Alice pouts.

Angela laughs.

"Can I ask him to join us tonight; maybe you would like to get to know him?"

"Um" Bella fidgets a bit. "I don't know"

"Let me invite him and no pressure, we will all just go?"

"Sure" Bella nods quickly.

* * *

Grabbing the last of her things from her locker she shuts it and looks up.

"Miss. Swan" His heart beats faster just at the sight of her, the thought of talking to her.

"Hi, hey" She whispers and licks her lips.

"Can I text you later?" He really wants to talk to her; he just wants to be near her. Edward stares down waiting for her answer. He is utterly screwed. This girl isn't even doing anything and she is doing everything.

Bella nods quickly staring at him. "I'll be out but, home early"

"Okay" He whispers.

She feels her heart racing as he walks away. He makes her heart race, and she wants to run after him.

* * *

Bella laughs with her dad at Sue's Diner. "So I think, when the grades come in the mail next week" She bites her lips.

"All A's?" Charlie smiles at his little girl.

"Possibly" Bella grins.

"I'm so proud of you kid"

"Thanks Dad" She blushes and looks at her plate. Despite the unhealthiness of the meals at Sue's Diner, she loves these times with her father. She wouldn't change it for anything. "Is it okay if I go out tonight with Alice, Angela her boyfriend Ben and Riley?"

"Riley?"

"Biers" Bella says. "I don't really know him, he is Ben's friend"

Charlie arches his eyebrows at his 15 year old. "How old is he?"

"17"

"I see"

"Dad please, I don't even know him"

"But isn't this what the kids do, go out to get to know each other"

"I don't know, I guess"

Charlie smiles. "Yeah go, have fun you earned it"

"Can I sleep at Alice's?"

"Sure, but be home early tomorrow evening because we have a tree to cut down"

"Roger that Chief" Bella smiles and they finish their dinner with idle chit chat.

* * *

Edward heads out to meet Garrett and Jasper for a dinner to celebrate the end of term. He is looking forward to this break. He is looking forward to heading to Boston for a week to celebrate the season with his family. He has no gifts yet therefore he is screwed for the second time today, but he is still looking forward to it all.

'**_Hey, I'm headed to dinner now, but I wanted to talk at some point about today in the classroom_**'

He doesn't have to wait long for her to respond.

'**_Oh, I'm out with friends, maybe we can…how do we do this?_**'

Edward rubs his forehead, he should just, but he can't. He wants to make how difficult this will be this reason to stop, and not go any further. But he can't.

'**_Can we meet tonight before you go home?_**'

'**_Going to Alice's for the night_**'

'**_Okay, maybe tomorrow at some point_**' He offers.

'**_Tonight, pick me up at my place_**?'

He looks at the text and frowns but agrees with a '**_K_**' because she clearly has an idea of how to meet tonight.

* * *

She is only using Riley. Alice was more than happy to have him drop her off at her place, while Riley drove Bella home to pick up a few things.

"You sure, I can take you back to Alice's"

"I'm sure, I want to grab a few things, call my mom, which could take a while" Bella forces a smile as she gets out of the car. "I'll have my dad drive me to Alice's when he gets home"

"Okay, well, I had fun tonight"

"Yeah, me too" Bella nods shutting the door. "Thanks again for the ride"

"No problem" Riley smiles. "If I don't, which I hope I do, see you before, have a great Christmas Bella"

Bella smiles and heads into her house. Charlie is at the station.

"Hey, you on your way back yet?" Alice says when she answers her phone.

"No, I'm gonna call my mom, and sleep here, sorry"

"Oh bummer" Alice sighs into the phone. "Well I'll see you sometime tomorrow maybe?"

"Yeah"

"Night-y" Alice pipes before hanging up.

Bella sends Edward a text. '**_I'm ready_**'

'**_Be there in 10_**'

* * *

**Get your minds out of the gutter it is not what you think! Bella is a smart girl, but she is pretty desperate for time with Edward, she wouldn't normally be so sneaky BUT you do what you must!**

**Hope you liked.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Quote:**

**Jane Austen**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Are we going to your place?" Bella questions strapped into the front seat of his car.

"Yes, is that alright?" Edward glances at her.

"Of course" She nods quickly the pit of her stomach is fluttering with nerves and excitement. She doesn't know what will happen, she wants something to happen but she is nervous. All these feelings are new to her, exciting but new.

He reaches out and grabs her hand in his, his fingers curl into hers, against her warm hand.

* * *

Edward unlocks his apartment door and lets her walk through first, she looks nervous as hell and he almost regrets bringing her here. Allowing all of this to continue, yet he can't regret it fully because he desperately wants her here, want to spend time with her. Time that is not full of whispered words, she is right. He wants what she wants, more than just stolen moments. Having her here, even if only for tonight allows them the opportunity.

Moving to stand inside his apartment door, she looks around quickly before looking back at him. Licking her lips she wiggles her hands nervously together.

"Bella, relax"

"Famous last words?" She says with a hint of a smile.

Shaking his head he grins at her attempts to relax.

She moves freely now, she lets her hand glide over surfaces close by. "Are we here to talk?" She wonders aloud before turning to find his eyes.

Nodding her watches her continue her small journey, round his living room area.

"Your apartment is really nice" She notes how 'high class' it looks, and feels.

"Thank you" He leans on a wall watching her. "I wanted you to help me with something"

"What?" Bella turns around again to face him.

"I have a few unpacked boxes and these walls" He points to the wall of books shelves; they grace two walls forming a corner.

Her eyes shift.

"Come let me show you the boxes" Edward heads down the hall; he passes his bedroom and goes for the spare room, pushing the door open she stands aside.

"What is inside?" She has an idea.

Smiling he watches her, she can feel her excitement. "Books"

"In all these?" The room is filled, just filled with brown boxes. And he says they are full of books. She is beside herself. "May I?"

"Of course" He watches her move to the first pile and sink to her knees.

Bella opens the top. "Why, wow" She looks inside. "Where did you get these from?"

"A library, it closed and I went there and cleared them out"

"In Boston?" She looks at him over her shoulder and he nods. "Gosh Edward, look at these editions" She picks up one. "Is this like 2nd?"

"Yeah" He smiles at her excitement. He was really lucky to be sleeping with the curator at the time, but he won't fill her in on that part of 'how'. His father traveled so much over the years, when he was just a boy and still now. On his trips both for work and relaxation, he used to bring Edward a gift back. It was always a book, he still does this. "My father and mother took trips, to really exotic places when I was growing up, my father always brought me back a book"

* * *

Almost two hours later he walks back into the spare bedroom and finds her sprawled out on the floor reading a book.

"Hey" He sinks down.

"Hey" She turns her head and smiles.

"You want me to take you home, it's nearing 12?"

"No" Bella shakes her head and pushes the book aside. Her father is home, but he thinks she is at Alice's. She is good for now.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"You know I am" She grins up at him and rolls onto her back as he sits next to the length of her body. She stares up at him.

She has these sweet sleepy eyes. "You haven't been much help at getting the books on the shelves" He laughs at the huge mess that she created, digging around to see what other 'treasures' she could find in there. Reaching out he brushes his fingers into her hair and lightly touches her around her ear as he pushes the hair behind it. His eyes watch hers for any signs of rejection or that she doesn't want his touch.

Bella stares at him. "Did you read all these books?"

"No, I'm just greedy, what happened was I took as many as I could, to look cool" He smiles. He really hasn't but he will when he has time, when he is settled. When he is not reaching a goal in his life. He loves books; he wants to be surrounded with them, by them.

"I see"

"Did you want to take some home?"

"I couldn't" She widens her eyes and shakes her head, she feels his fingers still knuckle deep in her hair.

"You can if you want Bella"

She licks her mouth. "Kiss me"

He smiles down at her before bending and taking her lips with his. He hears her suck in a breath, her lips, and tongue turn needy and wanton soon after. Her hand grips the collar of his shirt and she tugs him closer. Wiggling a bit they are almost laying side by side. Edward moves his hands to the sides of her head keeping his body from really pressing against hers.

Bella moans and this crazy tingling in her body is building, lifting her hips she attempts to shift closer to him, when she comes in contact she moans more and pulls her mouth from his, she pants, almost painfully.

His hands clench at the sides of her head as she lies back against his area rug, surrounded by books. He looks down at her. She looks beautiful.

Swallowing Bella smiles at him, and then she reaches up while staring at him. "Do you think it has to take years for this to happen, can it take days?" She whispers running her fingers into his hair, behind his ears and down his neck only to let her fingers stroke upwards again.

_'It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy; - it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others.' _ He whispers, he is taken back by her lifting her head and capturing her lips against his again. His hand cups the back of her neck holding her up, kissing her with everything.

* * *

"Are you really going to make me French toast at 1am?"

Bella smiles and nods. "Yeah, I am"

He leans at his counter and watches her.

"Pan?"

"Bottom right" His eyes go to the place where he keeps his pots and pans.

She moves opening his fridge and grabbing the eggs, toast, milk and butter. "Cinnamon?"

"You are lucky" He smiles moving to get it for her. He wouldn't normally have it but he likes it in his tea that he has once in a while.

Edward stands back and watches her make them French toast at 1 in the morning.

* * *

Bella smiles as she sits across from him. "I'm glad you have syrup"

He nods. "I am a big fan of waffles, from the box"

"Ahh, Eggos" Bella says cringing slightly.

"You are homemade all the way I see"

"I do have a waffle maker" She admits. "My dad would be eating at Sue's each night if it weren't for me"

"What's your favorite thing to cook?"

"Mmm, Lasagna"

"Really?" Edward smiles before shoving a whole huge piece of this amazing French toast in his mouth.

"Yes" Bella nods taking bite. She is so comfortable and relaxed and she loves it, loves being here with him where they can just talk.

"My mother loves to cook, you would really get on with her" Edward says without thinking.

Bella stares at him with wide eyes. She knows she will never meet his mother, or cook with her.

"Um" He pauses a moment to get over his slip.

"It's really okay" Bella smiles shaking her head. "We know what this is, what it can be, where it can go" She can't really grasps the feelings he creates inside of her, but she knows they are real and important. She also knows the reality of everything she is feeling. She isn't stupid.

He has such respect for her, she is so level headed and smart. "Bella, I"

"Shh, finish your French toast" She is going to enjoy all of this. All of the silly dreams she creates in her bed alone at night, when she is cleaning the kitchen, and when she is just sitting day dreaming. And she will enjoy them until whatever it is ends between them. Even though she knows it will end, she will take pleasure in the fantasy while she can.

* * *

"Do you want me to take you home now?" She looks tired, but she shakes her head at him. "You can sleep here, just sleep" He urges not wanting to 'do' anything.

"I'd like that very much" She would love to spend the night with him. Near him, smelling him, pressed against him. It all sounds so wonderful.

Pulling her lightly around the back of her head he crushes his lips to hers. "Christ Bella" He breathes.

She grips his shirt and slides her hands against his warm skin. Her blunt nails dig into his skin. Bella feels the downy hair at his stomach, and it doesn't scare her as much as she would think it should.

Breaking the kiss he rests his forehead against hers and takes a moment to put himself back together.

* * *

"You can sleep in this" He offers her a folder tee-shirt with a unopened toothbrush on top.

"Thanks" She smiles taking the items. "Can I just?"

"Yeah of course" He watches her go into the bathroom and shut the door. Edward flops back on his bed and looks to the ceiling. He loves having her here, so much more than he should.

* * *

Bella splashes her face with the cold water. It is late but she feels like she is running on a high voltage now. She felt sleepy before, but now that she is about to go out the door and slip into bed beside him she feels completely alive, and excited.

She brushes her teeth and dries her hands.

Edward lifts his head from the bed when his bathroom door opens. "Everything good?" He looks at her walking towards the bed nodding, in his shirt. It is a boat on her, she is swallowed by it. He smiles and pushes right up to his feet.

Bella stops and stands between his legs. Her forearms rests on his shoulders and her fingers go into his hair lightly.

Edward rests his hands on his hips. "Let me go clean up, make yourself comfortable?"

Nodding she gets a kiss on the forehead as he pushes her back slightly to stand and head to the bathroom.

Shutting the door he leans his back against it. He pushes away the thoughts of 'what the hell do you think you are doing here with her?' And gets ready for bed. He wants to enjoy the short time they have together. They may not get another opportunity to be with each other without the worry of someone over hearing and or walking in. He will deal with the repercussions later. Not tonight. She seems happy and relaxed and he wants it to be just that for her. He wants her to enjoy herself, without worry.

* * *

Coming out he finds Bella sitting up in his bed under the covers, smiling. "What are you doing?"

"I was snooping" She confesses.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Your little black book in the side drawer" She laughs a bit.

Edward laughs crawling into bed next to her and pulling the covers over his hips. He is wearing long sleep pants and a light white v-neck short sleeve shirt.

Bella looks him over slowly. Her heart races, she has never been in bed with anyone before. Not like this. Alice, Angela her father when she has been sick. But not like this. She likes it, she likes him.

"I don't have a little black book" He shimmies down and holds her middle pulling her along with him, next to him.

Lying face to face in his bed with him is something she did have a dream about. It is something she has wanted. Bella stares for a long moment before speaking. "Are you going to regret this in the morning?"

"It is morning Bella" He kisses her forehead and touches her warm cheek before pulling back.

"You know what I mean" She strokes his throat with the pad of her thumb.

"No, are you?"

"No" She whispers. Leaning in she kisses him lightly, slowly, her hand slides into his hair. She loves his hair. "I love your hair" She mutters between kisses. She is getting better, she thinks. He isn't complaining so she must be.

Edward moans and pulls back only to speak. "I love your nose" He kisses her nose. "I love your eyes" Kiss. Kiss. Each lightly shut eye gets attention "I love your ears" Kiss. Kiss.

Bella giggles half under him half not.

"I love your cheeks" Kiss. Kiss. "I love this perfect forehead" Kiss. "Let's not forget your brain" He places a kiss to the side of her head.

"My brain?"

"Hmm, I could talk to you for hours, you're my intellectual match" It is completely unbelievable to him, but she is. He can feel he would never grow tired to being around her, speaking to her. She loves a challenge, as does he. She loves books, so does he; she can quote from random lines, as can he. He can't wait for her to hear his music collection; he knows she will love it. She feels like an extension of his soul and he knows that is so rare to find.

"I feel, connected to you" She places a hand on his chest.

Nodding he rubs his fingers in her scalp, massaging it gently, he watches her eyes flutter shut. "Sleep now"

"I don't want to; I don't want this to end" She mutters curling into his chest, trying to become one with him.

"It is just the beginning" He says kissing her sleeping form.

* * *

**Hope you liked their time together... & if you did you should review *winky face***

**I think we may do a 'jump' nothing huge but a jump none the less next Chapter.**

**OH & I think you all should read Manner of Life...I'm totally ready to post a new Chapter to that story, but only three people are reading *sad face***


	13. Chapter 12

**This is all Edward and Bella, I just want to show their relationship growing and how they are dealing with it all and each other.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**January 2008**

Bella walks into school ready to start another term. She smiles to herself just because she is happy. The Christmas break was wonderful. Her mother has demanded she visit this summer. They talked for over an hour, about fun in the sun. Bella told her mother that she wanted to stay in Forks this summer, but she remember Edward telling her about his family home in Martha's Vineyard. She wondered briefly if he would even want to hang around dull Forks just to be with her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't" She looks at him.

"Miss. Swan" Edward says when she crashes into him.

Bella smiles, his hands on her upper arms create spasms through her body. "Paying attention"

"I trust you had a good break" He makes small talk, his lips curl into a smirk, he can't help it, and she makes him happy.

Bella nods dumbly. She is so in…in like with him. "You?"

"It was interesting" He got off toward Boston the next week. They spent a lot of Saturday together before she text her dad to meet him at the tree farm. It was perfect because she could walk to it from his place.

"Mine was good" Bella offers before he can ask. "I got some" Her eyes lower and she looks up at hi through her lashes. "Pretty amazing books from a friend"

"I see"

"You would like them"

"I'm sure I would" He smiles at her demeanor. She is just lovely. "How many have you devoured?"

"Only one" Bella admits. "My dad and I were pretty busy over Christmas" She shrugs with one arm.

Edward looks at students and teachers passing by. "I'll speak to you later Bella"

"Okay" She whispers with a little smile on her lips.

* * *

**February 2008**

"What's your favorite colour?" Bella did her very clever magic disappearing act. She didn't have to try very hard. Alice wanted some company as its Valentine's Day. Angela is out with Ben, and she wanted to be two spinsters due to them not having another half. Bella told her dad she was going to Alice's for the night to comfort her. Charlie just smiled. Then Bella told Alice, Charlie said no. Alice pouted and whined…it was rather entertaining.

"Why?" Edward smiles lounging on his couch with her. Her feet are in his lap as she lies at the opposite end. He is massaging her bare clean tiny feet.

Bella laughs and flicks his big toe once. "Answer me"

"I'm becoming more and more partial to brown, why?"

"I just want to know" They know so much about each other. She loves finding out new things about him. She loves how he hates mushrooms in anything. Anything. He turned into a huge baby when they were together two weeks ago. He saw (after taking a few amazing bites, according to him) she put mushrooms in her lasagna. Huge baby. She couldn't stop laughing for about 10 minutes.

"What is yours?"

"Green, the green like your eyes" She smiles at him. Bella squeals when he growls and yanks her foot, he bites her big toe. "Edward stop!"

Laughing he lets her scoot back up the couch into the position she was just in. Her back rest lazily against the arm her legs comfortably in his lap. His legs spread around her body.

Bella stares at him. When she is with him she doesn't think of anything but him, she knows he fights with his 'demons' he once called them. Fights with knowing the law and knowing how much he needs and wants to be with her. She is allowing this to happen more easily than him. She reckons it is because he has so much more to lose. She would never tell. "Edward" She whispers his name while looking at her lap. She has been patient with him. But she can't help think he doesn't want more, want it all, as all as they can have together in this situation.

"What is it?" He looks at her wondering what is on his mind. His hands and fingers stroke the bottom of her foot, the curve, her arch, the heel, her ankle.

"Not to be a cliché" She says with s shrug. "But, are we going to celebrate…Valentine's Day?" Biting her lip she lifts her eyes to his face.

"We can order food now" He lifts her foot and kisses it as he would her hand.

"I just mean" Shifting a bit, her foot tugs away. She watches him pull it back. "As in, romance, it is what normally happens, on Valentine's Day" All they have done is kiss and he has touched her very lightly over her clothing. It always leaves her aching and needy. Wanting him, more of everything, anything.

Edward smiles a bit at her. "Bella, sweetheart"

"You think I'm not ready"

"I know you're not ready"

"But I am"

Dropping her foot he shifts forward and climbs so he can settle lightly over her body. Hitting her nose with his, he captures her lips. Edward kisses her deeply until she is moaning and moving trying to get something from him.

She knows what she wants.

He knows she can feel what she wants from him as he is settled directly on her. Pulling back he stares at her panting deep pink lips. "I do want you Bella, I want too, but" He shuts his eyes and shakes his head. He doesn't know if he can cross that line of complete no return. They are at the point of no return now, but that, that step is huge. For him, both of them especially for her.

Bella strokes his cheek. "It's okay" She whispers.

Always and forever the most level headed one between them.

He looks at her, and she smiles. "I just really want an orgasm" She has heard about them, read about them, seen them on TV. She wants one.

Edward chuckles lightly, at her now candor attitude toward the whole situation.

* * *

Bella lies awake long after Edward fell asleep. He wouldn't allow her to 'help' him. She tried her hardest to get a chance. But he wouldn't budge on the situation. She strokes down her stomach and touches the hair there, biting her lip she wonders if he liked the hair or would rather it bare. She loves the hair on his face, how it tickled the insides of her thighs. It made her smile and relax. She is still warm and wet. Her eyes fall shut as she touches herself. It feels nothing like Edward touching her. She wants him to do it again and again. She wants him to use his tongue again and fingers. Bella sighs and moans lifting her hips to her searching fingers. She hunts for the pleasure he gave to her.

"Are you awake?" He moans turning to her and kissing her neck.

"Yeah" She peeps out, getting caught quite literally with her hand in the cookie jar.

Edward moves and pulls back, he smiles. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" She pulls her hand from her underwear and looks away.

"Have we created a monster here?"

Laughing she nods and lunges at him pushing him onto his back.

Edward smiles up at her and pushes her hair from her face. "I love you, did you know that?"

"Yes" She whispers leaning down and pressing a kiss to his mouth. She really does love him. It makes her heart beat so fast hearing him say it. He is so perfect. So perfect for her.

* * *

**March 2008**

"I want to see you tonight" Bella says. She went and shut the door to the classroom.

"I want to see you too"

Ever since he told her that he loved her, she has been so desperate for him, to be with him, next to him. "I can't come out, I think the double play is wearing off" She speaks of saying she will be somewhere and then saying she can't. All the while being with Edward. "Come to my room"

"Bella"

"Please" She begs her hands on his chest; he is holding her around her body. "We won't do anything, just talk, and…kiss" She laughs softly into his chest when he kisses her nose.

"I'll text you when I'm on my way?"

"Yes, yes please"

* * *

"I don't have super human skills" He grumbles lowly.

Bella helps him in the window. Charlie just left for a night shift at the station; she knows he likes to do nights because if he is home during the day he wants to be with her. They had their usual dinner at the diner. "Where did you park?"

"I walked 10 minutes to get here"

"My hero" Bella beams with a grin.

Edward laughs and takes the back of her head bringing her into a kiss.

* * *

"I was expecting a Backstreet Boys poster on your wall" He says with a grin. Her head is on his chest and he is stroking down her long hair.

"Not funny" She mumbles.

"A little funny" He responds.

Bella slides her hand up under the hem of his shirt. "Edward" She whispers.

"Bella we can't"

"Why?" Pushing up she looks down at him. He reaches out and touches her cheek. "I want you in every way possible" She tells him. Her fingers on his stomach. "I want to touch you, and feel you"

He says nothing and just stares at her. "I want that too"

"I love you Edward, I really love you"

Cupping the back of her head he brings her mouth down to his, her hand lost under his shirt still and their tongues find each other in overpowering passion.

* * *

**Outtake**

* * *

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I have to go" He is dressed, she slept right through it. The sun is about to come up, and he knows Charlie is home, he heard him drag his feet up the stairs. Edward is lucky Charlie didn't pop his head in to check on his daughter.

Bella moans softly and turns towards his voice.

"I'll call you" He whispers kissing the side of her head.

* * *

Sitting in his car he drops his head to the wheel. Last night was the single best night of his life, and also the most wrong one. He knows this, he knows better but he can't stay away from her. As much as he wants to, as he should. In the end he can't give her what he wants to give her, a life together. He can't give her what she wants and needs from him. He can only provide lies, and stolen moments. "Shit" He knows she deserves better than that.

* * *

Bella moans and rolls over, her legs feel stiff. Lying on her back she opens her eyes and turns her head to the side. Frowning she doesn't see Edward. But she sees the sun and hears the Sports channel. So she knows her dad is home. So therefore Edward can't be next to her in bed. Sighing softly she stares up.

Her hands move slowly up her body over the sheet covering her naked form. Everything feels sore, and fresh. Licking her lips she pulls the sheet back and sits up to look at herself. Swinging her legs from the bed she walks to her full length mirror hidden in the closet. Standing before it she stares at herself. Wondering for a moment if she looks any different. The buzzing on her night stand makes her grab her robe and rush for the phone.

"Hi" She smiles into the phone because she saw caller ID. 'EC'

"Hey I was ready to leave a message"

Flopping into bed she hisses. "It is 11am, I'm up" Bella yawns.

"I can hear that" Edward smiles to himself.

"What was the message?"

"Just that I wanted to see you again very soon, and Monday is too far away, Friday is certainly too far, and last night was amazing, you were amazing. I really love you"

Bella smiles.

* * *

_'I love you, really love you' Edward whispers into her mouth._

_Over come with feelings of joy Bella lifts her head and kisses him deeply. 'I love you' She hooks a leg around his naked hip. Feeling him pressed against her like this is blissful._

_'I don't want to hurt you'_

_'You won't' She moans rubbing against him as best as she can. He spent a while getting her ready. She is still reeling for the two orgasms his fingers and mouth created within her. Everything feels wet and heavy. The bed feels saturated from the two of them._

_'I will, but it will be okay' He kisses her head._

_Nodding she stares at him as he slowly pushes inside of her._

* * *

"I love you too Edward and I want to see you soon"

Edward smiles and runs his hand through his hair. "Are you okay this morning?"

Bella blushes and is glad he can't see her. "Yes" She whispers.

"Are you sure, tell me if anything hurts"

"Nothing hurts, its tender, but it doesn't hurt" She continues to blush like crazy, her face heats at the memories of last night.

"Take a warm shower and relax, what do you have planned?"

"Nothing"

"Good" Edward says. "I'll text you throughout the day, relax"

"Edward, I'm fine"

"Okay, okay" He mutters.

"But thank you for being so caring"

* * *

**This went so many different ways. You want it to stay classy. I had things typed and then deleted. ANYWAY – I thought showing Bella & Edward having sex/making love was a bit touchy due to her age, so I will let Bella show it in her flashes. Now these may not happen all at once just beware.**

**BUT if you want...**

**OUTTAKE alert: **

**...the 'outtake' of the scene I will PM you it. But they will still happen over Chapters in her memories. **

***this will be giving before 9pm Wednesday 26th EST***


	14. Chapter 13

**Welp this is it for these two kids *sad face***

**There is a small tiny smidge of sex in this. I was going to outtake it, but it was literally under 200 words. And it was kind of important in a sense that everyone needed to read it. **

**ANYWAYs hope you enjoy it and will review! *I hope you enjoy it for what it is and had to be***

**Quote: the amazing…**

**_Kazuo Ishiguro 'Never Let Me Go (how fitting right?)_**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**May 2008**

**_'Hey, I'm thinking about you'_**

Bella giggles like a damn child…never mind. And she can't stop the crazy smile on her face. They have had sex a handful of times and it is so delightful. It is an act she can't correctly describe. It feels like the world is opening up beneath her, inside of her when they become one. They are so raw with each other, knowing everything about each other. And the act itself is so real, so honest.

Being with him makes her happy, he is an amazing man. They can talk and talk for hours, which is a dangerous thing. Dangerous when she needs to be at point B sometimes. But she wouldn't trade any of it. She loves making love to him, but she also thoroughly enjoys picking through his mind.

"What are you so happy about, we have exams" Alice grumbles looking at her text book. She, Angela and Bella are having a 'study session'. The study session involves books, papers, highlighters, TV on, cell phones on, ice-cream, check!

"I know" Bella says pulling a face. She is making the face because this is true, and she is finishing up her yearlong class with Edward. She won't see him each Friday anymore. But she will see him. They are together.

Angela makes a face at her. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing" Bella tucks her phone away not having a chance to respond. "I'm good"

* * *

"Hey Bells" Jacob calls jogging to catch up with her.

Bella freezes and turns around.

Jacob cocks an eyebrow up at her. "What you got there?"

"Nothing much"

Jacob laughs. "I haven't seen you around much, hanging out with Alice and Angela and the jock?"

"Pretty much" She nods, her head bobs. "How is Billy?"

"He's good; I hear you're going to see your mom this summer"

"It s not official yet" Bella says, she still is hoping to speak to Edward about what his summer plans are.

"Well maybe we can get together at some point this summer, hang out" Jacob says cocking an eyebrow up at her, with hope.

"Yeah, maybe" Bella nods and smiles. She does really like Jacob, he is a good friend.

"I have to head home, need a ride?" He questions her.

"You know what, I do" Bella smiles. She has been a bit out of touch with him lately, school is winding down and she can 'hang' a bit more with him.

* * *

"Are you taking the job son?" Carlisle questions.

Edward got the letter two weeks ago; well his parents got the letter. They couriered it to him right away.

"I know this is what you have wanted since you finished school, a chance, has something changed?"

"No" Edward clears his throat. His father is not putting pressure on him. He knows his dad is confused as to why his bags and boxes haven't already been shipped back to Boston. "I…it is complicated"

Carlisle frowns. "Complicated…sounds like a girl"

Edward smiles. "You could say that"

"So you are going to give up this job for a woman?"

"Dad, so much has happened since moving here" He can't even begin to explain it all.

"I'm sensing this"

"I'm in love with this girl, and I shouldn't be"

Carlisle frowns as he sits in his office. "Edward" He says carefully.

"It is totally complex, unethical and illegal" He can't talk to anyone about this. He wants to talk to someone, someone he can trust. Garrett and Jasper are his closest friends here, and he cannot talk to them about the fact he is in love with a student. Not to mention sleeping with her.

Carlisle says nothing; he is at a loss for words.

"I love her, I'm in love with her, she is like my match, my soul to soul match" Edward rambles completely torn. He holds it back, in front of Bella because he doesn't want to hurt her or make her feel like it's her fault, like he is rejecting her. He isn't but he is completely torn between what he wants – her. And what he knows is right – law.

"I'm disappointed in you Edward" Carlisle speaks in an even tone. "So disappointed, do you know what this could do to you, what it could do to her?"

"I know" Edward sighs dropping his head. There are only the sounds of silence between them for long moments.

"Is this what you want for your life Edward, a fall from grace of this magnitude?" Carlisle shakes his head. He and Esme raised their children better than this, better than what Edward is showing him now. "I-I Christ Edward are you even thinking clearly?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I love her"

"How old is she, 17, 18 in a few months?" Carlisle wonders.

"No, neither" And waiting to say this to his father a man he has such respect for, it is a mutual respect…was mutual, he feels how wrong it is in this moment. He knows how much he is holding her back. And right now it seems like very little because she is only 15. But it is because she is 15 that it is really much more. She has the world at her finger tips and in a second, one wrong move her world could be over because of him. He is not so much worried about his soul as he is worried about hers. She would be crushed, questioned, frowned upon. The female always get the raw end of the deal, always.

"How old is she Edward?" Carlisle growls.

"15" He breathes out, it is almost a choked sob of what he has been doing, what he has taken away from her.

"Shit" Carlisle whispers. "You need to break this off, move back here, take this job and pray to the lord this _girl_" He emphasizes the word 'girl' because she is not a woman. "Pray to whomever, that she doesn't speak a word of it"

Edward nods absentmindedly to himself, to his empty apartment.

"I know you, this isn't you, and you aren't a child rapist"

"It's not like that, it's so not like that between us" He shakes his head vehemently.

"I know, because I know you, you are my son, I know you must care for her, but you can't, it can't, you can't be"

"I know" He breathes out. He knows what his father is saying is true. He knows this in his heart as much as they are in tune with each other. Their lives are so out of tune it is insane.

"Edward you need to end this, if not for you, but for her"

And he knows this; he knows he is denying her, not giving her another option. She only knows him, nothing more. She doesn't know enough, hasn't experienced enough. It is unfair, it's cruel. He has to be strong for her, and let her go. And the hardest thing is to let her go and be away from her. She is so clearly his other half, the better part of himself.

* * *

** June 20****th**** 2008**

**Edward's 26****th**** Birthday**

"I got you something" Bella whispers. He has been off for the past few weeks. He won't say, just that he is fine. She isn't buying it, she hasn't being buying it. But she has let it go because being with him is euphoric, and the worry lines suddenly disappear from his face when they are together.

They just enjoy each other. And no matter what mood he is in when she gets to him, it turns around pretty fast when they start just talking to each other. Her hand strokes down his face.

It was his last class at Forks High School. He resigned a few months ago after he accepted the job offer in Boston. He asked the administration to keep it quiet. His last class with Bella, the last day of the school year. In September he will start teaching in Boston. He won't see her again, and it has been eating away at him. He will tell her tonight, he is leaving Monday, and having his things shipped, a company is coming in to pack his belongs. It will be like he never existed. If she is lucky she will forget and move on to do the amazing things he knows she is destine for.

Bella stares up at him. "Tell me what's wrong" She whispers pushing on her toes and rubbing his face and cheeks. Her thumb glides over his lips. "Hmm?"

"It's nothing" He cups her face and brings her mouth to his. "I love you, know that" He mutters into her mouth. Pulling back he moves to press his forehead hard against hers. "I love you" He whispers again.

Bella sighs and holds his sides. "You're scaring me, it's your birthday, can't we celebrate, relax, be together?"

Nodding he pulls back and looks down at her. "We can for tonight"

Frowning she shakes her head and smiles not understanding. "I got you a card" She smiles and moves away from him to go through her bag. Turning she hands it to him.

Edward smiles, it doesn't reach his eyes. He wants to do it right before he leaves so he doesn't have to see the heartbreak he will cause by prolonging his departure. A clean fast break.

Bella shifts and watches him read the card.

"I love you too Bella"

Smiling she shrugs a shoulder.

Edward rests the card on his coffee table and kisses her forehead.

"I also made your favorite" It was tough doing it when her dad was around. He is at the station tonight, and she is at Alice's…naturally. She made the lasagna for her and Alice's dinner. "No mushrooms" She carries it to the kitchen to heat in the oven slowly.

Edward stands and watches her move comfortably around. She fits right into his life. "Sounds great" His arms cross over his chest.

"Have you thought about if you're going away this summer, and when?" She doesn't want to seem pushy but she wants time with him, as much as she can get. The summer is the perfect chance.

"No, not really"

Bella eyes him and smiles, moving she touches his stomach before unfolding his arms. "Tell me" She begs kissing his chest. "I can feel something is wrong, is it me?" She wants him to tell her so they can get on with their evening. She bought something for him, to wear for him. She feels so much like a woman with him.

"No" Edward grips her cheeks. "Never, you are perfect" He whispers kissing her firmly on the mouth.

Moaning softly she runs her hands up his chest. "I want to" She breathes, her lips at his neck and her fingers tugging and pulling on his shirt.

"Dinner" He wants to talk to her. This is not the best thing to be doing tonight. But he is needy for her. He can't deny her, not this, not this last time.

"Dessert first" She laughs into his mouth grabbing him around his neck.

Edward groans and lifts her up; he sets her on the counter. "Bella"

"Yes?" She asks sweetly batting her eyelashes at him, overly just to make him smile.

He laughs forgetting everything besides this moment, these last moments with her. She looks so happy and full of life right now. It is uplifting having her here making his heart beat a little faster.

* * *

"We've done it before" She whispers pressing a few kisses to his panting lips. They are so warm and soft.

"Bella" He whispers, her hand is around his cock as she pumps slowly up and down his length. "We can't" She is wearing this amazing little underwear number. She is always exquisite, but tonight she is glorious.

"Edward, please" She loves feeling him bare inside of her. It happened before because it was such a heat of the moment, it happened so quickly. He was so upset with himself after. She loved it and she knows she shouldn't have, she should have been worried, but she wasn't. She has been on birth control since she was 13 - thanks Aunt Flow for being a harsh creature.

"No" He is standing firm with this. It happened twice, most recently last week, and he won't do it a third time with her. Risk her for a third time.

Bella looks at him through heavy eyes. Pushing on her toes and pumping him over and over she kisses under his jaw. "I love you, I want this"

Dropping his head he shakes it no.

She kisses down his chest. Feeling him inside of her, it is something she can't begin to explain. Feeling him inside of her bare and feeling him exploding head on is - she shudders with pleasure at the thought. Bodies, human bodies, the way they explore and love each other, is so amazing. They are like machines, real live beating heart machines. One touch can send a person over the edge; one look can bring someone to their knees. Love is huge; it is so much bigger than she is, than he is. But together it feels perfect, the perfect size for them.

He feels her take his cock and rub it up and down against her, between her labia lips. "Sweetheart, condom"

* * *

Edward thrusts into her slowly deliberately over and over, his hands and fingers are hooked with hers pressed on either side of her head. His forehead down against her own, his eyes are completely glued to hers. They move slow and steady in and with each other. He swallows her moans with kisses; eyes opened kisses, beating hearts kisses. All his love kisses.

"Yes" She moans softly. Her grip tightens on his hands holding hers. "I love you" She arches staring at him. The way she has her legs lifted over his everything is rubbing and feeling something. Bella keeps looking at him; it feels so different right now.

He thrusts into her one last time before collapsing on top of her.

Bella lies under him, her legs still tightly wound around his body, she is scared to let go. "Wow" She whispers.

Lifting his head that was dropped to her shoulder, he now stares down at her.

Her eyes find something new in his. Inevitability it's there, she sees it now. She couldn't place it before but he has never looked at her like this after they have made love before. She doesn't like it for a second. "No" She whispers.

He hasn't even pulled out of her.

"No"

"Bella, we need to talk" He feels her struggle against him and he lets her hands go. Rolling to the side he takes her with him. "Sh, sh, it's okay"

Bella clings to his chest and moans softly when he pulls out of her. Her legs drop and relax as she lies face to face. "What aren't you telling me, Edward please?"

His hands run up and down her back. "Let's clean up and talk, okay?"

Her eyes are wide and she nods her head slowly.

* * *

_'I keep thinking about this river somewhere, with the water moving really fast. And these two people in the water, trying to hold onto each other, holding on as hard as they can, but in the end it's just too much. The current's too strong. They've got to let go, drift apart.' _The oven is out; he sits next to her on his couch. It is them, he knows this. They can hold on to each other as hard and as much as they want to. But in the end they have to let go. "I got a job offer in Boston for a September commencement"

His quote just said it all before he even told her. But hearing it still..."Wow" She swallows a thick lump in her throat. "It is what you have wanted, to have a teaching position in Boston, why you were here, to get the experience, to move forward" She knows this; they have talked about…everything.

Edward nods. "I have to take this job"

"Right, of course" Her face heats, with despair.

"Bella I never wanted to hurt you, I never came here looking for anything, you just happened and everything, everything about you is wonderful, was wonderful" Right now he doesn't know what to say, how to do this.

"You can stop" Bella forces a smile. She knew this, this isn't a shock, and this was going to come sooner or later. It doesn't stop the aching hole growing in her chest. Swallowing she knows she needs to leave and get out of here so she can break down alone.

"Listen" He grabs her hands. "What happened between us-"

"Edward" Bella pulls a hand away and touches his cheek, she tips her head and smiles sadly at him, his eyes are watery.

"Always the most level headed person in the room" He mutters. "I love you, but this can't happen, we can't happen and really the sooner we both accept it the easier it will be to move on"

Bella nods, she knows he is not being cruel. This would be easier if he hated her, if he was using her and she was angry. But she isn't, she's just sad and heartbroken. But she knows he is right. "I know" Her hand drops from his face and she looks at her lap, their fingers are linked. "I should go"

"I'm leaving Monday"

Her head shoots up.

"The sooner the better, start over, give you a chance to meet new people this summer, make new connections, live"

Bella licks her lips and nods. She doesn't trust her voice with anything right now.

"I can't give you what you deserve Bella, you know I can't and I want too but it" She deserves to be courted by someone her own age. She deserves to go to the movies with the boy she likes and hold his hand eating ice-cream. He can't give her any of that. Only these very precious stolen moments

"Shh" She presses her fingers to his lips; she can see how torn he is over this. "It's okay" She says strongly. "I'll be fine, I wish you all the best" She moves to stand. Her legs shaky. When she met him she had never felt anything like it. Now, she has never felt anything like this, this is torture. Her heart is breaking very slowly, her knees feel weak and the tears are threatening to pour from her eyes like the great flood.

Edward watches her. "Please" He doesn't even know why he is stopping her. It just feels so unfinished, everything, they didn't, they never had enough time. But there was never a chance to make it anymore. It can never be anymore.

Turning with her bag on her shoulder and forces a smile. Her shoulder slumped.

"I don't-I" He cups her face and shakes his head. "What do I say?"

Bella forces another smile. Her hands rest on top of his as he holds onto her face. "We say goodbye I guess"

Edward presses his forehead against hers.

Her hands rest on his hips. "I should go"

"Let me drive you, its late" He sniffs letting her go because she has stepped away from him again.

"No" She shakes her head. "It's best if I just walk"

"Bella it's late and dark"

"I'm okay" She gives him a half smile. "Take care of yourself Mr. Cullen"

He watches her walk out of his life.

* * *

**It took so long because I didn't want to do it!**

**Someone asked about it in a review, and I did answer them. So this is how its gonna roll now:**

**Chapter 14 I planned on doing the whole pregnancy, birth & baby key moments**

**Chapter 15 Lead up and Prologue**

**BUT since I think I want to do a bit of high school with Bella pregnant Prologue might be Chapter 16**

**We shall see how it goes but that is the skeleton. **


	15. Chapter 14

**This 'moves' a bit faster than most chapters would. In terms of finding out etc…There is no point in dragging it out.**

**Yes I do want (a few people pointed this out) Bella is very mature and got a good head on her shoulders, regardless of getting pregnant at 15. She is a very clear thinker.**

**I do hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"What the hell were you doing in the woods Bella?" Jacob growls. She is so damn lucky Charlie is at the station.

Bella lies on her bed. "Did you change me?" She lifts her head and looks down at her body which feels clammy covered in sleep pants and a shirt.

"Yes, but I wasn't looking" Jacob says still growling at her. "It was pouring when I found you, what the hell Bella?"

"I'm fine"

"Where were you coming from, why were you in the woods, where is Alice?"

"At home I guess" She answers the one question she can.

"Why were you in the woods?"

"I was walking home" She mumbles her eyes drift to the side and she stares off. His words ringing through her body. She can remember their conversation, and trying to be strong. She can't remember getting into the woods and Jacob finding her. "What were you doing in the woods?"

Jacob frowns at the sudden change in direction. "This is about you, where were you?"

"Nowhere" She mutters turning to her side and curling her hands under her cheek. "I just want to be alone Jake"

Jacob stares at her in bed; she looks so tiny and hurt. "Bells"

"Please" She whispers.

Jacob reaches out and pulls the covers up her body, he notices her shiver. Saying nothing more he heads out of her room.

* * *

Charlie jolts up in bed to screams of anguish. He throws the covers off and runs down the hall, his gun in hand. Slamming open his daughter bedroom door he sees her curled on the floor, bedding around her thrashing and screaming.

He is so taken back he stares for a moment before jumping into action. "Shh, Bella" He is on his knees pulling her shaking body against his. Her brow is sweaty and her body is clammy.

Bella grips onto him and sobs. "Please don't leave me, please" She buries her face into the warm chest. "Please"

Charlie rubs her back and the back of her head. "Shh honey, its okay" He rocks her back and forward.

* * *

Her body feels drained; she can't bother to get out of bed. He has been gone Alice and Angele have called and texted and left messages. She is lying in bed, it is summer and she can do it if she pleases. Her Dad is at the station. She can't remember the nightmares, she doesn't want too. But her father is holding her almost every night he is home and she wakes up clinging to him, this has been going on for the past week.

Licking her lips she rolls to her side and stares across her sun lit room.

"We are here to fix whatever is broken"

Her eyes land on her door being slammed open and her two best friends in the door way. She doesn't crack a smile when they pretend to fight and see who will get through the door first.

Alice frowns at Angela as they both come in carrying bags. Sitting on the bed next to her friend Alice strokes down Bella's hair. "What is up sweetie?" Bella has been completely MIA for almost two weeks.

"I'm just tired" And she is. She is drained from everything. Everything she doesn't want to remember or forget. Every kiss and touch rings through her. Every word and the special meanings sing through her, they are tormenting her every cell.

Angles moves around the bed and climbs in spooning Bella, hugging her. "I wish you would talk to us"

"I can" She breathes out.

"We are your best friends Bella, you can trust us"

"Not with this" Bella mutters shutting her eyes the tears fall.

"With anything" Alice looks at them together in bed and she pushes in as well. She is in front and Angela in back, both hugging Bella. "Bella, talk" It is not a command or demand, it is just a word.

Shutting her eyes from Alice's sparkling blue one she sighs softly. "I was in love"

Alice catches Angela's eye over Bella's shoulder. She doesn't know if she should say something to that or just hope that Bella continues.

"He is gone now" She whispers.

"Who?" Angela speaks softly into Bella's hair.

"Edward"

Alice thinks if they even know an Edward. "Bella" She whispers.

"Mr. Cullen"

Angela widens her eyes.

"Please don't say anything it is over, it was over a few weeks ago" She can't hold this from them and hold in how much it hurts to have lost him. Her father is ready to ship her away, she knows it. Give her a relaxing summer away from whatever stress she is having in Forks. Bella licks her lips. Maybe he is right, maybe she should go to visit her mother and relax. Get away from this room, the bookstore, where his apartment used to be.

"We won't, I won't" Alice rushes out. "Bella"

"It wasn't a crush" She mutters burying her face into Alice's chest and neck. She feels Angela kiss the back of her head.

Alice and Angela listen to what sounds like a tragic love story. They both mutter words of comfort because they have no advice. Then the girl's just lie together taking comfort in each other's presence.

* * *

Bella sits on her bed, she feels a bit better after telling Alice and Angela why she is acting like she is. She trusts that neither of them will speak a word of it. They both agree it is good this happened now, before the summer even really started. Bella can relax, go and see her mother for a short vacation, and get over everything before school starts in September.

She won't ever get over any of it.

* * *

**July 2008**

"Oh baby girl" Renee rushes to her daughter at the Florida airport pick up.

Bella forces a smile the flight was awful. Just completely awful.

"You look so ill" Renee laughs pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Mom, I feel terrible" Bella shakes her head. She has a headache and wants to sleep.

"Well let's get you home" Renee grabs her daughter suitcase and carries it off chatting away.

Bella slides into the front seat of her mom's car. The weather is amazing, but she is too tired to enjoy it. The moving car lulls her to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head" Renee leans over her daughter and strokes her hair back.

Bella mumbles. "I love you, stay"

"Baby?"

Waking Bella blinks, she looks at her mother.

"Well who do you love and does Charlie know?" Renee grins.

"Nothing, it's no one" Bella mumbles before opening her door and clumsily climbing out of the car.

* * *

Bella stands in 'her room' at her mother's. Her mother loves the sunshine. She couldn't handle how Forks made her feel Bella moves to the window and looks out. It is sun shining for miles and it is rolling on for 8pm. Shutting her eyes she sighs and drops her head. Her thoughts are still on him. What he is doing, if he is happy, okay. Biting her lip she keeps the tears at bay.

"Honey Chinese is here, wanna eat?"

Bella smiles at her mother. 'Still can't cook' She thinks. "Sounds good, I'm starving"

* * *

"Slow down" Renee sits across from her daughter the food spread out on the large square coffee table. They are on pillows. The TV is on low. "You are going to get indigestion"

Bella touches her chest and groans. "I'm pretty sure I already have it" And she continues to shovel food into her mouth.

Renee laughs. "So the school year was good huh?"

"All A's"

"We all know you soar academically, but personally, how has it been?"

This is where she is different from Charlie. He hovers about 'important' things. Grades, being on time, respect. Renee hovers about friends, parties, boys, and clothing. "Alice and Angela are still great friends" Bella comments.

"Any boys, is Charlie even letting you date?"

"I'm pretty busy with school and the girls"

"How about Jacob, he was always such a good kid and always smitten with you" Renee smiles with an arched eyebrow.

"He is still slightly smitten; I'm not interested in anyone"

"I wanna know who you were dreaming about"

"Drop it mom" Bella grumbles sticking a mini egg roll into her mouth and chewing.

"Fine, fine"

* * *

Bella lies in bed sleep ready to take over her body. She jolts up and rushes to the bathroom. The contents of dinner empty and splatter into the toilet bowl just as she gets there.

"Bella?"

"I'm okay" She chokes out as she continues to vomit.

Renee comes and sinks to the floor rubbing her daughter back. "Shh" She hushes. Bella always hated being sick.

Bella vomits more and cries a bit unable to stop the tears.

* * *

Renee eyes her daughter as they lounge by the community pool together.

"What?"

"You look different" Renee comments.

"Hmm" Bella sighs her eyes covered by the huge shades she borrowed from her mother, and a large brimmed hat protecting her face.

* * *

Standing in the shower washing away the day she frowns when her hands cup her breasts. They ache. Turning off the water she slides the sliding shower door open and steps out. Her hand wipes the steam from the mirror and she looks at the upper half of her body in the mirror.

Wrapping a towel around her middle she rushes to her room and opens up her laptop. She types into Google. 'Signs you are pregnant' Biting her lip she waits the 0.24 seconds and clicks the first link.

Her eyes scan over the pages quickly. She has too many. "It's too many" Bella mutters reading. She can't even remember when she had her period last and she thought simply the stress of Edward leaving a month ago. Licking her lips her head shakes.

* * *

Bella walks into a random CVS and buys a test. She is happy she is not in Forks right now because she couldn't do this without it getting back to her dad. It just wouldn't happen. The Chief of Police's 15 year old daughter buying a pregnancy test, he would know about before she checked out.

Bella's hands shake as she leaves the store, her plastic bag in hand.

* * *

"Please, please" She mutters as she rocks back and forward sitting on the toilet seat waiting. "Please" It is a whisper. Her shaky fingers lift it up after the allotted time.

* * *

"Hi baby, you hungry?" Renee walks in with some groceries and take out.

"A little" Bella mutters, she moves on her toes as she watches her mother smile and start unpacking the bags. Her lip has been chewed raw. "I'd like you to come back to Forks with me" She says in a whisper.

Renee laughs and glances at her daughter over her shoulder. "Why, Forks"

"I'm gonna need you, and dad" She responds.

Renee stops and turns to look at her daughter properly.

"I-I" Bella's head falls into her open palms and she cries skinning slowly to the floor. "I don't" She sobs.

"My gosh baby, calm down" Renee sinks down to her sobbing daughter and rubs her back firmly. Charlie called her and said Bella has not been herself. But this is completely a different person. "Tell me, you can tell me anything" Renee whispers.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

Charlie frowns. He is deeply concerned as to why his daughter is back so soon after only a week with her mother. And even more concerned as to why his ex-wife is here in Forks.

"Wipe that look off your face Charlie" Renee scolds causing her ex husband to roll his eyes. She is dying inside. Her baby is pregnant. She doesn't know or understand how this happened. She knows, but she can't get her head around it. Bella, her Isabella. It sounds completely insane. She is here for moral support. She knows Charlie is going to lose it, just lose it. She almost lost it and she is so much more relaxed in general than Charlie.

* * *

Bella wipes her tears. She sits at the small kitchen table with her mother and father. They wasted no time in getting this out in the open. She is so mad at herself. So mad at Edward.

"You tell me what you are going to do Bella, please because I don't know" Charlie says his voice eerily calm.

She looks over to her father and glances at her mother, Renee's fingers are pressed to her lips waiting for Bella to speak. "I-I"

"Who is the father?" Charlie growls because he has been holding that questions back since this damn topic started. Never in a million years would he think Bella, Bella of all people would be pregnant at 15, having sex at 15. He drops his head into his hands as his elbows rest on the table.

"It doesn't matter" Bella mumbles and wipes her nose shaking her head.

"Like hell it doesn't!" Charlie slams his hand on the table causing both Renee and Bella to jump. He is going to arrest that son of a bitch.

"Charles Swan, stop it!" Renee bangs her hand equally if not harder on the table.

Charlie sighs. "Bella I want to help, you need to tell me, were you hurt, forced…" He swallows not wanting to hear.

"No" Her eyes shoot up and across to his. He looks so broken and hurt. "I'm so sorry Dad"

Charlie nods his head. He needs to remember she is a child and children make mistakes. He puts a lot on her; she puts a lot on herself. And she has lived up to everything he has expected. Now is a changing moment in her life. It is a time where she messed up, the first time. And it is huge, so very huge and life changing. He needs to remember to be there for her, because he loves her and because she has never let him down not once. Even in this moment he loves her so very much, everything about her. "I love you Bells"

Bella shuts her eyes and wipes her tears. "I'm so sorry to let you down"

"Bella" He sighs. "I just want to help you, how do we help you?"

Renee clears her throat and goes over 'options'

* * *

"You are roughly 7 weeks"

Charlie is mentally trying to work out 7 weeks ago quickly in his head. He can't do it, everything is so cloudy. Finding out his fifteen year old daughter is pregnant. Her refusing to tell him who the father is, he is wondering and looking at every single boy in her life, in Forks that they pass. Sitting here next to her as her chart is being read over by the doctor that delivered her almost 16 years ago. His head is pounding; he feels the beads of sweat forming on his skin.

"I assume you and your parents have talked about options?" Dr. Murry questions her young patient.

"We have Dr. Murry, and Bella wants to go ahead with this pregnancy and keep the baby"

Dr. Murry looks away from Renee to Charlie, Chief Swan. "It is fully your choice Isabella"

Bella nods. She is done crying. Her hand rests on her flat abdomen as she sits and listens to everything Dr. Murry has to say.

* * *

**August 2008**

"Hey Kid" Charlie knocks on Bella's bedroom and he pushes it open. She is lying in bed looking at the ceiling. Renee flew back home this morning. His daughter is 9 weeks pregnant.

She turns her head to the side in an answer.

Leaning in the doorway he sighs and rests his head on the frame. "I blame myself"

"Why?"

"I am not around enough"

"You shouldn't" She whispers pushing up.

"I don't know what's been going on with you; you have clearly been lying to me"

"I have" Bella admits. "I'm sorry"

"I know" Moving he sits next to her on the bed and kisses her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant?" She says.

Charlie smiles a bit. "It will be okay you know"

Shaking her head she sighs. "I'm going to be 16 and pregnant" Bella whispers. "It, I want the baby, I do, I'm just…how do I do this, how does this work now?"

"One day at a time" Charlie says, his heart is aching inside. Over everything, people finding out, Bella having to endure school while pregnant, she still has 2 more years. Her baby will be one when she graduates high school. It aches for the dreams he had for her that may never be. It aches for her to carry this, whatever she is carrying that she won't share. But he is her father and he has to be strong, for her, and her child now. "I'll be here more for you"

"Dad, I didn't get pregnant because you weren't here enough for me, I got pregnant because I was careless  
and completely in love"

"Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter" She whispers.

"I truly hope one day you will trust me enough with a name"

Bella leans into her father and when he wraps his arm around her, her heart doesn't feel quite so heavy and broken.

* * *

**Yeah I am pretty sure Chapter 16 will take us to the Prologue. Sorry about that. This is rather boring *IMPO* but meh. We had to get through it.**

**Chapter 15 will be a very short moment by moment, until the baby is born. And then key moment by key moment after that, until Prologue.**

**No Edward until end of Chapter 15 I think.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Forgive me this MOVES something fierce. But I did say this was going to happen. I had to get through it all and it wasn't really a 'break' point. Which is good because now it is DONE!**

**I hope you really like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**September 1****st**** 2008 – 13 weeks**

She goes 16 in 12 days. The summer was hot and long. She told Alice and Angela the week after her visit with Dr. Murry.

They are her best friends and naturally they were supportive. Her dad went and spoke to both Angela's and Alice's parents. This was mainly for Angela because her parents are very protective. He didn't want their friendship hindered by the fact that she is pregnant and her parents being completely against it.

Charlie also spoke to the Principal of Forks High and worked out for Bella to take one class over the summer so that she would carry one less class this year.

He has gone above and beyond for her. He fights for her like no one else. She has always known her father loved her. But since she got pregnant, since she told him, he has really shown it, in every action. It makes her feel so loved, more loved than before.

The summer was filled with work, and she enjoyed it. Having this class out of the way has helped her a great deal, she knows this come next year when she is ready to give birth. One less set of books to carry around.

* * *

Bella sits on a bench on Main St. She looks around it is warm. But she can feel the change in the weather she felt this time last year. Edward has been gone for such a short time, yet so much has happened.

"So Mama"

Bella turns her head and gives Jake a smile. His hand presses into her leg as he moves to sit. "Billy told you huh?" Her arms are lightly folded around her body. People that have been passing have given her a second look. She knows what they are thinking. She can't find the strength to care. She has her father and mother's support. The school, her friends. Bella is not sure how people know, but it is a small town and word gets around – fast. She doesn't need a town supporting her. She thinks about what people will think of her father, she prays they will continue to be supportive of him. They will. Her hand lifts to rub her forehead for a moment.

Jacob rubs up and down the top of her thigh. "I didn't know you were seeing anyone" He says softly not looking at her.

She knows people passing them are wondering if he is the father of her unborn child. This is such a small town and everyone is in everyone business. Bella places her hand on top of his stopping the movement. She smiles linking her fingers. "It was" She sighs. "It doesn't matter"

"School starts in a few days, are you ready?"

"Ready for the stares…not really no, but I don't have a choice" She knows it will be worse, or hopefully it will be better when she starts showing. People will have gotten over it by then.

* * *

**21 weeks **

Alice laughs as she paints on Bella's tiny tummy a little pumpkin.

"Why are we doing this again?" Bella grumbles.

"Because" Angela says behind the lens of her amazing camera. "When little pumpkin gets older you will have memories to show him or her"

Bella licks her lips. She nods trying not to cry at how wonderful her friends are. How supportive them have been. Their parents. She would be lost this year without by her side. Some kids at school are relentless. It hasn't been great. But Alice and Angela make so much of it better. Her dad, Jake. She quickly wipes her tears.

"Bella" Alice whines. "Don't cry"

"I can't help it sometimes" Bella sniffs and wipes her eyes. "Stop taking photos of me like this Ang"

Angela smiles. "Memories"

* * *

**25 weeks**

"Everything looks good Bella" Dr. Murry states looking at the sonogram.

"Really?" Bella says with wide eyes.

"Really, another photo is printing for you"

Bella's eyes shift over to the machine. Her heart is not so heavy now. She doesn't think about Edward as much. She doesn't wonder what he is doing, or if he is okay. She is too busy worrying about school, and this baby. But the baby reminds her that it was all very real. Their short time together, their love. That helps with the weight on her heart.

"Here you are" She hands Bella a towel to wipe her stomach off. "So I did want to speak to you about having a c-section"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, I am just slightly concerned that the birth canal won't open up anymore, you are young and your hips are very tiny, you are tiny"

"My weight is okay for the baby I mean, I'm eating enough?"

"Yes" Dr. Murry smiles. "Things may change, but I don't want to get to the day and spring this on you, so let's just put it out there, as a possibility"

Bella nods.

"Shall we bring Charlie in and talk about this?"

She nods again.

* * *

**2009**

**February 35 weeks**

"Fat ass much" Jessica sneers.

Bella looks at her and sighs. She is tired, Jessica is ridiculous. Thankfully the girl is graduating this year.

"I feel sorry for you Bella"

"Why?" Bella rolls her eyes waiting for Jessica to continue.

"Being 16 and pregnant must really suck"

Bella listens and bobs her head having nothing to say. Of course it sucks, but she will never admit that to Jessica. She has lost a lot of her father's trust that is what sucks the most. He looks at her the same; everything he has done thus far has been in support of her. But there is something extra there, maybe less even. Blame. He is blaming himself, working harder, all because of her, because a baby is coming soon.

The feel is slightly different in the home; she noticed it a while ago. But he was still, is still fighting in her corner. He is doing his best to 'get over it' but she is his daughter, his baby. "Don't waste your time feeling sorry for me Jessica" Bella says before walking away. "We'll be fine" She mutters to no one as she continues.

* * *

"What's up kid?" Charlie places a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her. They still do the diner every Friday. Sue has been so amazing with Bella. She has really taken his daughter under her wing. She has taken him under her wing also so to speak. He is no longer nervous to speak to her. She stepped up first. Bella's situation sort of helped that.

Bella eyes the eggs, she loves eggs currently. She liked them before but she loves them now. Can't eat them enough. "Nothing" Bella mumbles, she mutters a thanks and then digs in. The last thing she needs to do to her father right now is put more strain on him. Open up a can of worms about how the shift in their relationship is affecting her.

Charlie sits down. "Spoken to your mother lately?"

"Yeah" Bella nods.

"Bells" He sighs. Dropping his head he runs his fingers into his thick black hair.

Looking at her father's bowed head she feels the tears well in her eyes. "I'm okay Dad"

He shakes his head to himself. "You're not"

"I am"

"I want to kill whoever did this to you"

"I did this to myself" She reminds him. "I'm not a baby"

"You are my baby" He lifts his head and says.

Bella smiles sadly. "I know, I'm sorry"

* * *

Charlie stands outside of her door. After dinner she went up to shower and get ready for bed. She did her homework during her free study hall. She has that extra time due to the class she took in the summer.

He can hear her crying and whispering softly. He knows she talks to her baby. He has heard her before. What she says, he can't make out much, but she is talking to her child. He rests his head against her door.

He thinks for a father to find out his teenage daughter is pregnant he has done really well. But he hasn't done enough; there is this feeling in the house. She is being careful, he is being careful, they just kind of move around each other. All he has done is the outside work, making sure the right people know, following steps to ensure her school year will flow and taking her to doctor appointments.

He is still so proud of her, and loves her so much. But after the situation settled in, he couldn't help how things have played out over the past 35 weeks; he has been like a machine just doing what he needs. He hasn't really talked to her, not like they used to be able to talk. Before sex, and lying and a baby. She has pretty much been alone in her head since then.

* * *

"So" Charlie says over his mug.

"Yeah?" She looks up from her cereal bowl. She had an uncomfortable night. She couldn't get comfortable, her peanut wasn't behaving. She hopes this is not what is to come…but it could very well be. It is going to be very hard.

She is alone in her head now Charlie can see. She gets this look on her face when it happens. "This weekend, tomorrow" He says as it is Friday. "I won't be at the station"

"You work every Saturday" Bella states with question.

"Not tomorrow, I thought if you don't mind spending the day with your old man we could drive in Port Angeles and get some gear for that little one"

Her brow wrinkles. "Really?" She didn't want to bring it up. Bring up what the baby needs. He still got her a….truck for her 16th. "You don't have to dad, really"

"Bells" He rests his cup down.

"Dad"

"Look I know the past 25-30 weeks have been hard on you, with school, your grades were outstanding from the Fall term. I know I've been" He shrugs. "Distant"

"You have been here when you haven't been working" She reminds him.

"Yeah, but I know things between us shifted, I'm sorry"

Bella nods and wipes her tears.

"You really are my baby girl Bella and I honestly have had a hard time watching your stomach expand with a baby" He moves and kneels down touching her stomach.

She nods again and wipes her tears.

"I am here, and present not just in the handling of the important things, but in the handling of the most important things, you and my grandchild"

Bella bites her lip and nods up and down quickly. She has missed him, missed the casual relaxed feeling with her father. He has touched her stomach and smiled at the sonogram photos but not like 'normal'. She doesn't know what normal is anymore really because her at 16 having a child in a few months time is not normal.

"You two are so important to me, and I know I lost sight of it trying to sort everything out, I forgot to actually make sure you are okay"

Bella sighs when he touches her cheek.

"Are you okay Bells?"

"I'm really scared"

"I'm here"

* * *

**March 10****th**** 2009**

"I want dad" Bella says from the gurney.

Renee nods and leans in to kiss her daughters head. She understands. Charlie has been there for Bella something fierce. She has been there also but not in the same capacity.

"Chief Swan suit up, this is your most important job yet" Dr. Murry smiles.

"I'll be out here" Renee says more to Charlie than Bella.

* * *

It is fast and virtually painless.

**Baby Girl Swan**

**March 10****th**** 2009**

**2:19pm**

**20inches**

**6lb 1oz**

* * *

"Bells you gotta name this little girl" Charlie says holding his nameless granddaughter.

Bella sits up in bed, pillows behind her, sleepy eyes, sore body. She smiles because she is happy.

"She is stunning Bella" Renee coos over Charlie's shoulder. "Alice and Angela send their love, they will stop by tomorrow"

Bella nods and wipes her tears.

"Billy called" Renee adds stroking down her granddaughters cheek. "Jacob wants to see you"

Bella nods.

"You okay Bells?" Charlie stands carefully; his granddaughter is sleeping after just being fed. He carefully hands her over to Renee.

"I'm okay Dad" Bella says watching her father move to the side of her bed. He pushes the baby cart out of the way.

Charlie frowns looking at her. He smoothes a hand down her head. Leaning in he kisses her forehead. "It will be alight" He whispers into her skin. "Believe me"

"I do" Bella sobs and wraps one arm around her father; he comes into her and holds her gently and closely.

* * *

**3months old**

Bella rocks Flora in the rocking chair her mother and father used for her as she sits by her window. "Good night moon" Bella reads, she turns and kisses her daughters head. Her hands hold and cuddle her.

She is exhausted from the day, it is June and she finished the year, with passing grades, not all A's but mostly. Now she is studying, taking another summer class so that she can graduate high school on time next year, also so she doesn't have such a heavy work load on her last year with an infant. She and Flora went to Jacob's graduation with Charlie last week.

Flora just had her three month check up and she is in the 89th percentile in weight and height. Her motor skills are wonderful. Bella is so excited for her to start crawling. She is doing mini pushups whenever put on the floor and kicking her chubby legs like crazy. It is such a sight each time.

"Hey girls" Charlie walks into Bella and Flora's room.

Bella smiles. "Say hi Grandpa"

Flora looks up from the book she is hitting with her hand not tired at all.

"Are you going down tonight little girl?"

Flora laughs at her grandpa and kicks her legs out.

"I'm guessing that was a no"

Bella drops her head back and groans. "She is trouble"

Charlie chuckles lifting Flora from Bella's lap and sitting on the end of her bed with the little girl who is happily babbling away.

"She is a night owl"

"Very true" Charlie cuddles her. "I can take her downstairs, put on the game, get her to sleep so you can sleep?"

"That would be nice…I have a few pieces of homework to do tomorrow"

"Done" Charlie stands with his granddaughter. They haven't talked much about what she is going to do next year this time. Come October he knows she will need to start applying to colleges. He doesn't know where he dreams stand right now.

* * *

**12 months old**

**March 2010**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Flora, Happy Birthday to you" Charlie, Jacob, Billy, Alice, Angela, Sue and Bella sing.

Sue helped Bella make this amazing little hot air balloon cake.

Bella smiles while she helps Flora blow out the candle. Angela snaps photos. She is going to New York in the Fall to study photography.

* * *

"Alice" Bella groans sitting on the floor with Flora opening up another gift. "This is too much, too much pink"

Alice hushes Bella and crawls next to Flora pulling out the clothing. "Never too much pink for a girl" Alice kisses the little girls head.

Her eyes smile at Aunty Alice, they sparkle hazel with the outer rim green.

Alice is going to the New York Institute of Fashion and Design. The girls are going to try and get a place together; their parents are talking about it. Talking about making it happen.

* * *

"I wouldn't be able to handle it" Bella says shaking her head. Charlie went to take Sue home. Billy and Jake left. Flora is napping, and the three girls are chatting over cake and ice-cream.

"You would get a full scholarship"

"I can get my degree here in Forks" Bella says adamantly. "I wouldn't have the help of my dad, or Sue, Jake even if I went to New York with Flora, it wouldn't be fair"

"What about your dreams Bella?" Angela says softly.

Bella smiles. "Flora is my dream, her dreams are mine" She can live and work here, travel to college in Port Angeles. Have the help and support. It wouldn't be fair to both Alice and Angela joining them on their new adventure with a baby in tow. She can get what she needs in Forks. There was a time when she couldn't wait to leave and experience something different. She didn't have to leave Forks for that. She experienced so much right here. Now she wants to stay, get her education with her daughter nearby counting on her to do it. Maybe then she will have an adventure. Flora in tow.

* * *

**April 2010**

Bella walks down the halls, she won't walk this route for much longer. It is bitter sweet. She had good times, and bad times here. She will miss it. Miss the smell, the library, the teachers that she has gotten to know much better since having Flora a year ago. Even before that, before she was born. The teachers that have shaped her, and helped her get through the past two years.

"Summer plans Mr. Davis?" Lauren smiles.

"Yeah Kate and I are headed to Boston to see Edward, you remember Mr. Cullen, he is getting married"

Bella almost trips; she whips her head to the side and watches the two teachers standing near the teachers lounge. Her ears are on fire with what she just heard.

"Married, Edward?"

"We have kept in touch, looking forward to it, next been on the East Coast" Garrett smiles.

"Well give him my best I guess" Lauren nods before heading out, her bag over her shoulder.

Garrett spots Bella. "Miss. Swan"

Bella nods before walking briskly away.

* * *

It will be 2 years in June since he told her, since they made love for the last time, since he moved away.

Turning on her side she looks at Flora sleeping on her tummy in the bed. Pillows are around the other side of her. She is a roller.

Licking her lips Bella stares at Flora. She reaches out and touches her baby soft chubby cheek. "Married?" She whispers. She doesn't blame him for moving on with his life. She is doing the same. They have to; everything between them was years ago. Sighing Bella shuts her eyes and lets the memories of him enter her mind for tonight. They give her a certain comfort.

* * *

**May 2010**

Charlie holds Flora and stands with Renee, Billy, Sue, Jake and claps as Bella walks on stage and accepts her high school diploma.

"Hi you" She takes Flora who promptly whips off her hat and throws it to the ground.

"Trouble baby" Renee smiles bending to pick it up.

"Are you trouble?" Bella smiles kissing her daughter all over making her 14 month old daughter smile and squeal.

"We are so proud of you Bella"

Bella grins and holds her daughter.

* * *

**Late August 2010**

Goodbyes are always hard. Saying goodbye, see you soon to Alice and Angela is really rough. There were tears and baby squeals. She knows that she will see them again, see them at Christmas. They already have plans. She will have the summer with them.

She doesn't have to sit and mope. She really hasn't done that since Edward. Even then that was so short lived, due to Alice and Angela and then of course finding out about Flora. Now she is jumping into her new schedule. College, Flora, part time job at Sue's Diner. She is a on a scholarship at Port Angeles College. That is so helpful. The job is so that Charlie is not the full bread winner for them, and to pay for the sitter that will watch Flora during class hours.

Bella is excited to start this new step in her life; she is going to keep going.

* * *

**Prologue happens next… reviewers get a teaser *winky face* **

**To be fair it's not that exciting lol – but still review eh?**


	17. Chapter 16

**We are finally here at the Prologue…gosh that didn't take long at all!**

**ENJOY**

***sorry I took it away, I had to add a bit before the Pro started cause it seemed a bit odd they didn't mention her name before the talk, anyway all is back and fixed!***

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**2013**

**Bella is 20**

**Edward is 30**

**Flora is 4**

"So we will see you on the 7th" Bella says once more. She can hear that she is irritating her. But this is about Flora, and Flora really wants to see Alice and Angela.

"Bella we wouldn't miss her fourth birthday, we haven't missed the last three, and we won't miss any"

"Okay" Bella sighs running her fingers into her hair. She glances over at Flora coloring across the living room.

"Relax, it's just four, wait until she turns five" Alice laughs.

"Har har" Bella mutters.

"Hey chick, I gotta run, I have a study group the last one before the summer job starts" Alice says. She won't be back in Forks just yet she has one more year before she gets her bachelors.

Alice got an internship in New York this summer and is going to take. Bella is so happy for her. Alice has real talent.

Angela is not done just yet either. After her last year, next year she got a job in California. They are going to fund her schooling out in LA. But she has to work for them while she is in school getting her Masters in photography. It is really a win win. She is looking forward to it.

But that is a year away.

Bella will graduate next year with an associates in art, it took her 3 years rather than the normal two. She wants to do something with English. But she will see if she gets any further. She wants to, but she needs to weigh her options. Even with just that she still feels like she should be proud. It is not a bachelors like Alice or Angela, but it is good considering everything. She knows she can do it in time. It may take longer than most, but she will get there.

Her two best friends are so far but they have never felt closer. They Skype all the time with her and Flora. They are a huge part of Flora's life. Her life.

* * *

**Thursday February 28****th**** 2013**

"Why didn't I pay the extra $100 to get this delivered fully set up?" Charlie grumbles.

"Her birthday is in 10 days" Bella reminds him he has time.

"I think I need 15"

Bella laughs and pats her dad on the shoulder.

* * *

**Wednesday March 6****th**** 2013**

"When I am four I get my big girl bed?" Flora bounces on the bed she shares with her mother.

"Hmm" Bella says pulling the curtain across. Looking over her shoulder she smiles. Bella and Charlie bought a small bed for Flora's birthday. He insisted that he can take the pullout couch and give Flora her own room. Bella says no way. She would take the pull out couch before she lets her father give up his room. He can sacrifice for her but Bella will sacrifice for Flora. That is the way it works when you are a parent.

Flora is happy to stay in this room with her mother. She just wants her own big girl bed with her own Princess sheets.

"And Aunty Alice and Aunty Angela are coming to my party right?"

"Right, they are coming tomorrow when you are in school" Bella says moving to tuck Flora in bed.

"But no kids from school right?"

"Right"

"When I am five I get to have a school party, right?"

"Right" Bella smiles. Flora is all about 'right'. Being right, knowing what is right, knowing everything. She really is cut from the same cloth.

"But we are baking cupcakes tomorrow right, for school, right?"

"Right" Bella gets into bed with her sweet smelling daughter. "It's time to sleep now, right?"

"Right Mama" Flora turns and kisses her mother's nose.

* * *

Exams are taking place now. She is a bit on edge with that and sorting out Flora. Bella drives her red pickup to Forks Elementary and Pre-K. She has been at the library since she dropped Flora off this morning. Charlie offered to pick her up but she told him she could do it.

* * *

Flora is chatting away about flowers, cupcakes and presents as Bella listens with one ear. "Aunty Alice and Aunty Angela are coming for dinner tonight" Bella glances at her daughter in her booster seat.

Flora grins from ear to ear, she tucks her loose hair behind her ear a trait she has picked up from her mother, and having wild hair. "Are they going to sleep over?"

"No honey" Bella laughs.

"Are they coming to bake cupcakes with us?"

"No, do you mind, I kind of wanted it to be just us"

"No" Flora turns and smiles at her mother. She looks at her knee and attempts to re-stick her Hello Kitty band-aid.

* * *

"SURPIRSE SWANS!" Alice screams barging into the Swan home. Angela close behind, shakig her head at Alice's antics.

Flora's eyes widen and she sees her two Aunts. Chocolate icing is smeared on her face; she insisted everyone in her class likes chocolate frosting, and colorful sprinkles. "You're here!" She shouts jumping from her stool and racing to the door.

Charlie smiles then grumbles. "She is gonna knock this old house down one day I swear it" His finger swipes the icing.

Bella grins as Flora is lavished with hugs and kisses from both Angela and Alice. Biting her lip she laughs a bit unable to help the overwhelming feeling of happiness having them here.

* * *

"She is so wonderful Bella" Angela says plopping on the couch. Alice went home after dinner and Flora's bath. She had to see her parents. But Angela hung around a bit longer.

"You say that every time you see her"

"Well" Angela's feet curl under her body. "It must be true"

"Four years" Bella sighs staring ahead now.

"Four years"

"Long time" She mutters softly.

"Not long enough to make you forget though?" They don't talk about Flora's father. They don't talk about it because Bella gets this faraway look in her eyes, on her face. It is too much to witness, and probably too much for Bella. Flora looks like Bella but there is something else, a lot of something else's there. Edward. He runs through that little girl through and through. Angela didn't know Edward like Bella did, but she can see something's about Flora have nothing to do with Bella. So she knows they are parts and pieces of Edward.

Bella smiles and shakes her head. "It'll never be long enough for that"

"You know, Alice and I are here for a few days, we should all drive into Seattle next week, go out"

"I have finals"

"We have finals too but here we are, we're smart chicks" Angela winks at Bella who just smiles. "Come on, one night, on us"

"I couldn't"

"Charlie already said he will watch Flora Wednesday night"

"When did you speak to Charlie?"

"Alice cornered him, he didn't have a chance, and we talked about it on the flight over"

"I-I" Bella scratches her head.

"Come on Bella, you need a bit of fun and you have shot us down every time"

"It's just not me, I just" She sighs; honestly she doesn't feel like she is going 21 in September. She doesn't feel 20. She has the weight of a 35 year old mother. Partying is something foreign to her. She doesn't get the 'joy' in it. Maybe because all the joy she has experienced has been Flora and Edward for a short time.

"Come on, one night away being 20"

"Okay" Bella agrees with a nod and smile.

"Now I have to tell Alice" Angela grumbles dropping her head against the back of the sofa.

"Wh-what?"

"She is going to squeal, and spend the next few days picking out your outfit"

Bella laughs and shakes her head.

* * *

Edward lands in Seattle. He moves through the airport with his bag in hand. He is here for Garrett and Kate's wedding. He is really happy for him. Garrett is a really good guy. He is pretty sure Jasper is flying in tomorrow for the nuptials which take place in a week's time. He flew in early to catch up with Garrett. They speak but not overly. They are close enough for wedding invites. Garrett and Kate came to Martha's Vineyard 3 years ago when he got married.

It didn't last long, it couldn't. Edward hands over his card to confirm his identity for the rental car.

Lasted two years, the divorce was finalized pretty quickly there was nothing to squabble over. He has been divorced year a year now. He is happier. As happy as he can be. His heart has always been back here. If he is lucky he won't run into Chief Swan. He is sure Bella will be at whatever amazing university she got into, probably finishing up her bachelors on a full scholarship. He knows it is that time of year, exams are approaching. He got someone to cover his classes.

He did it; he will have his PhD for commencement Fall 2013. And he's thrilled, over the moon. He has been doing part time work at Boston College while working full time at Boston High. He has been assisting in night classes, and loves each minute of it. Tanya thought he was so distant due to his drive to get his PhD, but that wasn't it. His head was never in the marriage; his heart certainly wasn't in it.

* * *

"I heard about Alice talking to you" Bella says her eyebrows arched over her coffee mug.

"What did Aunty Alice do to Pop Pop?"

"Nothing honey, eat your cereal, Aunt Alice and Angela are taking you out for the day" She has to work. She is working all day today just to make a bit extra, the cost of this birthday is putting a slight strain on her. She just can't stop for Flora. She wants her birthday, every birthday to be a celebration. A celebration of her amazing little life. The whole day will be great. Charlie is at the station all day and Alice and Angela here is really a plus. She can, they can work the whole day without having to play Flora hot potato.

"I can't wait, they are taking me to get my nails done for my party" Flora giggles covering her mouth with her little hand.

Bella smiles. "It will be fun"

"Too bad you can't come"

"Nana Sue needs a hand at the diner" Bella explains.

"I know" Flora says with a tiny sigh.

Charlie rubs his granddaughter's hair and smiles. "You know how your mom feels about the salon fumes"

Flora suddenly starts giggling and nodding her head.

Bella mouths a thank you to her father. The last thing she wants is for Flora to grow up wishing her mother spent more time with her. Not remembering the good times because bad times and thoughts outweigh them. But she knows this won't happen. Bella knows she is doing a great job with Flora. She knows because she is so tired each night, but looks forward to the next day with her daughter.

* * *

"Order up" Chef calls from his place behind the wall.

Bella has been on her feet for 4 hours. The lunch rush is dying down at 2pm. She is packing it in before dinner. She wants to head home and make dinner. She and Charlie have some wrapping to do when Flora goes to bed. Alice and Angela will be at the house bright and early before Flora wakes up tomorrow for her birthday breakfast. It is kind of tradition.

"Hey you" Jacob smiles walking into the diner.

"Hey" Bella smiles at him.

"Big party tomorrow?"

Bella nods. "One second" She says indicating the plates in her hands. Jacob nods at her and she heads to the table and smiles giving the patrons their lunch. "Enjoy" Bella says walking away.

Jacob sits on a stool at the counter and turns leaning his back against it and looking at Bella. "Is everything set, do you need me to do anything?"

"No, it's good, but can you come early though and help Charlie hang the piñata?"

"Sure thing Bells" He stares at her. He never understood why she wouldn't give him a chance. She never has, and seems never will.

"Thanks Jake" Bella smiles. "I" She rubs her hands on her middle. Jacob is 21, he doesn't go to school. He didn't go on after high school; he works at Paul's garage. He is happy so nothing else matters. He is there for her and Flora; he has been since she was born. She loves Jacob, but not like he wants her too.

"I came by to pick up my order; the boys wanted some of Sue's famous burgers"

"I'll see if it's ready" Bella says with a smile. She turns to walk behind to the kitchen and her eyes meet eyes she thought she would never see again. Her breath catches in her throat and she can't move. Her feet are in cement and her eyes in a trance. Lost.

Edward wanted to grab some lunch; the small inn he is staying at down the street only serves breakfast. There is nothing to do in Forks still. He has been hanging around Main St. and in his room. He was going to see Garrett tomorrow and then maybe head into Seattle, book a hotel until the wedding. Then drive back for it, as there are more things to do in the city.

Bella stands frozen. He looks the same, slightly older, but the same. Perfect.

Jake frowns and wrinkles his brow. He looks at the man Bella is staring at. Standing he places a hand on her lower back. "Bells?"

Edward's eyes shoot all over her face, her body, to her eyes. They are probably as wide as his. He wonders why she is wearing a waitressing uniform in March. School, university is still in. She is not home for the summer yet, it's too early. His mind ploughs through why she is in Forks in March, when she should be at an Ivy League university right now.

"Um" Bella turns and knocks into Jacob because he is closer than she expected. His hands hold her hips to steady her.

"Steady" He says with a little smile. "You okay?"

"Ye-yeah, yes" Bella says quickly. "Let me check your order" Tapping his chest with her hand she rushes off.

Edward watches her go. His eyes still directed on the door she went through, he takes a seat near the exit. His eyes are trying to burn holes through the door. They want x-ray vision to see behind it, through it. His heart is beating so fast it actually hurts. Seeing her makes him feel like he hasn't felt in years. Alive. It is actually beating to a beat, a beat of Bella. "Christ" He whispers.

* * *

Finally plucking up the courage after 5 minutes Bella comes out carrying Jacob's meal. She is aware Jacob met Edward only once or twice, he has no clue who Edward is. Jacob, nobody has any clue about how much they shared…share. Her heart is beating and she can hear it in her ears. "Hey" She says softly.

Jacob stands and moves to her taking the order from her hands. "I paid already"

"I trust you, Sue trusts you" Bella smiles a bit, she glances at Edward. So very close. He is sitting and staring at her. His eyes look confused, maybe as confused as her own. She doesn't know why he is here. It can't be because of her, he couldn't have come to see her because he looks so shocked to see her here now. Her lips are dry and she pokes her tongue out to wet them.

"Hey" Jacob laughs lightly. "You are in another world"

Bella blinks and looks away from Edward to Jacob. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Bella nods.

"To hang your baby's piñata" Jacob laughs. Flora hates when Jake calls her a baby. She reminds him that she is now 4 years old. Going 4 years old. "I will make sure I don't call her a baby tomorrow at the party"

Edward listens; he doesn't have to strain hard to hear. The guy, he vaguely remembers, talking to Bella is pretty loud, his voice thick and hearty.

"She is going 4 after all, no longer your baby Bells"

Edward's ears burn with what he just heard. His eyes flick to Bella's face. The wheels in his brain turn over and over, counting, calculating. Wondering.

Bella stares back at him completing ignoring whatever else Jacob is saying to her because she knows Edward heard. She can see he is thinking.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll be there around 9, 9:30, later Bells" Jacob says heading out.

Her throat has closed up, she is sure she is going to pass out very soon. Her eyes are glued to Edward as he looks at her full of knowledge now, he slides out of his chair and walks to the door.

Edward almost trips and stumbles as he needs to get outside, he knows, she knows he knows. Without a word from her, without confirmation he knows. He walked in just a broken man and walks out a broken father.

Taking a deep breath Bella walks out of the diner calling for 'break' as she follows the path Edward just took to the car park.

* * *

"What is her name?" His back is to her, but he can feel her, he has always felt her. He knows it is the same for her.

"Flora"

"Flora" He whispers, and says it over and over in his head. "Is she mine?" Edward turns looking into her eyes, they look watery, scared.

"Yes"

Edward runs a shaky hand through his hair as they stand in the parking lot of the diner. "Did you ever plan on telling me, finding me to tell me?"

"No" She answers honestly, there was no chance, not enough time, always the wrong time. And better for everyone was what her head told her. She couldn't very well find his home in Boston. Knock on his door pregnant, at 16 and beg him to change his whole life, possibly going to jail and losing everything. His eyes are not cold, for that she is thankful. She knows what she did, but she did it anyway. There is no changing the past. She knows he understands the complications of the whole situation. Now they can only move forward.

Nodding he drops his head. This was all his doing. Her's as well, but his, he was the adult, the God dammed predator. He should thank the heavens above she told him, or he found out. He should thank his lucky stars she didn't go to the police and scream rape. He is in fact just that a rapist.

Bella looks at his bowed head. Her hands smooth over her waist apron, she feels the bump of the order pad in the right pocket. "It would never have worked, you know that Edward" She whispers. She knows what he said that night was true. After they made love and he broke her heart, what he said was still true. At the time she couldn't think of anything but heartbreak, but now she can fully understand the weight of his words, what could have come had they continued, if he wouldn't have left for Boston those years ago.

"I know" He nods his head finally looking up. At the time it wouldn't have worked, he was her teacher, and her lover, she was just a child. But she isn't anymore.

"You would have gone to jail" She hisses. She was in love with him, she doesn't care what anyone thinks now, but back then, he would have gone to jail. "Lost your license, everything" She says what he already knows.

"You could have told me when you turned 18, hell you could have told me…" He stops and looks at her, even if she told him at 18, he was married by then.

"You had a" She stares back at him and doesn't even say it, Bella shakes her head. It is no point in going back and forward. He knows the route his life took after leaving Forks, she knows. There is no point in even bringing it up now.

"I don't, not anymore" He tells her calmly, his eyes stare into hers. If possible she looks even younger than she did years ago. The trials of being a mother, under what he imagines harsh stresses, didn't wear on her. She is as beautiful and level headed as he remembers. He has thought about her for the last few years. Trying to let go of his soulful connection to her was no easy feat, he couldn't do it. He wanted it to be a fluke, something not real, but it was real, as inappropriate as it all was back then, it was real, he knows it. It cost him his marriage which was there simply to cover up what he really wanted. It was an attempt to move on.

"No, I suppose you are no longer my teacher, you no longer have a wife" She licks her lips thinking about the silly school girl dreams she had, which used to gently pull her into a deep sleep. She was just a silly girl. She was only 15, yet she doesn't blame him at all, it was both of them. Courts would say it was only him, but it was the pair of them. She is smart, and was completely aware of everything the entire time. If anything Edward in the end no matter how pre-mature, was the sensible one. He pulled away, left for the right reasons. But some would say he left too late. He literally left his mark, inside of her. She wouldn't have her amazing daughter if he left any earlier. No matter how hard it was, it has been, she wouldn't dare change that.

"I'm not and, I don't, no" And he no longer has his wife because the feelings for her never went away and he fought so long over them. Thinking, knowing something is, was, clearly wrong with him to be so attracted and so emotionally in love with this young girl, young woman. He had to leave for her sake, it wouldn't have been right to stay and not be able to be with her. Not be able to be with her like she deserved. She had to have something normal. He wanted her to enjoy the rest of her teenage years. He was stopping her and that wasn't fair. He was the adult, and he had to be the one to walk away. And it broke his heart and knows it broke hers. Little did he know she would be growing up very fast.

"I would like to meet her" Edward starts off slowly; he doesn't want to scare Bella into thinking he would dare try to force himself into their lives before she is ready and or willing. He will wait and go as slow as she wants, she controls this. She has always controlled him. But he does want a chance to meet and get to know his daughter, their daughter.

"You can, I won't keep her" She shakes her head and licks her lips. "Um" Bella frowns and rubs her forehead. "When are you free?"

"Whenever, as soon as possible"

"She is" Bella pauses and bites her lip. "Her birthday party is, is that a good idea?" She doesn't know how to do this, any of this.

"It doesn't have to be at her party, it can be after the party, the next day…anything, I'll take whatever you will give" He knows Bella wasn't keeping his daughter from him because she is cruel, he knows she did it because the was no time, he got married, even if she could contact him, she wouldn't do that to him. Even if he knew he would have welcomed her and their daughter with open arms.

"She is just as much yours as she is mine" She is an adult, she feels like she has always been an adult. But she really is one now; though she can't drink legally until September. She knows what happened between herself and Edward is in the past, and this now, is merely for the sake of their daughter. The school girl dreams will never be.

"Bella" He sighs. "You know she is all yours, I won't try to change that, I want to be in her life…but don't feel like you have to give me a role"

"Do you not want a role?" Bella's hands fidget at her apron, her lower lip goes into her mouth as she waits for his reply.

"I do, but I don't want to pressure you, try to make you do what I want to do, I already took so much from you…shit" He whispers rubbing his forehead. "You were just a child"

She says nothing as he has his moment.

"I deserve for you to run to the police demand a DNA test and prove me to be a pedophile"

"It wasn't like that between us; don't make it dirty and sordid"

He agrees but it doesn't change the facts, she was 15 years old, and 16 when she had their daughter, he was in 26 and is the father. No matter how it was between them, it was wrong on so many levels. "I'm sorry"

"Should we just" She clears her throat, she doesn't want to hear him apologize, and break her heart more with his regret over everything. She doesn't. As wrong as it was to other people it felt right between them. Even though it ended she got to keep a part of him as they both got on with their lives. The time that they had together that very short year, well that time lives on in the room they share, and in her heart.

Edward watches her stand before him and shrugs one shoulder. "Bella" He sighs knowing that look in her eye, he wants to tell her he doesn't regret any of it.

"I will call you after her party; maybe you can come over and have some cake before her bedtime?" She offers him her phone effectively cutting him off.

Smiling, he nods quickly typing his number into her cell. "I would love that"

"Okay" She smiles. "I'll call you" She takes back her cell phone and nods a little.

"I look forward to it" He tells her.

"I have to get back to" She nods her head towards the diner.

"Sure, of course" He has taken up enough of her time. She gets paid working at Sue's Diner, but she makes extra off of tips.

Bella turns and leaves him standing in the parking lot.

He watches her head back into the diner.

* * *

**Hope it 'lived up' and it wasn't anticlimactic. Now we are in it!**

**AND GO… you know you wanna!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm gonna be honest, this took so long because I didn't know which direction to take. I started it and made it to 8 pages then I stopped and opened a new word doc with just Edward and Bella talking and took out all the smoke and ribbons.**

**So I shall offer those 8 pages (****_now down to 6 as I took out the 1_****_st_****_ take on E&B talking – it sucked round one) _b****ut the catch is you need to review if you want it *mainly so I can PM you and cause I want you to review who am I kidding HA***

**EXTRA offer contains****:**

**Garrett/Kate/Edward**

**Bella reaction after the diner**

**Bella telling Alice & Ang**

**Flora's 4****th**** B-Day**

**Bella & Edward text to meet and talk**

**So review if you want it! - It is actually not as great as I'm making it out to be, just so you know!**

**-I will PM you my email address (****_it's well over the allotted 8000 characters_****) and I'll send it via email doc.**

** *Please note I'll start the emailing/PM-ing tomorrow after work as I'm going to bed now***

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Edward & Bella The Talk**

"It's been a long time" Edward starts, his hand slowly spins the glass of water before him. He and Bella sit across from each other. There was a time when there wasn't this uncomfortable feel between them. A time when they felt each other, in crazy worldly ways. But right now he sits before her as a man that broke her heart and left her pregnant. A man that left her with the world on her shoulders at 16.

Bella looks at him. "Five years" She responds.

"Five years" He agrees. "I'm sorry"

Bella puts up her hand. "Please don't"

"I'm-" He shuts up. "I know this must be hard for you, it is heartbreaking for me"

"I hate that we have this distance between us" She remembers when the only distance was when she was going to see him next. She remembers aching to see him next. Now she just aches at his presences. Not because of him but because of the situation, it is uncomfortable and strange.

"That is my fault, God Bella, had I known"

"You got married Edward" She whispers. "Had you known what, you were in love with someone" She can't understand him, her head shakes.

"I wasn't, no I wasn't" He shakes his head. "Tanya and I" He watches her whine at the name of his ex-wife. "I was trying so hard not to fly back here and ruin both our lives; I married her effectively stopping myself"

Bella stares at him; she swallows the screams that want to erupt, the aches she has held back.

"I was, I am in love with you"

She slams her hands down on the table, his water spills from the top of the glass. "I'm so angry, don't do this"

Edward jumps slightly at her outburst not expecting it.

"So angry" She pushes her chair out. Bella stands and moves away from the table. She wants to scream and throw things. "I'm angry at you for leaving me pregnant, leaving me" She knows what he said was true, they couldn't be at the time. He was trying to do the right thing. This is what she wanted to say back then. She is saying it now. "And myself for being so damn stupid, just so" Her hand covers her mouth to hold back everything she wants to spew out. Taking a breath she shuts her eyes. Bella has her back to him. "Young, so stupid" Her hand slams on the counter top now.

Edward stays in his place and keeps quiet.

Bella breathes out slowly because doing this is not productive. Acting like this is getting them nowhere fast. "Flora, um" She turns and runs a hand into her loose hair pushing it off her face. She absentmindedly wipes her flushed cheeks. Clearing her throat she leans on the counter and looks at him still sitting in his place. "I haven't spoken to her yet, or my father, I need to speak to him before you meet her"

"I understand" He finally speaks up. "Who knows?"

"Alice and Angela they went-"

"Yes I remember them…they were there for you?"

"Yes" Bella nods. "They have been amazingly wonderful"

"I'm glad; your father I assume was as well?"

"He was very supportive" She speaks softly. "How long are you here for, why are you here?" She questions needing to get this so she can sort something, someway to introduce the two of them.

"I'll be here until the 17th, next Sunday, Garrett and Kate are getting married on Saturday"

A week. "Okay I'll talk to my dad tonight, and can sort something for Wednesday"

He shuts his eyes at how robotic she is being, how matter of fact. He doesn't like how it feels in the pit of his stomach, in his heart. It feels forced and fake. "Bella" He says softly catching her eyes. "We should talk"

"We are talking"

"Really talk"

Bella swallows. "About?"

"Us, what happened the past four/five years" He responds softly.

"I don't want to" She says like a petulant child, her arms almost cross over her chest.

"Bella" He whispers.

"No, what's done is done, there is nothing more to say. Let's just go forward, and deal with what is right now"

She has always been level headed but right now he wishes she would go along with his need and desire to discuss them, what happened between them. Maybe she is right; there is nothing to talk about other than moving forward and building bridges that have been broken over the years. He reckons she probably doesn't trust him very much. And he understands that, but his heart has always been with her.

Shifting on her feet. "I'm sure you have things to do, I will text you tomorrow and we can set something up for Wednesday"

He says nothing and stares at her; he can tell she is trying very hard to keep her composure. She was so strong the night he told her that he was leaving. He sees the same thing now in her eyes. Pain, heartbreak, sadness. "Tell me about her"

Bella smiles a tiny bit at the thought of her daughter. "Um" She lifts her eyes to the ceiling and touches her cheek. "She is sweet, very sweet, girlie" She says laughing at bit, her eyes drop to him still sitting and his eyes sparkle. "She just got a big girl bed"

"She was in a crib?"

"Oh, no, um I mean she just got her own bed"

"Own bed?" He frowns. Edward watches Bella shift once again uncomfortably before him, against the counter. Her small hands touch her stomach.

"For her birthday, she now has her own bed" Bella speaks this time more clearly, she has nothing to feel ashamed of, but it doesn't stop the feeling of being judged washing over her. She saw Edward's apartment when he lived in Forks. She knows about his family's summer home in Martha's Vineyard. He has money.

"Where was she sleeping before?" He questions very softly.

"With me, in my bed" Her chin is up.

Edward doesn't continue with the line of conversation because he doesn't want her to feel like she has done something wrong, she hasn't. He knows she is a good mother because he knows her. NO question about it. "When was she born?"

"March 10th"

"Yesterday" Edward smiles wistfully.

Nodding Bella also smiles. "She was" Bella stops.

"What?"

"Do you want to see photos?"

"I would love too" He answers his voice cracking with joy.

* * *

Edward holds the album which is so perfectly laid out. It is a professionally made photo book. "This is amazing" He glances at Bella. He now knows his daughter was born via c-section on March 10th 2009 at 2:19pm. She was tiny, so tiny. And completely perfect. The first book was called: 'Flora's 1st Year' The second is 'Flora's 2nd Year' They are all perfect.

"Obviously the 4th year is in the making" Bella says as he is almost through 'Flora's 3rd Year'.

Nodding he says nothing more. His eyes are glued to the pages. "She looks like you"

"Yeah" Bella smiles. "Her eyes"

"Yeah" Edward nods noting the greener tint to them. "She is beautiful, she is happy"

"She's a happy little girl" They sit side by side on the couch as she continues to add to each page a memory or commentary for some photos printed.

"This is the, um" Edward points to one of them at the Seattle Aquarium. "The man from the diner, your friend" He remembers him from years ago.

"Jacob, he has been a great friend" Bella tells Edward.

Nodding, he can tell, Jacob is very present in these books, bathing Flora, playing with her, carrying her on his shoulders. His chest stings. "I'm glad she has someone to look up too, count on"

Bella bites her lip. "Hopefully you can be another person she can count on"

Turning from the pages he offers her a smile. "I hope so"

"Um" Bella moves to stand and tucks her hair behind her ear. "I will"

Edward is taking this as he que to go. Glancing once again at the book he shuts it. He rests it on the coffee table and runs his fingers through his hair. Once again there is this awkward space between them. Unspoken words, words she doesn't want to hear from him. He gets that, she doesn't want to go back. But he so very much wants to say them to her. He won't, not yet.

"I'll call you tomorrow about Wednesday" She knows her plans with Alice and Angela have fallen through; they know they are perfectly fine with it. They offered any help and or advice. Bella will speak to them later about today.

"Thank you for" He nods his head at the books.

"Of course" Bella says quickly. She moves to walk him to the door.

"I'll wait for your call"

* * *

"I have to talk to you"

Charlie looks nervous as hell suddenly. "Are you…pregnant?"

"No, gosh no" Bella shakes her head quickly; she smiles when he rests his hand on his chest. "But it is about Flora"

Charlie takes a seat; his grandbaby is upstairs sleeping soundly in her own new big girl bed, with her stuffed lamb under her arm. He came home and went up to check on her before making his way to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Bella watches her father sit at the table in the kitchen. The same place Edward was early today. "Flora's father"

He is interested, very interested.

"Is here, and he found out about her, he wants to meet her"

Charlie stares at his daughter. "You are gonna have to give me something more Bells" Charlie rushes out, his eyes wide.

"You know him"

"Who is it?" He tries to keep the anger at bay. He is not angry at Bella, he is angry at the bastard who got his daughter pregnant. He is well aware of how pregnancy happens, takes two, but…no he is angry at the boy.

"Edward Cullen"

Charlie frowns not knowing that name, it's not ringing any bells.

"He was my college English teacher for a year"

The memory dawns on Charlie and he shoots to his feet. "I'm going to kill him, kill him"

"Dad, stop" Bella presses her hands to his chest as he fights to move to the door. "Stop" She whispers softly.

Charlie's breath is frantic. "Bella, how old was he" He doesn't even wait for an answer because it doesn't matter. He was a teacher, her teacher, so he was older than 15.

"25" She whispers stepping back.

"Christ" Charlie stares at her, his hand runs over his mouth. "Bella"

"I know, we didn't, it just, the connection" Her hand flies, she can't find the words.

"What the hell kind of connection did you a 15 year old have with a 25 year old man?"

"I-I" She shakes her head. "I can't explain it, but it was there, it is real" Bella licks her lips. "Was real" She corrects herself. "And neither of us could stop it"

"Bella, this was rape"

"It wasn't rape" She growls. "It wasn't like that, you weren't there, don't" She steps back and puts her hand up.

Charlie swallows he has never seen a look like that in her face. "Bella"

"I'm not pressing charges so get that out of your head"

"The statute of limitation has passed" He growls raking his fingers through his hair. "I should have reported this from the start" He sinks to the floor in the kitchen covering his eyes. He hoped that it was a 15 year old boy from school she got caught up in. But a 25 year old man never entered his mind. "Christ"

Bella wipes her tears and sinks next to him. "Dad, I'm fine, I'm fine"

"I'm not fine Bella, not with this; he needs to go back to where he came from" He could have gone the rest of his life thinking a lie. Picturing something else. But it hurts so much to know a 25 year old man was with his little girl. His little girl.

"Dad" She says softly and bites her lip. "I need you right now"

"Bells" Charlie sobs and hangs his head.

"Flora needs you; I don't know how to do this" Bella reaches and grabs his face.

"I don't either Bella" He looks at her.

"Will you be there for us?" Her thumbs brush away his tears and she smiles when his hands cup her face and do the same.

"Kid you know I will, don't cry" He whispers.

Bella smiles a watery smile as the tears fall from her eyes. She hates to disappoint her father yet again. She is happy he finally knows. She is scared to introduce Flora to Edward, she doesn't know how just yet. But she will figure it out.

* * *

Edward plays with his phone, he wants to hear from her, anything. Seeing her, talking to her properly yesterday was like an out of body experience. He turns his phone quickly when it buzzes.

**_'Spoke to Charlie, he will be there, Wednesday 3pm, the playground on Alcott St'_**

**_'I'll be there. Thank you Bella' _**He texts back with shaky fingers.

* * *

**It was hard because they are clearly not going to be all over each other, there are unresolved issues there, feelings hurt. But honestly we must know the love never really left. Hopefully you can feel that in some way here.**

**_Up next:_**

**Edward talking to his father**

**Meeting Flora**


	19. Chapter 18

**It is all overwhelming, your support. So I hope this isn't underwhelming! **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"How is Garrett, nervous?" Carlisle questions. Pretty confused his son has called him. "Are you going to head into Seattle until the wedding?" He knows from what Edward has told him that Forks is pretty sparse in things to do, night life and all. "Maybe you and Jasper, right, can take him into the city, do a boy's night or something" He offers not knowing much about Garrett, just he worked with Edward for a short time.

"I have a four year old daughter"

"Excuse me?" Carlisle says in a shocked tone.

"The girl…Bella, I was"

"Edward"

"I have a daughter" He says more strongly. He doesn't blame his father, everything his father said at the time was true. It made sense.

"The girl that was 15, please tell me not the girl that was 15"

"I can't"

"Jesus" Carlisle whispers. "How, when, why?"

"Dad I just found out on Saturday when I saw her, I didn't even think she was in town"

Carlisle listens. "Edward, what are you going to do?"

"We spoke"

"This is my fault" Carlisle whispers. He told Edward to come home and leave her, merely to give her a chance at 'normal'.

"No, this is all on me, I left her, left her pregnant got married to Tanya in an effort to not ruin her life and I already did" He sighs. "It is a mess"

"Are you, what did she say?"

"She is so calm, so mature" Edward offers in an attempt to explain Bella. "She is holding back, herself, she is the same but not, guarded, I ruined her"

"Stop" Carlisle commands. "Self pity is not going to help any or change anything, what did you both plan, if anything at all?" His brain is working overtime, he is pretty sure with this news he is headed straight for a heart attack. He is going to have to tell…everyone. But he doesn't know how. Edward was 25 when he slept with this girl; she was 15 when she got pregnant. "How is she, financially?"

"Um, I don't know" He rubs his forehead. "She lives with her father, and Flora, that's her name, my daughter's name"

Carlisle smiles at his granddaughter name. He has a granddaughter. "Beautiful name"

"She is so beautiful, Bella, she has these books, and god, all the photos, they are amazing"

"I bet" He hopes one day to see Flora's life from the start.

"Well Flora was sleeping in her bed with her until her birthday, March 10th was her fourth birthday" He can't get the information out fast enough.

"I'm so shocked Edward, I have to say, I-I mean I'm I guess happy for you, but protection how did you not use protection"

"I know, I know, one time we got caught up, and she just, I'm not blaming her, but I find it hard to refuse her, she owns me, she always has"

Shutting his eyes Carlisle rests his forehead in his palm. "You need to make this right, all of it"

"I know, I'm going to, she is just so strong and stubborn" Edward smiles a bit. "I will though"

"Are you coming back on the 17th still?"

"I have work the next day" Edward explains. "I need to finish the year" On top of that he has classes this summer, to be able to graduate in the fall he needed to take a few classes. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do, I really don't, and there is so much to workout"

"I understand. When are you meeting her?"

"Today in a few hours" Edward glances at the clock, he has been on edge all day. He went out, met Garrett and Jasper for breakfast and is sure they both think he is on drugs. Tomorrow he is not sure how he's going to get through the rehearsal dinner for Garrett and Kate. "I had to speak to you first"

"It will be fine, it seems she is keen about you meeting and possibly having a relationship with Flora" He smiles while he says the little girl's name.

"I don't want to hurt her anymore, she isn't interested in talking about our history, us"

"Give her time, right now you are the man that left her at 15, pregnant, alone to deal with this, this huge event, life changing event"

"She knows I was married, she brought it up first, I guess she overheard at some point from Garrett" He doesn't know but Bella certainly brought up the fact he has/had a wife before he did.

"And on top of that married someone while she was struggling with life" He can imagine that was a hard blow to her at the time. Not having been able to move on and knowing the man that left you had.

"I thought I was doing the right thing"

"Me too" Carlisle says. "This changes everything, you know that right?"

"I know" His whole life is about to change.

* * *

Charlie holds Flora who struggles to get down so that she can play.

"Pop PoP" Flora pouts.

He spoke to Sue after Bella spoke to him last night. She was very supportive and talked him off a ledge, well talked him out of bringing his gun with him.

"Dad" Bella says shooting him a look. She wants this visit to the playground to be semi-normal for Flora. She told Alice and Angela to hang back. They are leaving on Friday but she needed to do this alone so to speak. Too many people around when this happened would be overwhelming. They always let her run off; she goes to the slide first every time, without fail.

Charlie kisses Flora's cheek and lets her down.

She shoots to the slide.

Bella looks around and sees a few people and children around. Her eyes land on Edward's immediately.

Charlie follows her gaze and forgets everything as he moves to stalk across the playground to the man that got his 15 year old daughter pregnant.

Bella grabs her father's forearm. "Dad, no"

Stopping he looks down into her eyes, they are nervous, scared, yet strong. She is an amazing woman. Bending he kisses her head. "I'm going to sit over there" He points to the bench directly across the playground from where Edward is sitting. The climbing frames and swings between them, but the view of him perfect. "If he does anything to upset you or Flora, I make no promises"

"Thank you" Bella says with a little smile. She watches her father move and sit down, his eyes glaring at Edward's form. Turning she looks at Edward, he hasn't moved. His eyes focused only on Flora playing.

* * *

Edward saw them walk from the police cruiser across the green grass. He saw Flora in Charlie Swan's arms, watched as she spoke, her lips moving. He watched Bella say something, and Charlie place Flora on her feet. In the next second he saw his daughter race across and climb swiftly up one of the slides on the climbing frame. He hasn't stopped watching her play and laugh since. Time has stopped. His heart is beating so fast. Moving he rests a hand over his chest as he sits and watches her.

Bella sits down next to him on the bench. Licking her lips she watches Flora, she has seen this hundreds of times. She can't imagine what it feels like to see it through Edward's eyes for the first time.

"She is beautiful" He chokes out.

"Yes she is" She agrees.

He doesn't take his eyes off of his daughter. "Have you told her anything?"

"I don't know what to say, she has never been curious about a father" Bella responds softly finally turning her head to look at him.

"Oh" He doesn't know how he feels about that.

"She is only just four, it is normal I would think, you don't miss what you never had" She explains gently.

Edward finally turns and meets her face, her eyes. She looks so much more relaxed than she did on Monday. "How are you?"

Bella blinks and turns away. His question just threw her, her eyes find Flora on the jungle gym and smiles when the little girl waves frantically. Bella lifts her hands and waves back. "Do you, are you ready to meet her, as her dad?" She states merely because they didn't really speak about what Edward would be to Flora. How Bella would introduce him.

"Yes" He stares at her profile still, he can tell she is doing everything she can not to look at him, answer him. Keeping her distance as best as she can. "Bella, I just want to say, again"

"Don't tell me you're sorry" She whispers shaking her head looking at her hands.

"I wasn't" He sees saying that hurts her more than saying anything. He isn't sorry for what happened between them. She was young but she was ready. He knows she isn't sorry for what took place, just for how it turned out. He is sorry for that. Not for giving her Flora. It wasn't the right time, but it was right. There is just so much.

"Shall we?" She faces him, she doesn't know how to feel about him, how she can feel. She doesn't know anymore. It scares her to possibly find out, to even go there. Things have been hard the past five years but she made it through, fine, alone. Without him. Now him being here turning her little world upside is terrifying because she knows how they could be together. What they have been together.

"Yes"

* * *

"Did you see me?" Flora beams down at her mother from the top of the fort like structure.

"I did" Bella smiles. "Come down here sweetie, I want you to meet someone"

Flora looks down at the man next to her mother before moving and sliding down the slide. Coming from the end she moves to her mother and reaches for her hand.

Bella takes her daughters hand and walks her back to the bench she and Edward were just sitting on. Her father is still sitting watching, glaring from his seat across the playground. Having him here is actually helpful; it makes her feel like she can do this. "So" Bella says lightly pulling Flora onto her lap, the little girl is sitting upright straddling Bella's legs. Bella watches Edward take a seat next to them; she watches as he turns a bit towards her.

Leaning into her mother's chest, Flora looks to the left at the man sitting near her.

Edward watches and lets Bella do this, she knows their daughter better than anyone, and knows how this should flow.

"I want to tell you something very important" Bella starts, she waits for Flora to take her eyes from Edward, his presence is not upsetting her, Flora is merely curious about why he is here with them, Bella is certain.

Flora looks at her mother with wide waiting eyes.

"So" Bella says with a smile, she pushes Flora's hair back from her face. "You know how Pop Pop is my daddy, right"

"Right" Her voice is tiny and sweet.

Edward listens and watches the interaction between mother and daughter.

"And Uncle Billy is Uncle Jake's daddy?"

"Right" She answers again. Flora turns from her mother's face and looks to her left at the man sitting, waiting for something. "Are you mine?"

Edward's voice is gone as she speaks to him for the first time. This is like her first steps, first words, potty training all wrapped into this moment. He nods his head.

"Oh" Flora says staring at him.

Bella looks at her daughter as she looks at Edward. "His name is Edward"

Flora turns to her mother and nods. "I'm Flora" She says looking again to the left. "Does that mean you will push me high on the swings, and take me for ice-cream, and carry me on your shoulders, and stuff?"

Edward licks his lips. "I would like too"

"Because dads do that kinds of stuff" She says firmly before looking back towards her mother. "Right?" Flora smiles brightly at her mother when she nods her head at her.

"They do indeed" Edward smiles a bit.

"Where do you live?" Flora turns to him once again.

"Boston"

"Oh" Flora nods, her brow wrinkled like she is thinking about it, but she doesn't know what he means.

"It is pretty far away" Edward offers.

"At school" Flora starts pushing her hair back and blinking a few times. "Erica has a dad, and he lives with her, I think she'd known him all her life, like when she was in her mommy's tummy, where have you been, in Boston?" She gets a bit side tracked.

"Yes I've been in Boston"

"Well why, mommy's dad, that is Pop Pop, he lives with us, we all live together, why don't you live with us, kids live with their dads, right?"

Bella stays quiet; she goes to open her mouth when it appears Edward is struggling with what to say.

"Sometimes, things happen that pull people apart, and if we get really lucky, we find each other again" Edward says carefully unsure how much Flora will understand, how much he should say, He is careful not to over step his bounds. He doesn't even know what his boundaries are, but Bella seems pretty open and willing.

Flora looks at him before turning her to mother. "What pulled us apart?"

"Well" Bella says. "A lot of things, it is hard to explain right now honey, but your dad, Edward he is here now and wants to get to know you, would you like that?"

"Okay, well what do I call him?"

"You can call me Edward, or Dad" Be bites his lip hoping she picks dad but not wanting to push her.

Flora looks. "Mommy calls Pop Pop, Dad or Charlie too"

"I do" Bella confirms. "Whatever you feel okay with is fine with Edward and me"

"I'll call you Dad; will you push me on the swings really high?" Her eyes widen when she questions him.

Edward smiles and nods. "I would love too"

Flora scrambles from her mother's lap.

"Not to high…right?" Bella shouts after Flora who has made a mad dash towards the set of swings.

"Maybe" Flora shouts back.

Edward stands looking at Flora run over. "She is amazing"

"I think so too" Bella nods and smiles, she turns her head up to him.

"Do you think she is okay, will she be okay?" Edward looks down at Bella on the bench still.

"I think when it settles in she will have more questions, and maybe be a bit careful, but she's 4, children are very resilient" Bella confirms. She is not really worried about Flora. She is only worried about Flora becoming attached and Edward not being able to be there like a little girl would want her father there. The logistics of it all is an issue they have yet to discus.

"Come push me!" Flora yells sitting on the swing very much able to pump her legs and push herself. But being pushed it the best.

"You are being summoned" Bella smiles, she then waves at Flora who swings her legs happily.

* * *

Charlie sits next to Bella and holds her hand as they watch Edward and Flora play and talk to each other on the jungle gym. "Hey Bells"

"Hey Dad" Bella says with a smile.

"You did good kid"

"Yeah" She sighs. "It's really hard to see him"

"I can imagine, but you did good, you always do good"

Bella rests her head on her father's shoulder as they sit together.

* * *

"Put Flora in the car Bella" Charlie says.

"Dad" Bella warns softly.

"I'll be right there" He is certainly not going to get into it here now with Flora just in the car. But he wants a man to man.

"Say bye Flora" Bella encourages.

"Bye" She hugs his legs. "Daddy"

Edward sinks to his knees. "I'll see you really soon"

"When?" She questions with wide eyes.

Edward touches her cheeks, strokes her hair. He hasn't been able to stop touching her since he started pushing her on the swings. "I'll talk to your mom, okay?"

"Okay, so you'll talk to mommy, and then I'll see you right?"

"Right" Edward nods with a smile.

Bella lifts Flora and moves around the cruiser to put her in. She glances at Edward before he turns to take a few steps to the side with her father.

* * *

**Lots going on down here:**

**Teeny Tiny TEASER for Chapter 19**

**"If you were me what would you do to the man that defiled your 15 year old daughter, what if it was Flora?"**

**Edward stares unable to answer because everything Charlie has said is true. Everything Charlie is feeling is honest.**

**So next up we have:**

**Charlie & Edward chitty chat**

**Edward & Flora time – more detailed time and possibly some sweet little quotes! **

**It is hard to know when it is too much. Like was that enough of Flora & Edward meeting ect. But she is only 4 *just went 4* I may do more detail into what they spoke about. But honestly it wasn't that important. When Flora gets a think about it that will be the important happenings between Father and Daughter.**

**So what should Edward do? Go back on Sunday? Screw work & school? Maybe buy a house in Forks to be close to them? How is it all going to work? What is Bella going to do? Is she going to tell people? What will they think and say? **

**Lord knows! Keep reading & Reviewing to find out!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I just want to point out the change in Bella's attitude. When she was 15 she was more spunky and 'carefree'. As carefree as she could be, she was light and fun/ funny. Now she is more reserved, held back. Not just with Edward but with life.**

**Time for this again.**

**I own nothing, not even the quotes used in the story.**

***in order used in the story***

**- Sam McBratney**

**-Alyson Noel**

**Once again a HUGE thank you to all the reviewers. The reviews have been lovely and just still overwhelming! Thanks kindly!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Thursday**

Edward sits in the Swan home much like he did when he and Bella spoke on Monday. Tonight he has to go to Garrett's rehearsal dinner. He may make it there with all his limps in tack. He would understand if he doesn't.

Yesterday meeting Flora was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He is still on the high. The home is empty, Bella is at the college, and Flora is out with Alice and Angela. He texted Bella this morning to say thank you again and find out when he can see Flora again. She offered to have dinner at the house on Friday. He can't do Saturday, she said after she and Flora drop off Alice and Angela at the airport.

Charlie stares across the small kitchen table. "Last time we spoke Bella was your student, I thought she was safe with you, you seemed like a decent man"

Edward doesn't know how to respond. At the time he and Bella had not fallen completely in love with each other.

"She wasn't safe at all, she should be safe, at school with teachers who have her best interest at heart, you didn't, and you aren't a decent man"

"I do have her best interest at heart" He finally speaks up. He hates that the fact that he left was his biggest mistake when he thought it was the best thing to do.

"Don't lie to me" Charlie slams his hand on the table. "She was just a little girl"

"What happened between Bella and myself-"

"I don't want to hear your damn pathetic excuses, so save them, I'm not some naïve little girl" Charlie cuts him off harshly.

"I'm not trying to give you excuses I just want you to understand, I need for you to understand"

"Understand what, you ripped my daughter's innocence away and left her pregnant, at 15 years old, 15, do you understand that?"

"I regret what happened, not what happened" He says, Charlie starts glaring at him in the next second. "I regret that she was 15 when it happened, we share something, something that was too strong to ignore, and it couldn't be ignored"

"I said I don't want to hear your excuses"

"What do you want from me?" Edward sighs.

"I would have liked if you never showed your damn face here"

"I was never planning on seeing Bella again, and I certainly was never expecting to see that I have a daughter" He really thought Bella would not be in Forks. He certainly didn't think she would have had his child. It never entered his mind when he left that she was, could be pregnant. Everyone always just says that one time, won't hurt anything. Two times for them, but the same 'saying' held true in his mind. He knows Bella didn't suspect anything either. "I know what I did was wrong, I was the adult, I know"

"You're damn right you were 25 years old, she was 15!" Charlie bellows. "15" He whispers shaking his head. "A child, you took all that away from her when you got her pregnant" He remembers the struggles Bella had, it wasn't all hard but she was 15/16 it was hard. "She woke up night after night screaming begging someone, you not to leave her, screaming" Charlie mutters out harshly, glaring at the man.

Edward stares shocked, knowing this pushes on his chest make it ache. Ache even more at this fact. "I left thinking I was doing the right thing, I knew I couldn't stay and ruin her life, but I didn't know, I didn't know she was pregnant" He didn't know she was so positively broken. He should have known because he was going through the same thing.

"Didn't know, did you have sex with her unprotected?"

"Yes, I know, god I know" Edward rubs his eyes. "I'm so sorry for that, I just can't explain what was between Bella and me, it was, it is so authentic, present. It sounds crazy but it just couldn't be stopped" Edward tries to explain.

"You tell me what I do?" Charlie glares. He doesn't give a damn about how strong their feelings are. She was 15 years old and left pregnant by a 25 year old man, her teacher. He can't get that image from his mind. It makes his heart ache.

"I don't know"

"How do we make this work, between us, how do I stop wanting to kill you for hurting my baby"

"I don't know"

"If you were me what would you do to the man that defiled your 15 year old daughter, what if it was Flora?"

Edward stares unable to answer because everything Charlie has said is true. Everything Charlie is feeling is honest.

"Tell me Edward because I know I can't trust you, you aren't a decent man"

"I'm sorry you feel that way" Edward finally speaks up. "But I want you to know, what happened" He finds his voice, and his strong when he speaks. "What happened between Bella and me, no matter how wrong it was, and it was, it was beautiful, I pray that when Flora falls in love, it is real and beautiful like her mother and me. I do hope she is the right age" He licks his lips. "I know how you must feel, I barely met Flora for two minutes and I feel fiercely protective over her, so I don't begrudge you for your comments and thought"

Charlie stares at him and listens.

"Bella wasn't the right age but we fell in love, but we fell in love, and I'm in love with her, I always have been" Edward pauses again for a moment. "I intend to make all the wrongs right, because Bella is my life, I won't disappoint her again, or Flora, and I hope that even if we can't get past this, we can pretend for the sake of your daughter, the love of my life, and your granddaughter another reason for mine"

Charlie stares at Edward. There is nothing more to say.

* * *

**Friday**

"Do you wanna see my room?" Flora questions. Her eyes wide as she looks up at her dad. Aunty Alice and Angela left today, this afternoon, she was sad until her mom told her, her dad was coming over for dinner.

Edward glances at Bella in the kitchen with Charlie. They greeted one another when he came over but haven't said a word since. Flora has been talking non-stop. Bella is finishing up dinner.

Bella catches his eyes but give nothing away about approval.

"Sure" He nods.

Flora takes his hand and pulls him towards the steps.

He follows in step with her. Stopping in front of the door he watches as she pushes it open with one hand. His eyes settle on the room where he and Bella made love once. He looks at the bed, and his eyes shift to the small child's bed. It is crowded but fits, it works for what they have.

"I got this big girl bed on my birthday" Flora states dropping his hand and going to sit on it. She grabs her stuffed lamb. "I got this when I was a baby" She tells him.

"It's really nice, your bed, and your lamb"

Flora grins hugging the lamb. "Thanks"

"So you like princesses?"

"Yeah, I really do, I wanted some more stuff, but it won't fitted in here" Flora scrunches up her nose and looks around.

"Maybe it will one day"

"Maybe" She says looking at him. "Do you have a mom?"

"Yeah" Edward smiles, he looks around unsure of hwere to sit. He moves slowly. "May I?" He questions about sitting on her bed.

"Sure" She pats the small space next to her. "Where does she live…Boston?"

"Yes she lives there, with my dad"

"What are they called?"

"Carlisle and Esme"

"My Nana is Renee and Sue, but Renee is mommy's mom, and Sue is just Pop Pop's good friend" Flora giggles.

"Ahh I see" Edward smiles getting it. "I have two sisters as well, Rose and Bree"

"Oh, I don't have any sisters or brothers"

Edward smiles. "No you don't"

"Maybe one day, right?"

"Maybe" Edward nods. "Do you like to colour?" He noticed some of her art supplies down in the living room.

"Love it, do you?"

"I dabble"

"What's that?" Flora smiles.

"I mean I love to color as well" He grins at her.

"Maybe we can color together one day?" Her eyes arch with hope.

"I really would like that Flora"

"Maybe if you want, we could like I don't know" She shrugs a shoulder. "Go to ballet or something, Erica goes, she is my friend, and her daddy takes her"

"Do you go; does your mom take you?" He wonders if she is asking because she thinks that is what dads do on top of what she listed before. Take their daughters to ballet.

"No, I don't go" She shakes her head.

Edward looks at her; he will ask Bella about it. "Maybe that is something we can talk about with your mom"

"Are you going back to Boston?" She questions her thumb and forefinger rubs her lamb's ear.

"Yes"

"When?"

"Sunday, in a few days"

"Oh, are you coming back here to Forks?"

"Yes" Edward confirms.

"When?"

"I really don't know but soon, I'm coming back because you are here, and your mom"

"That is good, right?"

"Really good" Edward smiles. He reaches out and takes her little hand. "I know we just met Flora, but I love you, I really love you"

Flora turns and smiles. "I love you too, because you're my dad, and that's what kids do, right?"

"Yeah" He smiles and nods holding back tears.

Bella knocks on the open door. She looks at the two sitting on Flora's bed. "Dinner is ready"

"Ya!" Flora bounces.

"Wash your hands" Bella calls after her daughter running down towards the stairs.

Edward says put and looks at Bella standing in the doorway. "Hey" He greets her, they didn't really say much to each other when he arrived, Flora was the center of everything.

"Hi, the bathroom is down the hall if you want to wash up" She offers.

"Bella" He calls when she is about to turn and head down. "You are going to have to talk to me at some point, we need to talk"

"We have talked, we are talking" She whines a bit.

He shakes his head. "Yeah I know, but really talk, about Flora and what we are going to do, how this is going to work, because it has to work"

"It will" She nods confirmation.

"Bella"

"Not tonight, just enjoy your time with her, okay; can we just leave us out of it for now?"

He stares at her, she is so resistant, he has never seen her like this. Never seen this side of her, this guarded side, protect herself side. She was always so open and free with him. Even before they were together, before either of them knew it was happening. She was somewhat shy but not like this. He doesn't like how she is with him now. He knows time may heal that. He thrusts himself back into her life, neither of them expected to see each other again. Neither expected to see each other and have to deal with each other as they are now. It is hard; they both feel the pressure of it. Striving to make it right for their daughter while he fights to make it right for them, and she struggles to hold herself, to protect herself from everything.

Everything hurt so much after he left she can't open herself up to feel that again. It hurts to even think about. Her arms are folded under her breasts lightly.

"Sure but we will need to talk about us at some point"

Bella nods before turning and heading downstairs.

* * *

If dinner was tense, and it was, Flora didn't notice.

"Night Daddy" Flora says from her bed as her father tucks her in for the first time in her life. "Are you coming over tomorrow?"

"I will try but, I don't think so I have to get back to Boston"

"Oh, will you come back?"

"Flora, I'll always come back" He assures her with a kiss to her head.

"When?"

"I'll talk to your mom, and I have to go home and see about work and school"

"Mommy goes to school; maybe you can go to her school"

Edward smiles. He already knows, Port Angeles College wouldn't carry the requirements he needs to finish his PhD. "Maybe" He comforts her as best as he can. It feels natural not to lie but to give her what she needs.

Edward kisses her forehead. _"I love you right up to the moon and back"_ He whispers, his lips tickle her forehead.

"I have that book" Flora says softly when her dad pulls back.

"I bet you do" He smiles stroking her forehead. He watches her eyes flutter sleepily.

* * *

Edward stands in the doorway; Charlie is nearby in the kitchen probably waiting for him to go. He glances at his rental car before looking back at her. "When can I see her again?" He is desperate for more time. Garrett's wedding is tomorrow and that will be an all day event.

"What time do you fly out Sunday?"

"My flight's at 10"

"Then there isn't much time, anytime"

He was planning on driving from the wedding into Seattle and has a room booked at the airport hotel for his Sunday morning flight. Edward drops his head and rubs it. He rakes his fingers through his hair quickly. "I don't have enough time"

She isn't going to stand here and ask him to change his flight or his life. She isn't that to him. Someone that begs him to stay. She has never been that girl. Not when she was 15 and certainly not when she is now 20.

"I have so many things to tie up"

"You don't have to explain Edward" Bella says shaking her head.

"Damn it Bella" He hisses. "I do"

She stares at him.

"I'm, shit" He whispers. "Ballet, Flora mentioned ballet" Flora is a neutral topic for them, somewhat; more neutral than anything else he has to talk to her about.

"Her friends at school do it, it is fine" Bella runs her fingers into her hair. "It's wasn't in the budget last year, I think I've worked it out for September"

He doesn't even know how to approach the subject. "I can pay for the classes"

She looks at him.

"I mean, and of course child support, I will pay you child support"

Her eyes shift over his face. "That is really-"

"Yeah I know you are stubborn and proud, I get it" He sounds annoyed, he is getting nowhere with her. "But as her father I would like very much to support her" He doesn't add the 'and you' But he is thinking it.

"Okay" She whispers her face heats from the knowledge she can't provide all the things she wants to for her daughter. She hates that, but it can't be helped.

"Hey" He whispers as he pulls out his wallet. "You don't have to be embarrassed around me" His voice is gentle and he stares at her when he finally catches her eyes. Edward watches her nod quickly.

She watches him write a cheque. Her shaky hand take it. "This is too much" Her eyes widen at the number and the comma and the zeros at the end.

"It is four years worth of support Bella"

"No" She shakes her head. "You didn't know before, you don't need to pay arrears"

Edward takes a step towards her. "Yes" He leans down staring at her, holding her gaze. "I do, I want to" His hand pushes against hers that is holding the cheque towards him. "Take the money" And it is there the sparks.

Bella swallows.

"When I get back here to you both, you and I are going to talk" He promises her.

She nods slowly watching him. He moves away from her, and she lets out a breath. He affects her, he always has.

"I desperately want to stay, but" He sighs struggling.

Bella can see his struggle. "It's okay"

"It's not okay" He answers.

"Edward you can go and do what you need"

He sighs. Rubbing a hand over his face he stares at her. "I'll be back, okay?" He knows she went through a lot more than he did. But he experienced the same emotions as she did. He struggled with staying in Boston. It was hard not to jump back on a plane and go to her, screw their ages, and just be with her. As hard as the past five years were for her, they were just as hard for him to stay away. And now that he has seen her, and knows he has a daughter he won't stay away. "And we are going to talk about how we're going to do this"

Bella nods. "I'll see you Edward"

"I'll be in touch" He hates he won't be able to see Bella or Flora again before he leaves, but there is comfort knowing he will be back.

Bella nods once again.

He detests that he feels like she doesn't believe him or is just expecting him to disappear. He communicates with her as they used to. _"You and I are meant to be. It's the only thing I'm absolutely sure of. And while I have no idea what to expect, I promise I'll do whatever it takes to find my way back."_He leans in and kisses her cheek lightly. "Tell Flora I love her" He whispers against her cheek before turning into the night and making his way to his car.

* * *

**Up next we have... **

**Edward in Boston**

**Cullen Family and reactions *how much do they already know - thanks Carlisle!***

**If you like review, if you find it eh review, if you hate it...nevermind!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Guest: I doubt you would understand if he had hundreds of one night stands. That's a wee bit nasty. His marriage was merely a stop to keep from coming back and messing up a wonderful life he thought Bella had. I see Edward's mistakes as assuming too much and all the wrong things.**

** Thank you SO SO SO SO SO x1,000,000 for the reviews! Completely amazing!**

**Quotes:**

**Jane Austen**

***I can't change the 'Chapter title' to 20 so it says 21! ugh***

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**_June 2008_**

_He sits on the plane with a small open bottle of vodka. His eyes feel as blurry as his mind is right now. All he can think about his Bella. Bella, the smell of her. Bella, the feel of her body under his. Bella, the look in her eyes when he told her he was leaving._

_Edward bangs his head back on the seat and rubs his eyes._

_'Are you alright sir?'_

_Edward doesn't even more his hands when he is asked this question. 'Fine' Edward mumbles out._

_He knows that getting away from her, and stopping this madness was for the best. As much as it hurts him and he knows it hurts her. It was for the best. Turning his head to the side he stares out the window. _

* * *

_Carlisle approaches his son. He actually wasn't even sure Edward was going to be on the flight, there was no confirmation. "Hey' Carlisle greets his very tired looking son. 'Did you sleep at all?'_

_Edward grabs his bag. His things are being shipped, the books, the rest of his things. He shakes his head slowly and heads towards the exit with his bag in hand._

_Carlisle frowns and follows his very somber son._

* * *

_Once both men are in the car Carlisle looks at his son. 'This is the right thing, you must know this Edward'_

_'So why do I feel like shit, like I just abandon her, took everything away from her and left her'_

_'Because you did, but you left because you know you two can't happen, she is only 15 Edward'_

_'I don't love and want to be with her because she is 15' He somewhat defends himself._

_'I know'_

_'I love her for her'_

_'I know, but the reality is, she is 15, a child and you are a grown man. No one is going to look at the two of you if you both were found out and say 'Aw well he isn't with her because he likes little girls'' Carlisle informs his son. 'You will be seen as a rapist and child pedophile'_

_Edward rubs his eyes with vigor. 'Shit I know' He hates what he has done to Bella. He hates himself for being so careless and reckless, letting his feelings for her cloud his better judgment. If he was smart he would have just waited, waited it out, the years for her to graduate. But they are too far gone, they have gone too far to wait and pretend over the next few years. He could see them getting comfortable and sloppy. _

_He thinks about calling her and telling her he will be back for her, but that isn't fair to make her wait alone and hold her back from experiencing everything she should get to experience. So he won't tell her. But not telling her and then showing up once again ruins whatever happiness she has build and I actually scares him to think she will have moved on. He wants that for her, but he doesn't want to go back and see it with his own eyes and be rejected._

_Then she has school, him disrupting her life when she turns 18 is directly correlated with her going into the next step in her life. He can't come back and mess all her plans up._

_Edward says nothing more as his father pulls out of the airport area._

* * *

_'So' Rose folds her arms. _

_Edward arches his eyebrows, he has been to the high school, and has met a few staff members. He got his class schedule for the fall semester to start his degree. His goal still is getting his PhD and becoming a university professor._

_'Tanya, I told you about her before, you never called, you never listen to me' Rose taps her foot and rolls her eyes._

_'Rose, not now' Edward sighs in his room. He is moving out of his parents home as soon as possible. He will be out by time he starts work at the high school in September._

* * *

**March 2013**

"I'm not really surprised to see you" Edward says holding his bag.

Esme cocks her head to the side and looks at her only son. "Don't get smart Edward"

"I'm sorry" He bows his head.

"A granddaughter, a granddaughter that is four" She says with wide eyes.

"Can we get to the car before the Spanish Inquisition starts?"

"I said" She growls cutting her eyes. "Don't get smart"

* * *

They sit in the airport car park at Logan International. "Start talking"

"Dad didn't tell you everything then?"

"Oh he told me everything, but I want to hear it from you" She turns in her seat to look at him. Bree is at home and she doesn't know anything just yet. Carlisle is at work, she wants no interruptions right now.

"What do you want me to say mom?" He runs his fingers into his hair before looking at her.

"I want to know how you got a 15 year old girl pregnant"

"I don't know what happened, I wasn't looking for her, Bella, Bella just happened to me, we happened to each other"

"Edward, do you know the severity of this situation?"

"I know" He whispers. He is screwed anyway you cut it. Flora doesn't deserve this, Bella doesn't. He knows what Charlie means by 'I wanted you to never show your face'. Garrett, and Kate, and the rest of the Forks Ex-High School-ers, teachers are around, live or at least come back to Forks. They know Bella has a child. If he acknowledges this, everything will come out. In the end it blows up. In the end it could get back to anyone who has any pull in the US education system. He got a 15 year old girl pregnant. Screw statute of limitation. He will be known as a child predator. Flora will have that stamped on her for life, Bella.

"How is this going to work, did you think about that, that little girl, now you have met her, she knows you, how are you going to work this Edward?" Her voice gets higher with each word, words of concern and worry for both him, Bella and Flora.

"I don't know, but I need to make it work"

"I don't care about your PhD, I do, but family is more important and it always has been, so tell me what are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

"I want answers, Bella, and Flora my granddaughter need answers" Esme licks her lips. "They deserve that, they deserve you to be there and present" She couldn't believe what her husband told her a few days ago. She was so angry with him for keeping this from her for 5 years. She was delighted at the time when Edward came back home. She had no idea it was at the expense of a young girls heart, and his, let alone now finding out she has a granddaughter. Esme hangs her head and covers her face with her palms. "That poor girl" She whispers. "Bella"

He looks at his mother.

Esme now lifts her head. "What she must be going through, she knew, Carlisle said she knew you got married" She looks at her son and licks her lips. "That must have been painful"

"Imagine it was"

"I knew it was never right between you and Tanya" Esme notes. "You always seemed like you were just doing it, to do it"

"I was doing it to stop from getting on a plane and causing up heave in Bella's life" He shakes his head at his lack of knowledge which kept him, his own ideas kept him here. What he assumed Bella was up to. He had no idea she had a 1 year old, his 1 year old.

* * *

**November 2009**

_'Marry me' Tanya rolls against his warm body and smiles. She can't imagine it gets better than this._

_'What?'_

_'Yeah' She grins. 'Marry me'_

_'Are you seriously proposing to me right now?'_

_Smiling she nods her head up and down as her top half lies over his, her finger strokes down his throat. 'I love you, you love me, what more is there?'_

_Edward frowns a bit. He wonders if he does love her, he can't recall actually saying those words to her. Rose loves her, Emmett loves her, Carlisle loves her, Bree loves her, Esme loves the idea of him being married and happy having a child, fulfilling his dreams._

_'So marry me' She mutters kissing down his cheek and chin, down his neck._

_Edward stares up at the ceiling of his room, in his Boston apartment. Tanya is from New York and relocated for work when she met Rose. _

_She has a nice family; the two of them went to New York for a weekend trip. But she isn't Bella._

_'So what's your answer professor?' She hums._

_She will never be Bella. 'We hardly know each other' He argues._

_'Psh' Tanya scoffs. 'We know each other' She reaches and grabs his bare cock. Her eyebrow arches. 'Every part of you loves me' She whispers into his lips and kisses him._

_They started officially dating December 2008; he didn't have a choice, no that's not fair he had a choice. It's now a year later. Do people get engaged and married after a year…he doesn't know. If he thinks about it, he would have married Bella in a heartbeat. The emotions he felt, feels for her. But Bella isn't here; she can't be here with him. He can't be with her. She will graduate in May, and then be off to university. She is so smart; he was so envious of her drive and ability. She knew so many things, she shocked him. She was a shock to his system. _

_'Condom' He breathes out feeling her fingers grip him._

_'Marry me' She whispers taking her hand off of him, reaching for the condom box._

_'Okay' He responds softly. He has to settle, because there is no other choice. Bella is not an option, she can't be. Bella is actually the only choice but she can't be in the equation, because it can never be._

* * *

**March 2013**

"Edward, I'm disappointed in you, mainly for sleeping with a child"

"I'm disappointed in myself, but I love her, I just am irrevocably in love with her"

Esme smiles a bit at him.

"I know it doesn't change anything, doesn't change the fact that I got a 15 year old girl pregnant, or that fact that I up and left her alone to deal with this"

"You didn't know"

"But that's not the point is it, I should have known better from the start" He just couldn't stop himself, or say no to her, she completely is in control, she owns him.

"You should have, I agree" Esme concludes. "But sometimes, love is just that, love" She shrugs one shoulder. "I can understand how this happened, I don't approve of you sleeping with, getting an underage girl pregnant but I can understand how you must feel towards her"

"It doesn't even matter; she has no interest in me, or us" He sighs rubbing his eyes. "I can just hope to create the best relationship with Flora"

"Edward, if you love her like you say you do, you don't stop trying to make her understand that" Esme says softly. She wasn't in Bella's shoes. She has never been. But she can imagine the emotions this young girl had to deal with. Clearly the love wasn't one sided. She can see how passionate Edward is about it, still after five years. So she knows Bella must have felt the same way. It is actually rather heartbreaking. Bella is probably protecting her heart something fierce now. Esme sighs and pats her son's hand. "Flora is such a beautiful name" Esme smiles. "Did you bring a photo or something by any chance?" She is so hopeful she will be able to at least see her little granddaughter.

Edward smiles and nods. He reaches and pulls out his phone. Clicking a few buttons he is face to image with Flora grinning at his phone as he takes her photo.

Esme gasps when she sees it and she grabs his phone. "She is glorious Edward"

"She is something special indeed" He nods in agreement. "Looks just like her mother"

"Beautiful" She says softly running her thumb over the screen.

* * *

Telling Bree about her niece was a shock, Rosalie and Emmett for that matter. Both warned him about a swift ass kicking. Carlisle interjected by saying that he has already suffered enough with the weight of this. Personally Edward doesn't think he has suffered enough. He looks at the time and knows Bella is probably asleep. He is 3hours ahead of Seattle, Forks.

He glances at the clock. It is 8am, and wants to see how things went. He pulls his phone on to his bed. He spent yesterday filling his family in on everything that is happening, and has happened. He has work today. His first class is at 9:20. He sits with his coffee at his table at home, fiddling with his phone.

He licks his lips and sends Bella a text message. It is only 5am there, he expects her to answer him back when he is teaching his class.

When she sends a message right away he is taken back, happy but taken back.

**_'Flora is fine, she misses you, had a melt down yesterday because you didn't see her'_**

**_'I'm so sorry' _**Edward answers her text.

**_'Don't be, she is 4, this is what they do, trust me'_**

Edward smiles, he looks forward to see Flora have a meltdown. **_'I look forward to see that one day'_**

**_'It is not pretty Edward'_**

**_'I'm sure she is always pretty'_**

**_'Her melt down face is not' _**Bella answers, he can almost hear her tone and see her eyes roll.

**_'Why are you up?'_** He waits for her to answer.

**_'Had to catch up on some school work'_**

He feels that pain in his gut. He has had it so easy. He has chosen to work and take night part-time classes to finish his PhD. In reality he could have just not worked at all, and done his PhD in the standard time frame. But Bella, unlike him, she had no choice in the matter. He took that away from her. Sighing he licks his lips before he answers.

**_'It is going fine'_** She responds to his: How is it going?

**_'Good, when I figure out what I am going to do here, we need to talk, not text, talk, phone'_** He types trying to get the point across, his tone across.

**_'Okay, I have to go'_** She responds, he rubs his forehead at her shutting down again.

**_'Please tell Flora I love her'_**

**_'I will, bye'_**

"Bye" He whispers looking at his cell before placing it on his stomach.

* * *

A week has past and he is still in Boston naturally.

"So Esme says resting a plate before her son. Bree is back on campus this weekend. And is really in crunch time. She spent a few days at home because she finds it easier to study in the comfort of her own room, rather than her campus room.

"So?" He looks at his mother. His father is sitting at the head of the table.

"Are you planning on going back to Forks?"

"I am"

"When?" Esme interjects glancing at Carlisle.

"Soon"

"Have you spoken to Bella?" Esme questions.

"No, she is avoiding my calls I think, and text currently, or she is busy" He frowns.

"Not good"

"No" Edward agrees. "I'll try again tonight" It is Saturday night.

* * *

Edward glances at the time; it is 8pm in Forks. 11pm in Boston. He debates calling her. She has avoid answering his phone or text messages all week. He has spoken to Flora, yet Bella is never around, never near her cell phone. Only Charlie. She is avoiding him that is clear. Sighing he understands, he can understand it, her hesitation. To deal with him, be near him. But he isn't giving up. He left her once, lost her once and it won't happen again. She doesn't have a choice in the matter, not this matter. They will make it work for Flora. Together or apart it will work, he hopes together.

Edward sends her a text quickly, and waits.

* * *

Bella licks her lips and the words**_ 'I know things are hard right now, you don't know what to do or which way to go, but just know that, I am here, I will continue to be here from now on always for you and Flora, however you will have me'_**

* * *

**_'If I could but know his heart, everything would become easy.'_** He reads her words, and knows how to respond in ways they both understand so well. He types quickly.

* * *

**_'My heart is, and always will be, yours.' _**Her eyes run over the words, she knows she will never be able to ignore the flutter deep within her belly. It has always been there, he moves her. Another message comes through, words covering the screen, words they both understand.**_ 'When I fall in love, it will be forever.' _**She reads the next before she has a chance to answer. **_'It has been forever'_**

* * *

Edward's hands shake. "Hello" He answers, her answer.

* * *

**So we got a tiny look back at Edward & Tanya. Got a bit of Edward's family. Got some more resistant Bella, she will come around soon. Still no word on what Edward is planning.**

**I'm away Sunday, hopefully can get another chapter up before then, but this took ages so who knows. I'm off as of today though *PARTY***

**Kindly review eh?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Quotes:**

**William Shakespeare (****_but that went without saying really…right_****!)**

**Happy Birthday to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Edward, its Bella"

He smiles into the phone. "I know, I'm glad you called"

"Your words didn't give me much of a choice" She whispers she looks at Flora sleeping soundly in her bed. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed she moves from the room on tip toes.

"Where is Flora?"

"Sleeping" Bella answers as she makes her way downstairs. Charlie is at the station.

"How have you been, are you okay?"

"I'm good, I'm okay" She whispers settling onto the couch, her feet under her bottom. She rests her arm on the back of the couch and runs her fingers up into her hair, sighing softly she waits. She isn't sure what she is waiting for but she waits.

"Bella, I know, um, shit"

"Flora how about we start with Flora?"

"Okay, yes, good plan"

"What are your plans Edward?" She bites her lip and waits for him.

Edward rubs his hand over his chin. "I will graduate with my PhD in the Fall"

"Congratulations" She says, honestly happy for him. She will get her associates next May. "It is everything you always wanted"

"Bella" He says softly. He doesn't even care about that. He certainly doesn't care when he is sitting on the phone with her hundreds of miles between them. His daughter sleeping hundreds of miles away.

"You have to finish" She says knowing what he is thinking about doing, knowing him.

"Bella"

"Edward"

He smiles a bit. "How do we work this out?"

"I um, I don't know" She confesses. He is in Boston; she is in Forks, hundreds of miles apart. Both have obligations. She doesn't expect him to drop everything and move across the country to her and Flora. But he can't expect her to do it either. She won't. They aren't a couple, they are mother and father to their daughter.

"I will fly every chance I get and see her" He is trying to think. He doesn't care about finishing, he knows it will be easier to finish now rather than at a later date. But his head is not in it, he knows this already. He head is in Forks, with Flora, with Bella. It has always been with Bella.

"She would love that"

"I plan on making a move after I graduate and taking a lot of this off of you" He confesses.

"Oh" Is all she offers.

"Bella, I need to be near you, Flora, I need it like I need air, right now knowing I can fly back and forward, is just enough, and it's not much"

"I don't expect you to change your life like this"

"Expect it, please except it, and demand it" He says almost roughly.

"No"

He sighs. She is not giving anything over to him, not easy. He doesn't want her to come to him with ease. He wants to fight for her; she deserves to be fought for. He can't see how living in Forks will work though, not with the size of the town when this comes to light. But he will have to cross that when it comes. "I will fight for you Bella, I know you aren't there yet, I know, I regret so much, but I don't regret us getting together, I regret us breaking apart, me breaking us apart"

She listens to his words. "Edward"

"I can fly out on Friday mornings. I don't have any classes on Friday's nor do I have any uni classes. And I can fly back on Sunday mornings"

"That is too much" She argues.

"I won't do it every week, mainly because I can't" He has papers and his thesis to do.

"Please this is" She sighs shaking her head.

"Bells?" Charlie comes in and looks at his daughter.

"I'm okay dad" Bella says quickly, she mouths 'Edward' to him and he nods in understanding, slight understanding before grabbing water and heading upstairs.

"It is not enough and I'm sorry I can't offer more right now"

"It is enough" She confirms.

"No" He sighs, he knows it isn't enough, but he can't see another way. He needs to finish, for Bella, finishing would allow him not to have to leave in a year to finish. Finishing means finished, no more leaving. He just hopes his head can get into the game to finish so that he can get to Bella and Flora.

She licks her lips and says nothing.

"I, everyone in my family knows"

"Okay"

"At some point will you allow them to meet Flora?"

"Of course, of course Edward, I-I wouldn't" She shakes her head to the empty living room.

"I know, but I need to ask, I can't just assume anymore, it got me, us in this situation, assumptions"

"I guess so" She whispers.

"I really thought you were off at school Bella, I didn't have any idea"

"I know" She cuts him off. "It is okay"

"Stop saying that, stop letting me off the hook"

"What do you want me to say Edward, what do you want to hear?"

"Tell me I have a chance, I have a chance if I fight like hell, fight for you and Flora, tell me that"

She listens with wide eyes. "I don't know if I can" She whispers. "I don't know if you do"

He hangs his head. "I respect that, but I'm still going to fight for you, us, and I hope you will be ready at some point, no matter how long into the future, I will still be here fighting for you, us"

She wipes her damp cheeks. "Listen I have to go"

He can hear the pain in her voice and curses himself. "I will see you both next Friday night"

"Sounds good, night"

* * *

True to his word, Edward showed up in a rental car after flying to Seattle and then driving the three hours to Forks. Sitting in his rental car he looks at Sue's Diner. It is 2:30pm now. Bella said she gets off at 3 to pick up Flora, and then she drops her with Sue at her house so that she can go to her Friday night class in PA. He has been lucky enough to join Sue in her child care duties tonight.

He understands Bella is still weary of him. She is so protective of Flora, so he is not watching her alone. He and Sue will sort something out together.

Bella walks out in her uniform and pulls her coat around her, it is March and there is a chill in the air still. Spring has not yet sprung. "Hi" She says coming to the car and watching him climb out of his rental.

"Hey" He smiles at her.

"You look tired" She comments.

"You look great" He retorts.

"I would have met you at my place, my dad's" She adds with a little shrug.

"Do you mind if I follow you to her school, I am kinda" He is itching to see his daughter it has been two weeks.

"I understand" Bella says softly.

* * *

Edward drives behind her towards Flora's school. He parks next to her very beat up pickup truck.

* * *

"Ms. Swan" One of the teachers that works in the school greets Bella.

Bella smiles. "Hi there, how was her day?"

"Still talking about her dad"

Bella nods. No one knows who it is. She would like to keep it that way at least until she and Edward figure things out correctly not just having things figured out for how it will work now.

Mrs. Adams just smiles softly at Bella.

She feels almost pitied, but she puts on a brave face and heads to collect Flora.

* * *

"Well where is he?" She cranes her little head around.

"In his car" Bella answers, she holds Flora's hand tightly so she doesn't dash away in the car park of the school.

"I don't see it, what colour?"

"See there" Bella hikes her daughter up on her hip, her cat backpack in the way. She points at Edward leaning on his car. He looks completely relaxed as his legs are crossed at the ankle. He has a bright smile on his face as he watches them approach.

"I see him" Flora squeaks, she wiggles and squirms. "Daddy, Daddy, I'm here" She shouts.

"Calm down" Bella scolds lightly. She makes her way towards Edward as he pushes from the car and makes his way towards them.

"Well hello" He greets Flora, she greets him in return by lunging herself from her mother's arms into his. He holds her close, smells her, touches her face and hair.

"I missed you" She sighs against his chest.

He agrees talking on the phone is not enough. He needs to hook up on Skype with Bella and Flora because the phone is really not enough.

Flora pulls back and smiles. "Are you staying now?"

"Just until Sunday" He confesses.

Flora wrinkles her nose and looks behind her to her mother. "How many sleeps?"

"Two honey" Bella answers.

"That is a little bit" She pouts.

"Yeah" Edward agrees. "But I have a job in"

"Boston" Flora answers. "Right?" She smiles.

Edward leans against her forehead with his and his nose touches the tip of her pixie nose. "Right"

* * *

Sue is at the house, Bella is moving around to get her books ready for her 6pm class in Port Angeles. She is trying to give instructions to Sue as she gets her things together.

Edward is colouring with Flora who is eating some chicken and carrots at the kitchen table. She hands him a colour she wants him to use as she chews.

"And you know, she likes the water luke warm for her bath" Bella adds, Sue knows this, all this chatter is for her benefit. She knows Flora will be fine; she is currently in her glory. Bella is the one on edge. She doesn't actually know how she is going to concentrate in her three hour class tonight. Her eyes glance to Edward. "She needs to stay in the house"

"I won't take her anywhere without your permission" Edward replies sincerely.

Sue watches the pair of them.

"This colour now Daddy" Flora interjects unaware of the tension surrounding her.

Bella looks away.

* * *

Sue steps away and cleans up the dishes and tidies the house. She lets Edward handle everything concerning Flora. She makes herself very scarce.

* * *

"Mommy, never gets it in my eyes" Flora tells him making sure he understands, she does not want shampoo in her eyes.

"I won't get it in your eyes"

She nods sitting in the tub full of bubbles.

"Are you normally allowed this many bubbles?"

"Of course" Flora smiles with a naughty glint in her eyes.

Edward eyes her carefully. "I'll be asking your mom"

"Really?" She frowns.

"Really"

"Oh" She thinks. "Well maybe, not really"

"Hmm"

"You can tell me the truth Flora, your mom and I can work little things like bubbles out"

She wrinkles her forehead and nods. She smiles up at her father brightly. "Okay"

* * *

Flora is sitting on her father's lap while he brushes her hair she holds a book to her chest waiting for him to read it to her.

"So one more sleep, after now?"

"Yes"

"And for that you'll come over and give me a bath after we have dinner and colour?"

"Of course" He confirms.

"Okay" Flora nods satisfied for now.

"There" He smiles proudly at his hair brushing skills.

Sliding from her father's lap she races to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She races back and jumps on her big girl bed.

"Ready for a story?"

"Yup" She wiggles around grabbing her lamb and letting her father cover her up.

He smiles down at her; she looks so much like Bella.

"What?"

Edward shakes his head. "Nothing, I love you Flora" He tells her.

"Of course you do" She says with a grin and a little eye roll.

* * *

Bella drags her feet. It is near 10pm. Sighing she drops her bag to the floor and sees Edward sitting on the couch.

"Hey" He stands and turns to look at her.

"Hey" She runs her fingers through her hair.

"Sue took your dad out for the night"

"She left you here with Flora?"

"I guess it was either that or have me and your dad here together" He figures Sue thought it best to remove one of the men from the situation.

"Was she alright, did she go down okay?" Bella questions slipping from her shoes.

He looks down at her tiny bare feet. "Yeah, we had a good time"

Nodding she offers him a smile.

"I um, I guess, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever you want to do, did you have any plans?" She is giving him the reins on what he wants to do with Flora. She is off on the Saturday's Edward will be in town. Edward's child support back payment has made things easier, in terms of her workload at the diner.

"I was thinking we could go into the city, and I don't know, go to the park, have lunch, it takes 3 hours to get there and back, so maybe leave at around 8 or 9, get there at least by 12, have lunch, go shopping, sightsee, have an early dinner, drive back by 8 or 9…is that too late for her bedtime?"

She knows he has put thought into doing this, so she agrees. "It is later than normal, but it is not every night or every week" Bella puts his mind at ease. She knows they can't do what he would want in Forks, just because it is so small.

"If you don't want to do it, we can do what you want" He adds quickly.

"No, I do, Flora would really enjoy doing that with you tomorrow"

Edward smiles pleased with himself. "And you, would you enjoy doing it with us?"

She gives him a small smile. "It has been a long day, you better get to the inn" She says gently, they both move to the door separately.

Edward gives her a nod; he pulls it open with one hand and steps outside the threshold. "I'll pick you both up at 8?" He looks down at her.

"Yeah" Her head nods lightly.

"Goodnight" He whispers.

"Goodnight" Bella answers with a whisper back.

Edward leans in close and looks into her deep dark eyes. They are lit up slightly by the stars in the sky. He doesn't see stars like this in Boston. He doesn't see stars at all. "Goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night, til it be morrow'" Edward finishes with a soft whisper and presses an even softer kiss to her cheek. He can only hope her not pulling away is a good sign. A sign of hope between them.

Bella watches him get into his rental and when he pulls off she shuts the door. Locking it she turns and slides down the hard panels. Her head drops back and hits lightly on the door supporting her back. She sighs and touches the place where he kissed with two fingers.

* * *

**Jacob will show up & we are off to Seattle for the day!**

**Read & Review**


	23. Chapter 22

**OKAY I'm heading to the airport in 30mins. Any mistakes are mine *as always* and I'll correct tonight at the hotel!**

**Read & Review & thanks for the reviews thus far!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Saturday 30****th**** March 2013**

Bella frowns when she comes downstairs. "Morning" She looks at the three men sitting at the table.

Charlie greets his daughter, he has his granddaughter on his lap.

"Hi mommy" Flora smiles.

"Morning" Bella moves over and kisses her daughters head. "Billy, Jake?"

"Mornin' Bells" Both men greet her.

"Billy and Jake are going fishing with me today"

"Oh, I didn't know" Bella admits, her father didn't mention there would be a gathering when Edward arrived this morning.

"Last minute" Billy offers over his doughnut. He and Jacob bought breakfast and coffee over.

Bella moves and grabs some milk from the fridge. She looks at her father and she knows what he is doing. It annoys her; it is hard enough as it is without him making it more difficult. Bringing over Billy and Jacob to throw Edward off.

"So when is he getting here?" Jake says getting up and bringing his plate to the sink.

Bella is leaning up against the counter holding her glass. The kitchen is full, it is heavy. Flora is the only light thing in there right now. She knows Billy and Jake know everything. Not from her mouth but from Charlie's. She knows he needs to vent. She vents to Alice and Ang all the time. So she understands that but them here right not is not helpful.

"In a few minutes, he just text me" Bella confirms eyeing Jake carefully. He has always been amazing. Flora adores him. She trusts him with her daughter, with her life.

"I want to meet him"

"I'm sure you do" Bella rolls her eyes making Jake smile.

"Don't you think I should?"

"I haven't thought much of it either way to be honest"

He makes a 'hm' sound as there is a knock on the door.

* * *

Edward runs his hand through his hair and wait for it to open.

"Daddy" Flora squeals next to her mother.

Edward lifts her quickly and hugs her tightly. "Morning" He whispers kissing her cheek.

"I missed you"

"I missed you as well Flora, so much" He sighs inhaling her, saving this memory.

Bella watches their exchange; she shifts to her other foot.

"Morning Bella"

"Morning" She whispers, he makes her nervous; it is different form when she was 15. Maybe it is due to the time they have been apart. She doesn't know, she still doesn't understand.

Edward stares at her until Flora grabs his face for his attention. He smiles and says yes to whatever she is asking or saying.

"My dad, my friends are here" Bella says.

"I would like to meet them" He announces, Edward watches her nod and he holds Flora following her into the kitchen.

"Edward is here, Flora's dad" She announces to the room.

"Morning everyone, Charlie" He greets the Chief.

Charlie nods to him before looking away.

"This is Billy Black, he is my dad's fishing buddy" Bella smiles. She watches Edward move to the man she has known her whole life and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Billy"

"And you Edward, I don't believe anything this guy says" Billy smiles trying to break the tension he can clearly see and feel between Edward and Charlie. He does NOT approve of the at the time 25 year old man getting Bella pregnant, being with her in anyway other than a professional teacher student relationship. But right now, 5 years later, and a 4 year old later that is neither here nor there.

"You should" Charlie mutters before sipping his coffee.

"I'm Jacob, we actually have met" Jacob comes up and says extending his hand.

"We have once or twice" Edward remembers.

"Hm" Jacob says before releasing his hand.

"Are we going now?" Flora says impatiently.

"Yes, our bags are by the door, Dad, Billy, Jake, have fun fishing, see you tonight" She says leaning in to kiss her dad's cheek. She takes Flora from Edward swiftly, she would rather be in a car with Flora and Edward than in her kitchen right now. "Say bye bye Flora"

"Bye bye" Flora chimes with a smile and kiss.

"Bye munchkin" Jake grabs her and throws her up.

"Jake she just ate" Bella scolds taking her giggling girl from Jacob who shrugs with a grin.

Edward watches the interaction. He is so glad Bella has had this support system around her. He is glad she has not been alone.

"Will you get our bag?" She looks at Edward as she shifts Flora. "I'm going to take her to the bathroom again"

"I don't need to go pee pee" Flora complains as she is being carted towards the stairs.

"Yes you do" Bella says kissing her head.

He is left alone in the kitchen with the three men. "Well, it was nice meeting you both" He stumbles. "Enjoy fishing" He doesn't wait for them to say goodbye. He is certain they all hate him, understandably.

"Edward" Charlie waits for the young man to stop and turn around. When he does he speaks very clear looking directly at him. "Drive the speed limit; you have cargo that is very precious to me"

Edward looks Charlie back in his eyes. "They are precious to me as well" He says confirming he will stick to the speed limit.

* * *

"Everyone buckled in?" He stepped back while Bella sorted out Flora's booster seat. He turns and looks at Flora smiling with ha book in hand. "Flora?"

"Nice and tight" She answers.

"Bella?"

"Yup" Bella says with the same enthusiasm as her daughter. She turns her body t see Flora. "Let me know if you need to go to the bathroom" She reminds her daughter.

"I bought this CD" He presses a few buttons on the car CD player.

"Oh" Flora says when she hears the sounds of the first princess song.

Bella smiles. "Good choice" Bella says congratulating him.

Edward stares at her for a moment too long because while the Disney Princess CD is playing and Flora is happy with it, she is ready to go.

"Come on daddy I wanna see Attle"

"Seattle" Bella corrects.

"I know, I wanna see Attle" She confirms what she just said was 'right'. "Right"

"Right, as you wish M'lady" Edward looks at her in the rear view mirror and winks.

Bella turns her head to look out the window and hides her smile. She feels her heart beating ever so fast at the interaction between Flora and Edward, and the comfort she feels, has always felt was there.

* * *

Flora is engrossed in the books she has, and colouring. She requests to slow down a few times because she can't keep her hand from jumping as the car moves.

Bella gently reminded her that if they go any slower they won't have time to see anything.

To which Flora said 'Step on it Daddy'

* * *

Edward glances in his rearview adjusting it to see Flora.

"Keep your eyes on the road" Bella says softly glancing over at him.

He smiles at her.

"She isn't going to disappear" Her voice is soft.

"Tell me about her"

She turns her head and looks at his profile. He looks relaxed. "Like what?" She questions, even though she knows what, she knows what she would want to know if their positions were switched.

"How was your pregnancy?"

"Easy I guess considering" She tells him. "I really enjoyed sweet things"

Edward smiles at her.

"Charlie was, he worked hard to the point I guess I was alone, it was straining until it clicked in his head, something" She remembers the ache in her chest when she was well into her pregnancy, the ache due to the distance between her father and herself. That was not a good memory.

"I'm sorry to hear that" He glances at her for a moment.

"He came around, he was always supportive, but I guess he lost sight that I was actually having a baby, I don't know" Bella shrugs. "We are really good now, he worships Flora"

"I'm glad" Edward smiles.

"Um, she was very clingy when she was a baby" Bella tells him. "I think maybe because we slept in the same bed up until" She shrugs one shoulder almost embarrassed about that fact.

"You never have to be embarrassed with me Bella" He says softly, his eyes glance in the mirror at Flora. "How you doing back there Flora?"

Lifting her head she smiles. "Good" She says before lowering her gaze at her colouring and making her 'concentration' face.

"Finish" He commands lightly, he just wanted to make sure Flora wasn't paying them any attention.

"I loved having her close; I know that sooner rather than later we will need our own space"

"You need your own space" He tells her without meeting her gaze.

Bella looks at him. "I agree, but currently" She shakes her head.

"I understand"

"No, I don't think you do"

Edward turns his head and she turns to face forward. "I do"

"You haven't wanted for anything Edward, ever" She whispers her tone more harsh than she would like. But she doesn't want him to sit there and tell her what he thinks she wants or needs to hear. He doesn't need to comfort her.

"I have wanted you" He glances over at her again and this time she is looking at him.

"I really think this discussion is best suited for when little ears are not around" She tells him firmly, ending that part of their conversation.

"How old was she when she took her first steps?"

* * *

**December 24****th**** 2009**

_Bella sits on the floor in front of the Christmas tree with Flora in her lap as they open gifts together. Bella was insistent that they only get Flora gifts. She didn't want anything, she didn't need anything. She wanted Flora's first Christmas to be magical._

_Jacob rolls a pink pig over and over towards Flora making an 'oink' sound each time he gets close. He laughs every time she laughs because it is infectious._

_Bella laughs and shakes her head. 'Is Jakie being crazy?' He snuggles her daughter._

_Sue rubs Charlie's back and sits with him on the couch, watching Jacob, Bella, and Flora on the carpet together._

_Flora grunts a few times wanting some freedom. She pushes away and crawls quickly towards the presents at the tree still wrapped._

_'No, no, for Billy, and Pop Pop' Bella grabs her chubby ankles and pulls her back on her stomach._

_Whining in a foul mood Flora escapes and crawls over to Sue and Charlie. Sighing Bella watches her daughter give her the evil eye. She has been working very hard on getting it right. Bella thinks she has it down perfectly now. It only makes Bella smile at her and wiggle her head._

_Flora gives up and flashes her pearly 6 teeth that have come in. She pulls herself up using the couch arm._

_Sue leans over and kisses her forehead. Then her chubby fingers. 'No more presents for you little miss'_

_Flora smiles and kicks her leg up pushing up on one foot on her toes._

_Bella watches her daughter, they have been really trying to get her to walk without the use of her baby toy walker. It lights and makes music, all the ribbons and whistles. Flora loves it she won't do it on her own. She screams when walking holding hands and it let go of. Quickly she drops to the floor on her diaper covered bum with a pout._

_Jacob smiles and rolls the pig back to her making her look at laugh when he oinks._

_'You are such a child' Bella laughs knocking him with her elbow._

_Charlie laughs._

_Flora turns one hand on the couch arm and her face full of determination._

* * *

Edward smiles. "She really wanted those presents huh?" He lets out a chuckle.

"Yes she did, she was a little over 9 months" Bella confirms.

He thinks back to what he was doing that Christmas. Just spending a typical Christmas with his family, and his wife, ex-wife now. He would have been married for a few months. It would have been their first Christmas as husband and wife. His hands tighten on the wheel and he sighs.

Bella glances at him, he looks for-long. "Her first word was Dada"

He whips his head around.

She wasn't going to tell him this.

"Really?"

"Clear as day" Bella confirms.

"Did she call J-A-C-O-B Dada?"

"No" Bella says, sighing softly she licks her lips. "Me"

Edward smiles. "It is easier to sound out Dada rather than Mama"

"Yes, but either way I wasn't happy" Bella laughs about it now. At the time she was highly upset, even more upset because she got upset about it. Flora didn't know what she was saying. But she was also upset because it made her think about Edward. She glances again at him. "But she picked up Mama very soon after"

Edward smiles. "What else?"

"She loved 'airplane', Jake used to airplane her all the time" Bella smiles. She notices a change in Edward's face, but he will just have to accept that Jacob has been a apart of Flora's life from day one, from week 10. He is there and will always be.

"Yeah Jakie is super strong" Flora adds without looking up from her picture.

Edward glances at her and smiles at the top of her head.

"I bet" Edward says.

Bella looks at hands in her lap, licking her lips. "She sleeps like you" Bella comments softly.

He waits for her to continue.

"When I used to watch you sleep, when we were together, she thinks in her sleep, her brow wrinkles, it is intense sometimes. She is peaceful; she is your carbon copy during sleep"

He swallows the lump in his throat. "What else?" His voice is raspy and thick with regret and longing. He longs for Flora to be a baby again, longs for Bella and him to be in a world where they would have been acceptable. Longs for their ages to have matched back then.

"She doesn't like mushrooms"

Edward laughs.

"They are yucky!" Flora announces.

Bella thinks she will change her mind when she is older, but currently she does not like them. She smiles and turns around to look at her daughter in the back. "You don't even know what they taste like" Bella reminds her.

"They are yucky right daddy?"

"Right" He looks and winks at her smiling face.

Bella huffs and rests her head back against the seat.

* * *

Since Bella has taken Flora to the Seattle Aquarium with Jacob, he opted for the Point Defiance Zoo & Aquarium. He finds parking and allows Bella to get Flora out.

"Shoulders daddy, please" Flora says with a smile from her mother's hip.

Edward happily takes her from Bella and puts her on his shoulders with ease. It feels so natural and right to be like this.

After Edward pays he lets Bella walk through first with he and Flora behind. "Do you want me to carry your bag?" He offers.

"You can carry our daughter" She stops, pausing a moment from what she said. What she said was not untrue but she doesn't think she has said those words before. Not to him. "Flora"

He stares at her for a moment because Flora starts bouncing on his shoulder like he is a horse and her body and feet are kicking him to move. "Calm down up there speedy"

Flora giggles. "I'm ready, but I'm ready to see the animals"

* * *

Bella walks next to Edward as Flora walks independently in front of them. She and Edward are keeping a very close eye on her, she won't go far. Bella knows this, but she is still watching her like a hawk.

Edward can't, doesn't take his eyes off of her. "What else?" He wants to know more.

"Um" Bella smiles. "You know she loves bubble baths, she gets that from me" Bella adds absentmindedly.

"I didn't know" And he didn't.

"No" She frowns thinking. "She is very girly"

"That I can tell"

"She has never been really sick, knock on wood" Bella is startled when he grabs her wrist and knocks on his head with her hand. She laughs.

Edward gives her a sheepish smile.

"She is a great kid" Bella tells him.

"She has a great mom"

"I was never sure, I was really scared" She reminds him, thinking she already told him this. "Because I was so young, I had her when I was"

"16 going 17 that Fall, I know" He hates how young she was.

"It is over now" She glances at his pained face. "We both made mistakes"

"But I made more"

"I'm not keeping count"

"You should be"

"What good would that do?"

"Always the most level headed in the room" He reminds her gently.

Bella smiles.

He really wants her to give him a sign she is even willing to try, at some point in the future. But she doesn't owe him anything, especially not that. This, them actually talking is a great start.

* * *

"I love this one" He says when they bathed Flora and put her to bed at the very late hour of 10pm. He had to say goodbye to his sleepy girl now. Because he needs to drive back at 6am to make 9 for his 11:30 flight.

Bella smiles looking on his iPAD at the photos he took of Flora, her, someone took a nice one of the three of them. "She had a great time"

Edward nods. "I don't know how I'm going to get on the plane tomorrow, and work Monday, and go to school and focus"

Bella stares at him. "We only get what we can handle"

"Bella" He says her name softly, his hand reaches and cups her cheek.

"Don't do this" She breathes as he pulls their heads and faces closer. The iPAD is forgotten in her hand between them as they sit together on the couch.

He can't help it, his pulls towards has always been there and present no matter what he did to try and move on and give them a chance at something real. They were real, no matter their ages at the time, what happened between them was so real and true. He should have always kept that in his mind and not try to forget and make it into less than it was.

"Edward, please" She sighs her nose hitting his as she puts a hand on his chest. "I'm not ready, not ready to feel all this again"

"I'm sorry" He whispers dropping his hand from her cheek and into his lap.

Bella doesn't meet his eyes as she shuts the cover to his iPAD and pushes it towards him. "I had a great day today"

Lifting his head he smiles.

"I know I'm not ready now, but I can tell you now that I will be ready at some point" She told him she wasn't sure the other day if he even had a chance, but she knows, she knows he has always had a chance. But she can't right now, Flora's happiness is her main concern. Her heart can't be broken now because that would impact Flora.

"I will wait for you, you know this" He reminds her.

Nodding she smiles a watery smile.

"Don't cry"

"I-I, I was like this when I was pregnant, weepy and just ridiculous" She cries out, making herself laugh between the tears.

His hand rubs her back up and down. "I would have liked to see it, been there"

"I know that now"

He presses a kiss to the side of her head. "I love you Bella"

She turns her head to face him.

He is shocked when she presses a wet from tears chastised kiss on his mouth. "Now you're giving me whiplash" He responds very softly.

She smiles just a little as his thumb reaches out to brush his tears. "You should go and get some sleep; you have another 3hr drive back into the city"

"Thank you for today" He tells her as they stand in the threshold of the door.

"Thank you for giving it to Flora"

"I'll give her anything" He whispers. "I'll give you everything"

His words touch her so deeply, but she can't let her emotions get the best of her. She very much wants to, but she is an adult and can't be silly like when she was 15. This point doesn't take away from the fact that his words evoke feelings inside of her, she knows hers do the same to him. They have always done that for each other. Words are their own kryptonite. It makes or breaks them. She hopes from now on it will just make them.

* * *

**Poor Bella is still confused, but not as much, she is coming around as I said she would *smiles***

**What should happen next?**


	24. Chapter 23

**And we are back to our regularly scheduled program.**

**ENJOY!**

**This is a bit of a time jump. Like 10ish weeks since the last chapter when Edward made his first weekend visit. **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**June 14****th**** 2013**

"I want my Daddy!" Flora yells and stomps her foot.

Bella widens her eyes and looks at Charlie across the room.

"Flora Swan" Charlie scolds.

"I want him now!" She shrikes into the Swan home.

Bella's eyes dart around her daughters face. She has seen her upset before, but not this, not like this. It has been 11 weekend visits since Edward first started this. Each one has gotten better; maybe she is just feeling more and more relaxed with each visit. But this weekend Edward can't fly down. When he told Flora on Saturday night before he left she was fine with it. When they spoke Monday she was still okay. Bella noticed the change in her by Thursday.

"Now, now, now" She screams at her mother.

"Flora, honey Daddy is busy this weekend, but he will call you tonight"

"I don't understand, I don't know" Flora shouts and cries, her voice raspy. "Why, why can't he came now"

Normally Bella would correct her speech but now her heart is breaking because her four year old little girl is having a complete melt down over not being able to see her father. He has become such a figure in her life, and she has a calendar in her room and she x's the days to count down until she will see him again. Bella touches her chest and holds back her sob.

Charlie catches his daughter's eyes and moves her scoops the crying little girl up into his arms.

"No, no Pop Pop, I want Daddy" She cries louder.

Bella turns away from the scene and sinks to the floor when Flora's cries sound father away and her father's shoes are only a light tap now at the top of the stairs. She covers her face with her hands and she cries. She sobs, understanding even better than Flora about how she is feeling. So many days she wanted to stomp her foot, and scream and cry, hit anything just in sheer need and desire wanting Edward with her.

She knows Flora will calm down, and get sidetracked. It happened to her. She got completely sidetracked by a baby growing inside of her. She didn't feel the need to kick and scream out her pain. But this will happen again and again with Flora until she can fully understand and grasp it. It will be a cycle, of the crying, and screaming then she will calm herself down and forget until Edward can't come another random weekend.

Bella sits there for how long, she doesn't know.

"Bells?" Charlie says softly, he feels that ache in his chest, the ache he has felt before. For Bella, the situation she was in, still in his opinion, despite what she says. The situation she was put in by Edward, a grown adult. Well he feels that ache in his chest right now. He crouches down next to her hunched over form, her body wracked with soft sobs.

"I'm okay" She forces out lifting her head she wipes her cheeks and looks forward at the wall before her.

"Oh Bells, you can have a funny five minutes like Flora sometimes, this is a lot, for both of you"

Bella sniffs and nods. "She will be fine"

"She will" Charlie agrees. He is not happy his granddaughter and daughter are unhappy right now. But he knows Flora is very strong, much like her mother and she will be fine. "She fell asleep"

"You mean" Bella sniffs and wipes her nose with the back of her hand. "She cried herself to sleep"

"Yeah" He answers softly.

Bella nods. She doesn't blame Edward; he has been visiting each week since the end of March. She understands he is in crunch time at his job, end of year. This is actually a good thing; he will have more free time as he doesn't work in the summer. He will just have his classes. Bella runs a hand over her forehead and sighs. "He has been asking me to meet with his family, they want to meet Flora" Bella confesses to Charlie. She has told Alice and Ang one night over the computer already. They are pushing her to allow it, do it.

"I see"

"They are Flora's paternal grandparents" Bella says not sure of what he father's reaction will be. Flora is the sparkle in his eyes, and she worships him. Bella knows in her heart that will never change but she also knows the feelings of jealousy. She felt slightly jealous of Flora's constant craving for 'Daddy can do it, can Daddy cut my chicken, and can Daddy tuck me in and read my story'. Bella certainly stepped aside willingly but that feeling of jealousy was still there at times.

"So what are you saying here Bells?"

Bella sighs and looks at her father, they are both still on the floor in the kitchen. She licks her lips. "Dad" She sighs and shuts her eyes. Her lower lip goes into her mouth. "I just wonder, I don't know"

"She should know her family" Charlie makes it easy for her.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, but I'm coming"

Bella laughs and shakes her head. "Coming, I don't have any plans, I was just"

"Listen, speak to Edward about making some plans, to visit, I'll get a week off, and we will go together" He would like to meet Edward's parents. The past 11 weeks he has seen Edward more clearly. They have exchanged few words, but enough to know he isn't a child pedophile in the 'traditional' sense. He can see how much Bella and Flora mean to him. But that man still is a man, one that hurt his little girl. So while he sees all of that, the feelings of past events are very present in his heart and mind.

* * *

**June 14****th**** 2013**

**Forks 7pm**

**Boston 10pm**

Flora bounces and looks at the laptop screen. "Do you miss me?"

"So much" Edward sighs staring at his daughter. He looks straight and her eyes are going to the box of her face. It makes him laugh and smile.

Bella is listening next to Flora out of camera shot.

"I heard you were crying today" Edward addresses what Bella spoke to him about for a moment before Flora finished her bath with Charlie.

"I wanted you"

"I am busy this week, making sure my students pass their classes and doing marking" He pulls a face causing Flora to laugh.

"Is marking boring?"

"Very"

Bella smiles and looks ahead listening but not really, her hands are in her lap lightly.

"Flora, sweetheart, I know you miss me I miss you too, but I want you to be good for your mom"

"I am"

Edward pauses for a moment; he doesn't know if Bella is still in the room, he doesn't know if he should even mention it. It happened early today. "I mean no screaming at your mommy"

"Oh" She says softly and then looks over to her side at her mom sitting there watching her.

Edward now knows Bella is there. "So next time, I don't want to hear you did that to your mommy or your Pop Pop"

"Okay Daddy" Flora nods somberly at the screen.

Edward smiles. "Hey"

"Hey" Flora grins now.

"I love you"

Bella sits and smiles at Flora's smiling face.

* * *

**Forks 8pm**

**Boston 11pm**

"Is she sleeping?" He looks at her flawless face on his screen.

"Sleeping" Bella confirms with a nod. "Thank you for talking to her today, about her meltdown"

"Of course Bella we are a team" He stops. "I mean" He swallows thickly. "Parenting a child is a group effort"

"I understand" She looks at her screen. "I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Everything okay?" His brow wrinkles.

"Uh, yeah, yes" She nods. "I don't know what your plans for the summer, um, well" She runs a shaky hand through her hair. "I know you and your family, well you said this when we" Bella stops. "Martha's Vineyard, anyway um, I think it would be nice for Flora to meet your family, at some point, if you still wanted her to, if they still wanted too" She rambles not wanting the sting of rejection. Not wanting Flora to be rejected.

His mouth drops and eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Well" She shrugs a shoulder. "Yeah, yes"

"My mother is going to; I don't think I should tell her, she is kind of crazy, holding onto every word I say about Flora. She wants full reports, everything, video recording"

Bella laughs a bit. "So"

"Were you thinking about a certain month?"

"No, really whenever you are free, Flora is fine, my classes are over for this term" She still has another year left until her associates. She doesn't know if she can afford to do summer classes. She would like too, but it would only take away from more time she can spend with Flora while she is out of school. And she wouldn't be able to afford a camp or a sitter to watch her while she took her classes.

"Let me check with everyone, I want to make sure everyone will be in town" He says unable to control the excitement in his voice. "And we can confirm dates, and I'll send you the tickets via email"

"No, we can pay for our own tickets"

Edward looks at her, and her look is changeling. "Okay, can I at least pay for Flora's?"

"Yes"

He smiles and nods a silent thank you.

The child support he has sent for the past three months has been so helpful. And not to mention the 4 year arrears payments. That is in an account for Flora when she gets older. She places 350 in Flora's account and uses the other 350 for anything needed. Even halving the completely (_in her opinion_) ridiculous child support payments each month, is 350 dollars more than she used to have.

"Is your dad coming?"

"Yes" Bella answers firmly.

"That's good" He tells her. "So I will see when my crazy family is all around" He smiles. "And give you some dates to see if you guys can work with any"

"Sounds good" Bella whispers. She watches him yawn. Her eyes glance at the clock. It is Saturday night, she knows she had a long week, and is sure he had one as well. "Go to bed, it's late"

Edward doesn't want to shut down his laptop; he doesn't want to turn her off. He stares at her.

Bella looks away. Nothing has happened between them since she kissed him that night weeks ago. It seems like just yesterday. She is glad that nothing has transpired between them. She is glad that the next week when he arrived he didn't mention it. He didn't look at her funny or make her feel like falling into a hole. Since then it has been 'normal' as normal as it can be considering.

"Bella, look at me"

His voice is soft through her speakers. She lifts her eyes to the screen.

She stares at his face; she can see his shining green eyes through his dimly lit room.

Edward just offers her a smile, and she returns it. "Good night?"

She nods. "Goodnight"

* * *

Esme's eyes shine. It has been hard not being able to speak to or know her granddaughter. She understands how careful Bella is being with the whole situation. But to sit here and have Edward reconfirming dates for the visit makes her heart clench with joy.

Carlisle puts his arm around his wife's shoulders and pulls her in to kiss the side of her head.

Rose is not happy with her brother's actions. She has been very clear about it. To any and everyone. Edward knows this, their relationship has always been close. Even after he divorced Tanya. The strain came when she found out everything. Tanya is her friend, she introduced them. When she found out along with the rest of the family how Edward was never in love with her and is in love with someone who was just a child when they met. That was hard to hear. For anyone she would imagine. But it doesn't change the fact that she is looking forward to meeting this woman and her niece. She and Emmett have been married for almost 6 years now and have failed to get pregnant. So she has to admit she is actually rather jealous of Bella.

Emmett reaches under the table for his wife's hand, when she turns and looks at him he smiles at her.

Rose smiles back.

"This is good, it will be great" Bree throws out. In August she is going to London for two weeks with some uni friends. So doing it in July is perfect. "I can't wait to meet my little niece"

Esme smiles and touches her cheeks with her hands. "There is so much to do, when are they coming, the 1st right?"

"Yes" Edward answers.

Rosalie catches his eyes.

"Until the 8th?"

"Yeah, her dad can't get off any longer"

"Where will they be staying?" Carlisle questions.

"I have booked them into the Courtyard Marriott, on Webster"

Esme nods wildly, that is so close to their house and Edward's condo. "Sounds so good"

He will be flying to Seattle on the 29th and flying to Boston with them on the 31st/1st. He wants to experience Flora's first flight.

"Do I need to come to the airport?" Carlisle offers to bring his car. "Will all four of you get into your car?"

"I would appreciate it if you did" Edward says to his father.

"Can I come?" Emmett questions.

"Oh me too" Bree joins.

"No" Esme answers for Edward and Carlisle. "You Bree darling will be here helping me get lunch ready for when they come over after they get settled, they will come for lunch right?"

"Well what about me?" Emmett pouts before taking another bite.

"No again" Esme answers before anyone else can. "You have work, and I'm sure your father will be taking Bella's dad so they can" She stops and looks at her husband who gives her a look. She knows both fathers, grandfathers will need to have a moment together, no matter how short. Once they get them settled another chance might not come up.

"I'm sure they will" Edward answers his mother's questions about lunch.

"Prefect!"

"You will need a car seat for your daughter" Rosalie says in an even tone to her brother.

Edward looks at her because this is the first time tonight she has addressed anything.

"I can pick one up for you" She offers, she loves Edward, he is her little brother.

Edward offers her a smile. "I would really like that, Flora would like that"

Rose smiles; she looks at her hand still linked with her husband. "Flora likes pink you said?"

"Yeah" Edward laughs a bit with a nod. He trusts Rosalie not to fill Tanya in on any of this. He and Bella need to find a good flow before they can let this out.

Rose smiles. "I'm happy for you Edward" She adds softly. She could never pin point it, what went on between Tanya and him. She is loyal to Tanya but Edward is family, her baby brother. And that is, and will always be more important.

"Thank you Rose"

* * *

**I was always going to have Bella and Flora go to Boston to meet the family. But thank you for the reviewer that said to have it jump to that. I didn't make it jump much March was Chapter 22 and now this is June. It would have just been weeks of Edward visiting. So this is much better.**

**The next we will have a tiny bit of Jacob, arriving in Boston, Charlie and Carlisle car ride to the hotel.**

***Important***

**Rose is Edward's older sister. I clearly forgot this fact (lord knows how) but I did fix it in this Chapter just now. Sorry about that!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Last Chapter Roundup…**

**Chapter 23 ended on June 15****th****, Edward couldn't' come that week, or the next due to school coming out and then having meetings the next with the faculty. **

**So he came down Friday 28****th**** and they are flying to Boston together *with Charlie* on Monday July 1****st**** for a week (Sunday 7****th****) **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**June 29****th**** 2013**

**Two Weeks Later **

"Honey you don't need all that" Bella sighs, she is packed for their trip to Boston. Flora is completely hyped up. They will fly out tomorrow evening on the 11:00pm flight and get in Boston Monday the next morning around 7:30am. Edward recommended that one so hopefully Flora will sleep.

Tomorrow Edward will drive from the inn and they will all drive back to Seattle together. Charlie in his cruiser with Bella and Flora, Edward in his rental car.

They need to be at the airport by 9pm. Bella hopes Flora is asleep by then to make the flight easier. But she has her doubts looking at her daughter now. She reckons she won't get any sleep tonight either. Bella smiles and sits on her bed with her legs crossed at the knee bobbing her foot up and down as her little whirlwind races around the small rooming trying to find the best things she owns to pack.

"This?" She holds up a dress Aunty Alice bought her.

"That looks wonderful" Bella says hoping her daughter will be satisfied.

"I don't have nothing to wear Mommy"

"Anything" Bella covers her mouth with her hand and stifles her laughter.

"Mom" She pouts, her little hands on her hips. Her dark hair is darker as it is slightly damp still from her bath.

"Flora" Bella mimics.

Flora smiles and runs the few steps to her mother's bed. She jumps up and her mother holds her tight and close.

"I love you so much Flora" Bella tells her little girl, inhaling her scent. She lays back pulling her girl on top of her and rolling to the side. They fall asleep together heart to heart.

* * *

Edward rolls over and moans and groans looking at the ceiling. He is so excited about today, he feels like Flora feels, of that he is certain. He could barely get any sleep last night. This morning he is heading over to the house, and opting to spend a quiet day just the three of them. Charlie is going into the station to wrap things up as he will be gone a week.

* * *

"Uncle Jakie" Flora screams. "I'm going to Boston to see my other Pop Pop and other Nana!"

Jacob walks into the home. He smiles at Flora scooping her up and smothering her with kisses and tickles.

Bella smiles as she sees Jacob walk into the kitchen with her daughter. "Morning, what are you doing here?"

"I came to say, have a good trip" He cocks an eyebrow up at him. He found out through Billy and Charlie.

"Jake" Bella sighs. She didn't want to get into this with him. She knows, she can sense how he feels about Edward, and all of this. He has been there every step of the way for her and Flora.

"Hey munchkin, go show me your best newest drawing"

Flora nods with wide eyes. "I'll be right back" She is let down and runs off.

Bella licks her lips.

"Are you going up to Boston to play house with this guy?"

"With Edward, no" She tells him. He has never been out of line with her. Never. There is such a comfort there she feels around him. His feelings are just that his. She doesn't feel that way and he knows, he respects it. But he isn't shy about anything. "Flora needs to meet his family; his family want to meet her"

"Bella, this guy"

"Edward"

"This Edward guy" He smirks a bit.

Bella smiles a little and shakes her head.

Jacob steps closer. "If he hurts you or Flora"

"Jake, thank you" She smiles and pats his chest.

"I've seen you cry over him enough, I can't watch that again" He tells her.

"Thank you" She whispers. Even if he doesn't like Edward and she knows he doesn't, he loves and supports her, and Flora.

Staring at her he is still wondering why she never allowed them to try. Never gave him a chance. He licks his lips. "You know I love you Bells" He would have made her so happy, and Flora. He loves that little girl.

"Jake" She sighs and looks at her hand resting on his chest. "I love you too, but" She says the words to him she feels like she has said dozens of times.

"I know" He drops his head and rests his forehead against hers. "I know" He whispers.

* * *

"He's here!" Flora jumps up and down as she looks out the window. "Daddy's here, we're going on the plane!" She yells out in the house.

"Flora, please honey calm down" Bella doesn't want to rain on her parade but she is tired. Moving Flora out of bed with her was the best thing she ever did.

Bella moves and opens the door, she feels Flora rush past her and leap into Edward's arms.

"I didn't sleep a wink Daddy" Flora says holding his face. "I's too excited" She explains.

"Me too" He pushes his forehead to hers and kisses her nose making her giggle with delight.

Bella stands and smiles.

"Morning" Edward turns holding Flora on his hip.

"Morning" Bella says softly. "Do you want breakfast?"

"I would love something to eat" He looks around; he knows Charlie is at the station as his cruiser is not outside.

"Mommy made us pancakes and hotdog"

"They are sausages" Bella clears up.

Nodding he follows her into the kitchen with Flora in his arms.

* * *

Flora laughs and is the center of attention, enjoying all that she is getting lavished with from her parents.

Bella smiles and laughs, it is easy and really nice. Sitting here with Edward and Flora is so nice, it is like a dream. It feels like something she has dreamt up. In one of those many dreams she used to have about them being a family. A perfect little family. Her eyes drift down remembering that.

Edward looks across the table at her. She is so beautiful, so beautiful. Her heart is magical. They created this little human, this amazing little being. Flora and Bella make him feel whole, and alive, he can't really put into words how they make him feel. How Bella makes him feel. Instead he just stares at her.

* * *

Flora bounces as she sits in her booster seat in her Daddy's car.

"Keep still honey" Bella says. "I need to strap you in"

"But I'm just so excited" She squeals holding her lamb.

Bella gets her secure and kisses her head.

"Is she in?" Edward loads the last bag into his rental. He glances at Charlie loading his bag into his cruiser.

"Yup" Bella turns trapped between Flora's open door and Edward's body. She lifts her eyes to his. "I'm gonna go with my dad" She tells him. They are taking two cars because, Edward has to return his rental and when they arrive back next week they need Charlie's car at the airport to drive back to Forks.

He looks at her and nods. "Okay" He is a bit sad over that fact, but he has Flora in with him.

"Drive safe" Bella says as he steps aside to let her pass.

"Buckle up" Edward gives her a tiny smile.

* * *

"Don't say anything" Bella says settling into her seat next to her dad.

Charlie just looks at her. It is so clear what is between them. If this is how it was between them when she was 15, this innocent dance around each other, he can see how it happened. He doesn't agree one bit, but he can see it and understand a little more. "Ready?" Is all he says.

"Ready" She swallows. She is so nervous, so scared, so unsure right now. All she has is faith that things will be alright.

* * *

"What's this?" Flora says pointing above her head. She is sitting next to her dad and mom. Pop Pop is across the aisle sitting next to two other people.

"That is the button for your light" Edward says patiently.

Bella says nothing. She has flown before; the last time was when she and her mother came back when she found out that she was pregnant. Each time Renee has seen Flora, she has come to Forks.

"Well what is that" She points to something else over head.

"That's your call button"

"Like a telephone?"

Smiling he shakes his head. "Not really, it calls the nice ladies they will come and see if you need something"

"Can we push it?"

"No"

"But I need something" Flora pouts to her Daddy.

"What do you need?" Edward questions.

"Um…well"

Bella turns highly amused by this whole conversation. Her smiling eyes catch Edward's as he waits for their daughter to explain what she needs.

"Ah, water"

"We have to wait for a bit" Edward says to his sleepy girl. It is just before 9pm, and she has been going all day. Leaning down he kisses her forehead when she yawns and snuggles her lamb close to her.

Bella grabs a blanket from her huge carryon purse and covers Flora, she locks eyes with Edward when he grabs the other side of the pink blanket helping her cover Flora with ease. "Thanks" She whispers.

* * *

"How did I miss it?" Flora pushes her hair from her face.

Bella smiles while Edward holds her in his arms.

"You fell asleep" He says simply.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Her eyes wide with question.

"Because you needed your sleep, so you would be ready to see my dad and mom, and my sisters"

Flora looks around the new environment. "Is this Boston?"

"Yup" Edward kisses her head and places her on her feet. "Hold your mom's hand while I help your Pop Pop get our bags"

"It looks like the airport" Flora mutters looking from side to side.

Bella bends and lifts her. "It is the airport in Boston"

"Oh…right" Flora nods.

"Edward"

Bella looks at the blonde man that vaguely resembles Edward. In height and complexion.

"Hey Dad" Edward pulls the last bag off and rests it down. He hugs his father briefly.

Carlisle stares at Bella and Flora.

"Bella this is my father, Carlisle Cullen, Dad Bella Swan, her father Charlie Swan" Edward makes the introductions.

"Bella" Carlisle smiles he extends his hand his eyes drift from Bella's face to Flora's. He looks back at Bella who looks nervous. He knows she is not even 21 yet but she looks younger than he expected. She is a lovely young woman.

"Are you my other Pop Pop?"

Carlisle smiles.

"Charlie Swan" Charlie interrupts. He is the Pop Pop.

"Yes, hello Charlie" Carlisle shakes hands with Bella's father.

Flora waits for her answer.

"You must be Flora. I am so happy to meet you, I'm Edward's dad"

"He is my dad" Flora responds from her place in her mother's arms.

"I know" Carlisle smiles. "You can call me Grandpa, or Granddad, maybe even Grampy?" He glances at Bella. "If that is alright with your mom" He guesses Pop Pop is what Flora calls Charlie.

Bella can't speak. This is Edward's family, the whole situation is overwhelming. She remembers him talking about his father, his crazy mother, his sisters. She remembers how much love was in his voice when they talked, when he spoke about them. Never did she think that they would meet. Not when they were 'together' certainly not after. Now she is standing there holding her daughter as she meets her other grandfather for the first time. And she meets Edward's father.

Edward looks at Bella.

"Is it okay Mommy?" Flora looks at her mother.

She blinks and turns to her daughter, she smiles. "Of course, of course"

* * *

"You are doing fine Bells" Charlie says. Edward is making Flora laugh as he shows her the car seat his sister got for her. Carlisle is nearby laughing and talking to both of them.

Bella glances. "I don't know why this is so hard" She looks at her father. "Why is this so hard?"

"I guess, because your memories about him and you together stopped 5 years ago, and now you are here with this huge 5 year space between you both" That is a lot of time. They don't know each other, they are different. Bella is different. Her life is different, Edward's is. It is like being lost for 5 years and suddenly finding each other again. That space is currently still there, hanging between them. Charlie is guessing she wants to be mad and love him all at the same time. He knows she must have seen this at some point, longed for this. But then pushed it into a pile of 'it will never be' Now it is and she can't clearly cope with it. It is surreal for her.

Bella nods. "Deep breath"

He pulls her close and kisses the top of her head. "It will be okay kid"

* * *

Charlie looks at Carlisle in the driver's seat.

"I'm glad" He starts as they make the 30mintue drive to the hotel. "We have a chance to talk"

"I'm going to be honest with you here Carlisle" Charlie rubs his chin. "If I could I would haul your son's ass off to jail and throw away the key"

Carlisle nods. "I don't, I have never approved of what happened when I found out"

"When did you find out?"

"In 2008, May"

Charlie looks to his left, stunned.

"Neither of us knew she was pregnant, I wouldn't have convinced him to come back to Boston" He thought he was doing the right thing, Edward was doing the right thing in leaving and coming home. There was no way he would have told him to leave if he knew his son got someone pregnant. Let alone a 15 year old girl. They would have dealt with whatever at the time.

"You convinced him to go back to Boston?"

"He got a job offer, one he wanted" Carlisle explains. "He wasn't sure so I questioned him about why he is not taking the job, he told me about this girl, a very young girl, and I told him to break it off before-"

"Before he is ruined…forget about my Bella"

"No, it wasn't like that" Carlisle says calmly. "I didn't want her hurt; this would have only hurt both of them"

"Bella was hurt"

"I'm not going to defend Edward's actions with your daughter, they were inexcusable" He says plainly, what Edward did goes above and beyond wrong. But the Edward he knows must have felt something so strong and something he was unable to ignore for him to go to that place. "There is no doubt in my mind he was in love with her" He glances over for a moment to Charlie. "Know he was hurt as well"

Charlie's mouth twitches. "He will never hurt enough for what Bella went through, what he put Bella through"

"Okay" Carlisle says. There is nothing more he can say. He can't blame Charlie Swan for feeling the way he does. If this were Rosalie or Bree he would be the same way. Edward ripped a hole in Bella's heart, and her father watched it all unfold before his eyes. He has been scarred from that. Bella has healed somewhat but Charlie has not. It is very hard for a parent to forget how much their child has suffered and or has gone through.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and will continue to read and review**

**Up next we will meet the rest of the family with Flora and Bella.**


	26. Chapter 25

**TA DA**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"I just don't want you to be disappointed" Carlisle speaks to his wife.

"I understand" Esme smiles patting his chest with both hands. Everything is ready. Rosalie, Bree and herself got a gift basket for Flora. Lunch is warming, Emmett is rocking on his heels with Rose waiting for his brother in law and new family to arrive.

"He pretty much hates us"

Esme nods.

"Why?" Bree butts in. "That is a bit harsh"

"Bree darling" Carlisle says. "If a 25 year old man slept with you, forget getting you pregnant at 15, I would hate him and his family as well"

Bree stares at her father. She knows what Edward did, but hearing her father say it, put it like that makes her sad. Edward has always been her big brother, her protector. To see he didn't protect Bella in that way is hard to hear.

Esme moves away from her husband and looks at her daughter, she takes her face lightly. "Everything will work out as it should" She places a light kiss on her daughter's cheek.

* * *

Bella watches as Edward helps get Flora ready, he is talking to her, being animated with her. The hotel room is wonderful. He over did it for them. Charlie is staying in an adjoining room while she and Flora are staying in a double, king size bed each room. With a fridge and microwave.

"You ready?" Edward pulls Bella back, he smiles at her.

"Yeah, let me get my dad"

* * *

"So we have" Edward says glancing at Flora in the back in her new car seat, Charlie is there beside her. "My dad"

"That's Grampy" Flora replies confidently. "Right?" Throwing her trademark out there.

"Right"

Bella smiles and turns around in her seat. "You are such a goose" She tells her little girl.

"Honk" Flora calls to her mother with a smile.

Charlie laughs and ruffles his granddaughter's hair.

"No, Pop Pop, don't mess me up"

Charlie rolls his eyes. Alice has taken a greater role in Flora's upbringing than one would think.

"Aunty Alice says always make a good first pression"

"Impression" Bella corrects.

Edward sits there listening with a smile on his face.

"Who is next?"

"My mom, her name is Esme"

"Granny Es?" Flora tests.

"I think she would like that" Edward says.

"Mommy?" Flora questions.

"Of course" Bella glances at Edward and he is glancing at her at the same time.

"Then my big sister Rosalie, I call her Rose"

"Aunty Rosie it is" Flora tells them all. "Who else Daddy?"

"Her husband Emmett, he is really fun and big like Jacob, only…bigger" He looks at her in the mirror. Her face is priceless.

"Bigger, than Uncle Jakie, m-possible"

"Impossible"

"That's what I said mommy, m-possible"

Bella just sighs.

"I'll just call him Big Guy then"

Charlie snorts at that.

"He would love that honestly Flora" Edward laughs really excited to hear this. "Then just my little sister Bree"

"Is she little big like me?"

"No" Edward says. "She is 26, so a little older than your mommy"

"So big like mommy, but she is your little sister" Flora sounds confused.

"Well she is younger than me, so she was a baby when I was your age"

"Oh, right"

"Right" Edward winks at her and smiles through the mirror.

* * *

"Hey" He sees she is struggling with this. His hand takes hers lightly as Charlie is holding Flora in his arms.

Bella turns and looks at him. "I'm okay"

"Such a strong girl" He whispers. "We are in this together" He gives her hand a squeeze.

"Will they like me?" Flora questions her Pop Pop as they walk away from the car.

"Oh Flora, they will love you" Charlie nuzzles her and kisses her cheek.

"Because you are amazing" Edward adds, he gets a small smile from Charlie.

Bella's hand is still in Edwards as they all move together to this simply stunning home.

"Your house is huge Daddy" Flora comments.

Bella tugs her hand from Edwards and wipes her sweaty palms on the front of her shirt.

He glances at her not saying anything to Flora's words. It only makes him feel worse. He has had everything and Bella has struggled.

"I saw the car, I had to come out" Esme says as she opens the door and her mouth all at once.

Edward smiles, he welcomes the new face right now. "Mom"

Flora stands next to her Pop Pop and looks up.

"You must be Flora" Esme sinks down to her knees on the front steps. "Hello"

"Granny Es?" Flora says with a question in her voice.

Esme nods as tears come from her eyes. "I am"

"Why are you sad?"

"I'm really not sad, just happy to meet you, I cry when I'm happy"

"Oh" Flora says softly. She throws her arms around her crying Granny Es.

Bella just stands shifting on her feet and toes. She watches Edward's mother, beautiful, stand holding Flora in her arms.

Edward smiles and kisses his mother's cheek when she stands; he lifts Flora into his arms. "Shall we go in and make introductions all together?"

"Sounds good" Esme says catching Bella's eyes. She reaches out and takes Bella's small hand. "Hello"

"Hello" Bella responds.

* * *

Flora was slow to warm up, because of the number of people around her wanting to meet her. She didn't have a meltdown. But she stuck close to her Pop Pop.

Now she is coloring with Bree and Rose on the carpet while Carlisle and Edward look on. Emmett has engaged Charlie surprising enough.

Esme is in the kitchen.

"Hi, do you need any help?" Bella says from the open doorway.

Esme turns, her cute apron around her hips. "Bella, I would love some" She reaches for another apron. "Here you go"

Taking it slowly Bella ties it around her middle. "What should I do?"

"You can cut up the salad, I bet everyone is hungry" Esme says. She mixes her homemade pasta sauce she turned back on to warm up. The pasta is back in a pot of ht warm for a moment to warm up, and the oven timer is about to go off for the garlic bread.

Bella picks up the knife from the counter next to the salad and the bowl. It looks crystal. Bella dries her hands on a cloth after washing them in a small sink at the island.

"I can't say I'm sorry, and I know that sounds horrible, right, what mother wouldn't apologize on her son's completely inappropriate behavior" She rambles. "But Flora is amazing; I can't apologize for it because that would be like making her life not important, like I'm sorry for her, and I'm not"

Bella looks at her task.

"So I'm sorry for not being sorry, I guess Edward told you I'm crazy" Esme feels awful not because Bella seems shut off from her. She has been off to the side; just a bystander watching, even Charlie has gotten his hands wet so to speak more than Bella.

"He did mention it back then, when he flew home for Thanksgiving"

Esme looks at her. "You were together then?"

"Sort of" Bella shrugs. It seems like a lifetime ago. It was.

Esme looks back to her pot. "You have done a wonderful job raising your daughter, my granddaughter"

"Thank you" She lifts the salad and drops it into the bowl.

"I hope that in time you and Edward will heal"

The air is quiet for a few more moments.

"Hi" Edward says from the doorway.

Both women look at him.

"Lunch will be ready shortly" Esme responds to her son.

"I'm not Emmett" He replies to his mother, indicating he is not here to check on the status of lunch.

Esme grins at him and tips her head from side to side. "Well, let your brother in law know then huh?"

"Will do" He smiles at his mother and his eyes go to Bella who has turned back to her task. "Bella?"

She turns her head over her shoulder and smiles at him. "You were right, I do like cooking with your mother" She informs him of something he told her about years ago. Something both never thought would happen.

Edward smiles at her. "I'm glad" He says softly.

* * *

Bella doesn't even help Flora one bit, she is enthralled with her new Aunts and they doth on her. If nothing comes out of this, she knows what will is Flora being completely loved and cared for. Bella smiles watching the interaction. Emmett is wonderful, he is easy and funny. Rosalie is scary at first, she is tall and has a strong stance. But very soft, especially when it comes to Flora. Bree, she is much like Alice. Carlisle is a wonderful father, it is clear; she can see why Edward is such a natural. And Esme is the package.

Edward reaches and grabs her hand under the table. He doesn't know how hard or easy this is for her right now. Flora has been 100 percent hers and Charlie's for years. Now his very large family is somewhat taking over. On top of that everything between them is coming to a head.

Bella turns her head to the side and looks at his face. They stare at each other for so long everything around them melts away. The pressure in her hand is his, all his. The warmth of his hand. His fingers wrap around her hand with such care it feels like her right hand is completely safe in his left. Bella bites her lip and sighs softly. Her heart is doing that fluttering thing right now.

* * *

Esme sits in an arm chair holding her granddaughter. Carlisle had to take some calls; Bree has gone out with friends. Emmett and Rose have headed home.

"Will you walk with me?" Edward finally speaks. Bella is drinking a cup of tea and the game is on very low in the background. Charlie is not really watching, he was watching Esme rock and hum softly to Flora.

Bella looks at Edward and puts her teacup down. She stands before giving her dad a side glance. His moustache twitches.

"Charlie, will you help me put her down, my arm is falling asleep?"

"Put her down?" Charlie frowns.

"In the guest bedroom, just until you all leave" She assures him.

"Sure" Charlie looks at Edward waiting by the large glass doors for his daughter.

* * *

It is so clean and fresh out in their garden. The city lights are dim, the sounds are hummed. She feels at ease.

"My family, adore Flora" Edward says softly as he walks next to her. "Thank you, for coming here, letting them be a part of her life"

"She adores them" Bella answers her eyes ahead as they walk over soft cushiony grass. She can see Esme takes great pride in her garden. "You don't have to thank me for that" She says shaking her head.

"You have given so much" He reminds her. "Given up so much"

Bella looks away for a moment, she opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"How was it for you?"

Bella stops and turns to look at him. "What?"

"I care you know Bella, I do care how you feel, it feels" He says in a slightly pained voice. It is hard having so many feelings for her and her being so closed off to any of it. He knows it is hard for her and he is willing, he will give her all the time she needs but it is hard. He loves her.

"It was strange at first, but" She nods a bit. "They are very lovely people"

"Okay" He sighs. She is so strong, too strong sometimes. Right now it is too much. "Shall we get her and get you all back to the hotel?"

Bella swallows. "Edward" She says his name softly, his eyes are cast down.

"It's fine Bella" He looks at her and smiles. "Fine" She is not making this easy for him. And she shouldn't, shouldn't have to, she owes him nothing. But it is hard to know he maybe fighting a losing battle.

"I'm sorry" She tells him.

"There is this ache" He says his eyes drift ahead. He can feel her still looking at him. "In my chest" He swallows thickly. "It has never gone away since I left you"

Bella stares up at him, her eyes can see his face, she watches his throat bob with each swallow, and they seem forced and hard work. He looks tired.

"When I found you, saw you it lifted only a moment though, but the ache, it was replaced…"

She doesn't answer with what, she knows. Her hurt, her pain, her anger towards him and everything that surrounded this situation opened appeared when he came back into her life. Bella doesn't regret being with him, loving him, but she was all of those things after he left and she was pregnant.

"I know I'm-" He shakes his head and stops. Words fail him now, in this moment. Edward turns his eyes and head down to her. He smiles again, his eyes full of unshed tears. This has been difficult, being with her yet being away from her. He still knows her, but he gets she may not know him, feel she knows him. But he is the same man from 5years ago. He is the same man crazy in love with the same girl. He longs to touch her and kiss her do everything that they both missed in the past 5 years right now, every time he sees her. He has to hold back because she is not ready; she may never be really fully ready. He is prepared for that, in his head, but not his heart.

"Edward" She whispers, she can see him, really see him for the first time. Bella tips her head to the side and stares at him.

"I'll take you back to the hotel" He whispers.

She follows him in without another word.

* * *

**Hope you liked enough to read & review**

**The rest of the vacation is up next.**

**Bella & Carlisle talk**

**Charlie can see it, almost feel it *sigh***


	27. Chapter 26

**Wonderful and insightful reviews people! **

**Hammer on head JTStyle**

**He has told her Snoopylover60 in Chapter 21**

**Quotes used are listed in order: *grouped during their hotel door talk***

**Chris Bradford**

**Robert Jordan**

**Lisa Mangum**

**Cassandra Clare**

**Time to say this again: I own nothing! Kudos to Stephanie Meyer and the Four authors listed above.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Edward picks Bella, Flora and Charlie up to take them to his parent's home for a BBQ and a swim. Rose and Emmett are working, but will swing by for dinner if the three are still around. Flora jumps down from the car. "Thanks" She says to her father as she grabs her rubber ring under her arm.

Bella grabs Flora's sunhat and their bag. Esme comes out of the house.

"Granny Es" Flora runs to her, the rubber ring bouncing at her side.

"Hello little swimmer" Esme bends and scoops her up.

Bella smiles and touches her face, the weather is nice, and it is warm and really beautiful. The wind blows differently here on the East coast.

Charlie touches her shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

Edward locks his car. "Okay?" He looks at Bella. Esme has carried Flora off into the house.

"Yup" She nods.

* * *

Carlisle offers Charlie a beer and he accepts it with a nod of his head.

"Bella do you mind if I take her in the pool?" Bree says coming into the kitchen holding Flora's hand.

"No" Bella says shaking her head. "I'll come out too" She doesn't know Bree, but she is 26 years old and clearly responsible. She is in a graduate program at university; the next few years will be really rigorous for her. So she is clearly enjoying her, what is a 'last summer'. She is studying to be a doctor like her father.

Edward grabs the burger buns for his father; his mother is getting the condiments together in some fancy dishes she owns.

Bella grabs her water and follows the two to the backyard. Bella stands off to the side and lets Bree sort Flora out. She helps her with her rubber ring and puts her sun hat on.

Moving she keeps her eyes on her daughter but takes a seat under the large material umbrella in a very nice chair by the pool.

Flora squeals and smiles. She talks Bree's ear off.

"Mind if I join you?"

Bella didn't even hear Carlisle come out of the house. He appeared out of nowhere.

"No, of course not" Bella indicates an empty chair.

Carlisle sets his beer down at the table before them and sits in the next chair. He sighs and leans back.

Bella is ridged. "I didn't seduce your son" She blurts out turning her head to look at him. She doesn't know what his family must think of her. They have been welcoming so far, amazing with Flora so far. But she wants him, them to know she is not, was not some Lolita.

Carlisle smiles and shakes his head. "I never thought that" Never.

Bella nods.

"We are a close family" He starts, the chair rocks a bit and he rocks it as he speaks, it swivels as well, and he turns it to look more at her. He hears Flora call and shout and laugh and splash with Bree in the pool off to the side of his vision.

Bella takes her eyes away from her daughter and her Aunt and looks at her paternal grandfather. "I see that"

"If we would have known" He says gently. "We would have helped you, been there"

"There was no way, I didn't know how to contact him" She says what is clear. She could have asked Garrett, Mr. Davis, but then he would have found out.

"And he was married"

"I didn't know he got divorced" She mutters.

"I'm sorry" Carlisle says softly.

"You didn't do anything" Bella reminds him.

"I'm sorry your childhood was ripped away, stolen" He sighs. "Essentially you sacrificed your own happiness for my son"

"I wouldn't have been happy with him in jail" Bella says. Anyway it was cut picking the other path and informing Edward or even her father to get a hold of Edward, Edward would have not bee next to her to hold her hand. Her father would not have allowed it, the State wouldn't have allowed it.

"As a father, a doctor, a grown man, I say I am sorry to you, as a grandfather" He stops and shakes his head. "I'm in the same boat as my wife" He offers her a smile.

Bella returns it. "Thank you, thank you for loving Flora so perfectly already, she needs this, more family, it is healthy for her" Bella nods.

"You need it too" Carlisle cocks his head and eyes her. "Edward" He sighs. "He made mistakes, I'm not defending him, I'm just saying"

"We both made them"

"But he loves you"

Bella smiles a little, she looks to Flora.

"Bella please know, I know this may be too late but, know that whatever you need, anything we are here"

"I'm not after your money" She whispers, her eyes look at her hands.

"No" He says firmly. "I don't, I don't know what it's like to be 15 and pregnant, from what Edward said about you, you are smart, and you didn't get the chance to shine, I'm sorry it seemed like you didn't matter, I should have known better, I'm a doctor, this possibility should have been ever present"

Bella wipes her cheeks as she looks at her lap.

Carlisle pulls his chair closer. "You can depend on us now, I know, there are so many things we should have done, I should have done, Edward" He sighs shaking his head, his hand is on her back rubbing lightly. "We can't change that, but we are here now, if you will have us"

She says nothing just sniffs hoping Flora is not paying her any attention. She wipes her tears quickly and takes the small handkerchief that is offers. "Thank you" She whispers. She feels a slight weight, it is not fully gone because she doesn't know, Charlie doesn't trust them, and she doesn't know if she trusts them fully.

* * *

Edward watches Bella help Flora get her hamburger, putting mayo on it. Flora is smiling, her hair is wet on her shoulders, she has her little terry cover-up on. Rose bought her loads of pool things.

Charlie watches Edward as he watches his daughter. His face softens when Edward moves over holding a juice box for Flora. He watches as Bella's eyes catch Edwards and he smiles at her. Bella looks nervous but…happy. Flora is just in her glory.

Bella whispers a thank you to Edward. "Can you say thank you to Daddy?"

Flora licks her finger. "Thanks Daddy" She grins up at her.

Edward bends and kisses her forehead.

* * *

"Oh Bella, you don't have to do that" Esme scolds lightly.

"It's okay" Bella smiles. She drops leftover food in the garbage disposal.

"I was thinking, since it's Tuesday and you are here until Sunday, did you and Flora want to go shopping tomorrow, maybe Target, it's a 20 minute drive out but, nice shopping" Esme says unsure. "I mean I don't know what Edward has planned" She wanted to get some time in because after this week she isn't sure when she will see them again. She knows Edward plans on moving to Forks after he graduates in the fall, and will to continue to fly down as much as he can. But she doesn't know when Flora and Bella will visit.

Bella smiles a bit. "Can I speak to Edward first?"

"Of course, yes, of course" Esme nods quickly.

* * *

Bella stands with her arms folded at the hotel room doorway. She is leaning on one side of the doorframe and Edward stands on the other side, there is little space in between them. Charlie is giving Flora a bath and getting her ready for bed. They were out all day at The Cullen home. It was really nice. Flora had a wonderful time. "I had a good time today" Rosalie and her husband Emmett stopped by for a light dinner. They missed the burgers and hot dogs for lunch. Esme made sandwiches and fruit on a platter for everyone.

Edward sucks in a breath and stares down at her, he moves to rest his hand on the doorframe above her head. "Me too" He looms over her small frame.

She tips her head and looks up at him. "Edward" She breathes out his name. Her eyes fall shut to their accord. Opening them back up, she looks at him. "Boston is really beautiful"

"You are beautiful, you have such strength"

She nods.

"Don't nod, answer me…respond" He pleads. He doesn't want her muted by him, and just a mask with him. He wants her to be herself and free. Like they used to be together, or at least close to it.

"Thank you"

He leans in and kisses her cheek; his breath is a whisper on her skin_. 'Anyone can give up; it is the easiest thing in the world to do. But to hold it together when everyone would expect you to fall apart, now that is true strength.'_ He speaks these words to her, communicates how they do best.

She lifts her eyes to his face. Her hand touches his cheek as she stares at him.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you" He says, his eyes fall shut. "I'm so sorry you're still hurting now, in here" He touches her chest, presses against it. "Sorry that I caused you so much pain, I only wanted to make you smile" He knows she doesn't want to hear him apologize, but he isn't apologizing for their time together, he won't. He is saying sorry for hurting her and causing her pain.

_'Sometimes, pain is all that lets you know you're alive.' _Bella whispers, her breath hitting his face, she takes her hand and places it over his on her chest, over her heart. "My heart is better now"

"I worry about it" Edward tells her, now looking at her again. "I always have"

"Even when you got married?" She wonders, her question is fair. She hasn't asked him about his marriage until now. She doesn't actually feel like she has a right to. But she wants to know. Bella bites her lip because she saw herself marrying him. "Silly girl" She whispers to herself. She removes her hand from over his and pushes his hand lightly from her chest.

"I married her but she wasn't what I wanted, what I wanted I thought could never have" He stares at her, into her eyes as she waits. '_Maybe it was because I didn't want to look at my life and see what is missing. Once you identify what you lack, then it's all you see anymore. Wanting something I couldn't have would only lead to unhappiness, so I tried to be content with what I had_.'" He speaks.

Her brow wrinkles as she stares up at him. "'-_they were things he could not have, and wanting what you could not have led to misery and madness_.'" It is almost a question. Her hand reaches and cups his warm cheek. She feels the prickles of his end of the day shadow making its self known.

"So much" He whispers acknowledging her truth about how he felt without her. His face turns into her palm for a moment inhaling her scent feeling her smooth skin against his face and nose.

Charlie watches them from off to the side. Flora is in bed with her lamb and a book; he heard talking, wondering why Edward was still here he came out to see. His eyes are glued to them, they way they are with each other. It is puzzling; it's something he has never seen before, not with anyone. Not like this. The words they speak, they small touches that seem insignificant but are clearly very significant, the words and phrases. He doesn't understand them but they clearly do, each word and meaning. It is romantic and personal watching them. He feels like he is intruding on a very private moment. But it is almost enchanting. Seeing Bella like this is so new for him.

"We need to talk, about what you want, I know what I want, and you need to tell me" He says more forcefully than he normally speaks to her. "What you want"

Biting her lip she nods.

"Speak to me" He demands.

"I will, I don't know what I want yet" She sighs dropping her hand and resting against the doorframe they are standing in. She bangs her head back against the wood a few times. So many times since he showed up at the diner she has wanted to fall into his arms, cry and kiss him. But there are more things holding her back from doing it.

The past is scary, it was scary. Flora is wonderful but it doesn't change she went through it without the man she was in love with. He couldn't have stayed, she knows, it won't have worked, she knows, they couldn't play house, she knows. But the idea that he left her even though he had to still hurts. The wishes and dreams, he took them with him, as silly as they probably were she wanted it. To marry him, lie in his arms, be with him. She didn't get a chance to do it with him, she didn't do it with anyone.

She would like to fall into his arms and get rid of all the past hurts but something's in her head won't allow that.

"Stop, stop" He moves to cup the back of her head. "Bella, this between us, it isn't over, I know you still are unsure of me, everything about me, but it isn't over and I'm not over you, I'll never be" He pulls the back of her neck towards his face.

She stares at him, his mouth. "Can we ever get back what we used to have?" She says to him, her eyes looking over her lashes at him.

"I hope we can have it again, this time even better than before" He stares at her eyes then down to her pink mouth.

She reaches and grips the front of his shirt in her fists. Bella sighs and shuts her eyes, she pushes slightly forward and sags against him. Her body melts as he wraps his arms around her.

"You and Flora are my everything" He mutters into the top of her head. "My everything"

She feels it, she has always felt it with him. That flicker, the spark. It burns in her belly, through her heart.

He feels her heart beating against him, with his own.

Charlie stares at the pair holding each other in the doorway. It is like they are trying to make each other whole again, like the only way they can do that is the come together. Like a puzzle piece, he hates to admit it. But they look like they fit.

* * *

**They are getting there.**

**Read & Review if you dare!**

**What do you think they are gonna do now?**


	28. Chapter 27

**500reviews holy moly!**

**I have been busy with work – cray cray!**

**Plus I wasn't sure about this Chapter…so let me know what you think eh?**

**Authors used in order listed:**

**Ian McEwan**

**Haruki Murakami**

**Haruki Murakami**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"So" Edward holds Flora up in his arms. "What do you think of dinner, just the girls"

"What girls?" Flora questions.

"My mom, my sisters, you"

"What about mommy?" Her arm rests on her father's shoulder as she rests her fist on her chin looking at him.

"Well, I was thinking about your mommy and myself going out to dinner, together"

"Just you two?"

"Yeah, probably" He treads carefully.

"Sounds alright" She thinks. "What about Pop Pop?"

"I think Grampy would like to take him out with Big Guy"

Flora covers her mouth and giggles. "I really love Big Guy"

"I think he feels the same Flora" Edward kisses her cheek. Bella is out by the pool with his mother and sister. Rose is at work as is Emmett. Carlisle is also at work. Charlie is watching the game on TV. They went out today, the girls. Shopping. Charlie stayed around the hotel area, and Edward hung out at his place. It is Wednesday and the days they have together are dwindling. He and Bella parted last night on great terms, he wants to push her a bit to explore them. Ask her out, start again. The only hope he has, they have it to start again. This time with nothing but themselves keeping them apart. He loves her very much and wants so much to be with her.

* * *

She looks up. "Hey, where is Flora?"

"She fell asleep in the guest room" He tells her.

"Oh, is she alright?" Bella questions.

"Yes"

Bella fidgets under his gaze. "What?" She whispers, his mother and sister are nearby talking and looking through a magazine. She was resting her eyes for a moment. She hasn't had a real vacation in…ever. His parents house is really nice. It is Wednesday and she and Flora have yet to see his place. She understands his family is a big part of him and they are here, so is he, so she and Flora are as well.

"I would like to take you out to dinner tonight"

Esme looks over at her son and Bella. Bree next to her feels her breath hitch.

"What?" Bella says softly.

He looks at her, then bends next to the chair she is sitting in, her feet are up. "I would like for you to join me, for dinner, at a restaurant, tonight"

"Flora" Bella stares and mumbles her heart racing. She feels like a school girl.

"The girls want to take her out, maybe she can sleep over here"

"I'm not ready for sex" Bella blurts out.

Smiling Edward shakes his head. "You will be going back to the hotel or I can bring you back here and you can share the guest room with Flora, so she wakes up next to you"

"Charlie, my dad?"

"I think" Edward reaches out to stroke his fingers over the top of her hand that is gripping the chair. "Carlisle and Emmett want to take him out"

"Oh, you have thought of everything?" It is almost a question.

"I haven't thought of what I will do if you say no" His voice is very soft, his eyes are on her hand they lift back to hers after he finishes speaking. "Please, don't say no"

_'A person is, among all else, a material thing, easily torn and not easily mended.'_

"I pray you have not been completely torn" Edward says, his eyes pled once again with hers. He knows she owes him nothing, he owes her everything. He wants a chance to give her what he owes on top of what she deserves mixed with what she wants.

Bella leans her head into his, it sinks, bows and she sighs. _'What happens when people open their hearts?'..._

Edward leans in a rests his forehead near her bowed head and breathes her in. _'They get better.'_ He whispers.

* * *

Charlie comes into her half of the hotel suite. He stands in the doorway of the bathroom. Flora is at the Cullen home. He will go over with Bella and Edward to meet Carlisle and Emmett. He is not entirely sure going out with the man that is the father of the man that knocked up his daughter is the best idea. But he sees Bella struggling and he will make an effort for her. He sees Flora happy and he will make an effort for her as well.

Bella shifts her eyes in the mirror as she brushes her hair. "You don't approve"

"I never said that, I never said anything"

Turning she leans against the bathroom counter and looks at her father.

"You are too good for him" Charlie says.

She smiles and shrugs one shoulder. "He is a good man"

"We are going to have to disagree here Bells. I'm not going to stop you, you are a grown woman, but know I make no promises when it comes to that man and my girls hearts"

"Thanks dad"

"You bet kid"

* * *

"You look great" Edward smiles when she opens the door; he lifts the bouquet towards her.

"Thank you, and" She takes the arrangement. "Thank you" Bella brings them to her nose and inhales the scent. "They are lovely"

He smiles. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me get my dad" She grabs her bag and moves to knock twice on the joining door.

* * *

"Hi Mommy" Flora says from her place on the kitchen counter when she spots her mother, father and Pop Pop. "Hi Daddy, hi Pop Pop"

"Hey you" Bella smiles. "Who put you up there?" Bella wonders. She left to get ready for her dinner with Edward after Flora woke up, so that she wouldn't be scared.

"Granny Es" Flora announces, she gets kissed on the head by her Pop Pop and then her Daddy. Flora smile brightly. "We waiting for the cookies" She tells her mother.

"Are waiting, did you make cookies?" Bella smiles stroking her daughters head with one hand, so pleased she feels comfortable. But Flora is a child, all the headaches and heartaches of being an adult are hers to bear.

"Yup, for dessert, after our girl's dinner we will have them"

Bella smiles. She is glad Flora is into this and not worried about being left tonight while she and Edward head out for a few hours.

"Who got you them?" Flora points.

"Let me get some water for those" Esme bustles around the kitchen to fetch a vase. Charlie has been whisk off by Emmett.

"Your dad" Bella smiles a thank you to Esme.

"Daddy you mean?" Flora looks at her father. "But why?"

"Flora" Edward comes to stand next to Bella in front of Flora and he cups her tiny face with both hands. "When a boy likes you, when you get really old, really old" He smiles to himself. "He will bring you flowers"

"Do you like Mommy then?"

"Very much" He kisses her forehead before pulling back. He leans in again to whisper into her ear, but not whisper. "I love Mommy"

Esme is staring at her son and her granddaughter, her eyes drift to Bella's form. She is like a statue next to them two.

"Daddy loves you Mommy" Flora says with a smile and slightly wicked grin.

Bella smiles a bit.

* * *

"Thank you" She slips into the car. Bella watches him jog around to the driver's side and get in. She fidgets nervously.

"Are you nervous?" He questions buckling his belt.

"No" She lies turning her eyes ahead. She sits back against the seat and gazes in front of her. "Where are we going?"

"There is this great little place I want to take you too; I think you'll love it" He glances at her with a smile.

"Do you think Flora will be fine tonight?"

"I think she will be just fine" Edward assures her.

Her eyes haven't left the road before her. She is scared to look at him, into his eyes.

"Listen Bella, if you don't want to" He pauses and licks his lips. "If you feel completely uncomfortable, I can take you back to my parents. We can get Flora and I'll take you both to the hotel, just tell me"

Bella turns her head to look at him. His profile is breathtaking. "I don't want that, I want to go"

Edward glances at her and then the road, then her again. "Really?" He smiles a bit.

"Yeah, I want to go with you, I'm just" She shifts her eyes forward again. "It is a little overwhelming still" She runs her fingers into her loose hair.

"I understand" He reaches over blindly and grabs her hand in his. "For me too, but in a good way" He gives her hand a squeeze. "I've wanted to take you here for a long time" He says softly.

* * *

Bella gets out of the car after he opens her door. She looks up at the building. "A library?"

"Not really, no, but…come on" It is only 6, pretty early for the Boston nightlife. He grabs her hand without thinking and pulls her towards the entrance.

"Good Evening welcome"

"Cullen, two" Edward says he is still holding her hand in his own. He turns and sees her eyes wide with a smile on her lips.

The lighting in dim, dark to be honest. Warm, lamps are the only lights. The walks a heavy with shelves, and drapes, thick burgundy drapes.

Bella sees books on the shelves. She whips her head to Edward as he pulls her along. "We are eating in here?" It is the smell of books and food, sweetly scented food.

"Yes" He whispers.

She walks along with him, she is in an old library, she thinks, now a restaurant that was an old library.

"You requested the 'fiction' section sir?"

"I did" Edward nods. He moves to pull Bella's chair out.

Bella looks as she plops down; the Austen, Christie, Shakespeare; Tolkien quotes and book covers coat the wall. She barely feels the maître d placing her napkin in her lap.

Edward stares at her, she is a vision. So enthralled in her surroundings, and only her surroundings. He bets there could be an earthquake and Bella wouldn't notice.

"Bella, Bella?"

"Sorry, wh-yes?" She blinks, pulling her eyes away from this beautiful and amazing place and looking across the small circle table at Edward. He looks delighted. She smiles. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Water" Bella orders unsure. She can't drink, she has had a glass of wine, had a beer. But she doesn't drink anyway.

Edward eyes her. "I'll have a sparkling water, lime"

"Very good sir" He nods before leaving.

"I'm sorry" Bella shakes her head. "I'm completely blown away, how long has this place been here?"

"A longer time than it has been a restaurant" Edward says looking around. They are surrounded by shelves full of fiction stories. Stories that he knows Bella loves, ones, many that she has already read.

Bella looks around over and over. "Are we allowed to touch them?" She makes a fist to keep from touching.

Edward smiles. "Yes" He watches her out of her seat in a second. Moving he pushes out and stand, moving towards her gazing over the shelves. He watches her index finger stroke the spines of the books.

"This place is like a dream"

"What food and books?"

"What more could a girl want" She jokes lightly. She feels his breath on her neck, his body heat behind her. Pausing she sighs and turns to face him. "Thank you for bringing me here" She stares up at him.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner"

_'Sometimes when I look at you, I feel I'm gazing at a distant star. It's dazzling, but the light is from tens of thousands of years ago. Maybe the star doesn't even exist any more. Yet sometimes that light seems more real to me than anything.'_ Bella says softly.

"It is very real" He answers her. His hand comes to cup her cheek. "I won't rush you. I told you before; this between us is going to happen"

She stares up at him and her head nods slowly.

"Shall we order?" He whispers pressing a kiss to the side of her mouth.

She shudders at the feel of his warm lips against her skin. It warms her whole body.

* * *

Conversation through dinner is easy, really easy, and surprisingly easy.

"I wanted to put something on the table here Bella"

She stops mid spoon to brownie and lifts her eyes at him across the table.

"When I graduate with my doctorate, I was planning on moving to Forks"

"I know and Edward I just think" She makes a face and shakes her head a bit. She doesn't know, but it doesn't sound like a sound plan.

"I love Boston, I do, I'm not going to pretend I don't"

"You should stay where you love" She says lightly, her spoon down against the dessert dish. Her lower lip is trapped by her teeth unsure.

"I love you and Flora more"

"Edward"

"I know, you didn't get the chance to go to school, one, ah one that would have" He stops not sure how to put it.

"The community college is just fine" She defends.

"I think so, but there are a lot of schools out here in Boston, you are so smart Bella, I can help you"

Her eyes widen.

"Bella" He says hoping he hasn't gone too far and by the look on her face he knows he has.

"Just stop, what, you want Flora and I to move out here, and be taken care of by you, you can show Flora how much better life is and how her mother did a piss poor job of giving her things"

"Christ Bella" He stares at her and hisses. "No, god damn, no that is not what I was saying"

She huffs, her chest is moving at a rapid pace, she feels like he is attacking her and she wants to go. "I want to go"

"No"

Bella looks over at him. She didn't mean any of that.

"No, I would love for you to move here and go to an amazing university, and have Flora near me all the time. That is what I was saying, and yes, yes" He growls. "I would help you do whatever you wanted; I would help not help you if you wanted that"

Bella's face softens listening to him.

"But if you don't want to have anything to do with that idea, then okay, I just wanted you to know, I'm here, for you, for Flora, and you have more options" He says so she doesn't think she didn't have any before, she did. But now she has more, different ones.

Bella nods a bit, her shoulders still square. "I'm sorry" She sighs and drops her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for" He tells her. "Nothing, I have to earn your trust. You gave it so freely before. And I" He stops, his eyes drift to the table between them. "-I stole it, and crushed you, I know we need to build that up again, I know"

Bella turns her head. "Do you want to take a walk?" She whispers.

* * *

**We are making major progress, hope the flow is natural. **

**Up Next:**

**The trip comes to an end *sad face***

**Bella and Charlie have a heart to heart**

**Then what next? *not a clue just an FYI***

* * *

**EXTRA offer:**

**I have their 'Walk' as an extra. Review if you want it! Sorry 'guests' It is not important, if you miss it, you won't miss it. If you get me!**

**Also I'm going to bed now, the extra is all done, I'll PM it tomorrow when I get up though.**


	29. Chapter 28

**KatKat99 & a guest I could not send The Walk to you. You have your PM feature set to disable and I can't send anything to Guests. Sorry. I think I got everyone else. I was pretty with it!**

**It is not a big deal though – ask anyone who got it HA**

**I'm going to work now, SO if there are any mistakes…we shall have to tough it out until I get home tonight!**

**& I've just been busy hence the lack of updating. **

**Quote(s):**

**Jared Kintz *reused in The Walk flashback***

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Charlie sits and looks at his daughter. Flora is asleep in the other bedroom; they are in Charlie's half of the hotel room. "What are you gonna do here kid?"

Bella shrugs one shoulder, she looks at her lap. She told Charlie everything that happened between her and Edward. His mustache was twitching which means he was not happy. "How can anything work in Forks?" She questions finally looking up.

"It can't" Charlie answers his daughter honestly. "But I just" He stops and runs his fingers into his hair. "I can't lose you Bells"

"You won't, oh you won't" Bella shakes her head.

"I know I have to let go at some point, but I don't want too, not yet, not to the man that broke you"

"He didn't break me" She whispers.

"No" Charlie's eyes settle on her. "Because you are so strong and brave"

Bella smiles. "I don't know what to do, how do we leave Sunday and take Flora away from these people that love her, they love her"

"I know" He agrees. "Flora loves him"

"She really does, none of this is fair on her, our screwed up situation, are we even a family?" Bella wonders.

"Yeah, an unconventional one, but it is a family" Charlie gives her a warm smile. "I'll support anything you do Bella"

"Thank you" She needed to hear that, needed him to say it.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that I'm being completely ridiculous" Esme sobs out. She smoothes her hand down Bella's loose hair.

* * *

Flora is squealing as Emmett throws her all around the airport. Rose is scolding him, Charlie and Edward are frowning their displeasure as the manhandling of Flora. Flora loves every second of it.

* * *

Carlisle pulls Charlie over to the side. "Thank you"

Charlie looks at the man.

"For raising such daughter that is a class act" He explains. "Thank you for being supportive of her, it gave her enough confidence and strength to have done this for us"

Charlie nods his head. He doesn't know what to say.

"I hope we see each other again" Carlisle says bidding him farewell.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home Carlisle" Charlie finally speaks, he extends his hand and the two shake.

* * *

"You're not" Bella smiles and shakes her head. Bree is rubbing her mother's back and rolling her eyes.

"Mom, we will see them again, right Bella?"

"Of course"

Esme pulls Bella into a warm tight hug.

Bella melts into her embrace, it is so real and kind, Esme is genuine. She is so glad that she doesn't have t say goodbye to Edward today at the airport. He is flying to Forks to spend the week. She feels her throat getting tight at this point.

"You call, and visit again, okay?"

"We will" Bella smiles. "Let me get Flora to say goodbye"

* * *

Flora is giggling at what Big Guy is telling her about her Daddy. Her nails are bright pink thanks to her Aunty Bree and Aunty Rosie.

"Okay stop filling her head Emmett" Edward takes Flora from his brother in laws arms.

"She loves it right Peanut?"

"Right" Flora agrees with a nod of her head.

Edward glares.

Emmett laughs. "So, you coming back to Boston Peanut?"

"Yes course" Flora says, her face completely serious.

Bella smiles. "Hey, your mom wants to say goodbye" She says to Edward softly.

He looks down at her face, her pretty mouth. "Okay" He takes everything in him not to kiss her lips like he did on their 'date'.

* * *

**Few Nights Ago…**

_Bella shivers; her body is pressed against his. Her hand reaches up and she strokes the back of his bent neck. 'The mouth is made for communication, and nothing is more articulate than a kiss.'_

_He takes that as an okay to kiss her, communicate with her through their lips. Bending more, her fingers shiver against his neck but she doesn't stop him._

_A soft whimper escapes her lips before his mouth settles over hers. It feels like their first kiss, but better. Her emotions are all over the place much like when she was 15. She moans when their tongues brush together, she feels him lightly pull her body closer by her hip._

_Edward loses himself in her, in her smell, the feel of her lips against his, the heat of her mouth. She is sunshine, she is rainbows, and she is true love, his true love. _

_Bella doesn't stop, it is painfully slow and good, she hasn't felt anything like this in years. The tugging in her belly, it is connected to her heart. She feels his hand slide into her hair, he tips her head just so and there it is, a bigger and more delicious feeling._

_He breaks the kiss and tugs her lower lip lightly, playfully. _

_Bella stares at him, her lips slightly parted and he smiles at her._

_'I hope that was alright'_

_She doesn't speak, she can't, her heart is thumping in her chest trying to break free trying to fall into his hands to give him another chance to take care of it right this time. Bella nods dumbly staring at him._

* * *

Edward hands Flora to Bella and watches as his mother and Bree meet her in two steps. He spots his dad still talking to Charlie Swan. Rose is talking to him, Emmett has his arm lightly over her shoulder, and he watches Bella smile holding Flora between herself and his mother.

* * *

Sleeping soundly Flora has an airplane blanket over her; she is between her mother and father.

"Thank you for coming Bella" Edward tells her, he turns and sees Charlie across the aisle in a row to himself.

"Of course, you don't have to thank me" She shakes her head.

"Yeah I do, I have to do so much more than that"

"Edward" She sighs. "I wonder" Bella stops.

"What?" He urges her.

"I'm just trying to figure this out, us, a possible future" She confesses.

He sighs and smiles. "You have no idea how, how glad I am to hear that you are considering this"

"Edward what is between us" She shakes her head and bites her lip. "It is" She stops again unable to explain herself. She knows he feels it, they have felt it since they first met.

"I know" He confirms.

"I can't explain it, but its real right?"

He smiles at the 'right'. "It is very real"

"Can we just go really slowly, please?" She doesn't want to feel like she felt 5 years ago; she can't do that again, she can't do it because of Flora. "I just, I won't be able to handle it" She confesses.

His eyes shut for a moment praying for forgiveness. "I'm so sorry Bella" He whispers.

She stares at him.

He reaches across his sleeping daughter and touches the side of Bella's face. They still have nothing figured out and probably won't just yet. But he now knows they will figure it out together. That is enough for now. "We can go as slow as you want, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere"

* * *

Stepping back from the bed. He looks at Bella. She looks exhausted. They are going to overnight in Seattle then drive the three hours to Forks. Edward wasn't planning on heading back with them. So he will rent a car tomorrow so that he can drive back to Seattle on the weekend for his flight. After having Flora with him for that length of time he had to have more.

"Why don't you get some rest" He says softly to her, his hand on her lower back.

"Okay" Bella turns and looks up at him. Charlie is in another room. Edward got a room for himself also. And Bella will share with Flora.

"Daddy" Flora moans and slowly pushes up in the bed. "Did I miss it again?" She rubs her eyes.

Edward kneels down and smiles. "You did"

"Aw" She pouts.

Edward kisses her pout away and doesn't stop until the pout turns into a giggle and squirming. "I'll tell you what, next time your mom and I take you to Boston"

Bella listens; there is a small smile on her lips.

"We will give you cups of coffee to keep you up, deal?"

"Deal" Flora nods firmly.

Edward tucks her back into bed. "Goodnight" He kisses her head and she is asleep in the next second.

Bella smiles as he stands up. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" He says, she walks him to the door of the hotel room. Pulling it open he turns, he can see Flora sleeping in the large bed. Bella glances over her shoulder before looking back at him. He watches her she stands as he leans in the doorway of the hotel.

Bella tucks her hair behind her ear. She lets out a little laugh and looks up at him.

"What?" He smiles down at her.

"Nothing" She smiles and shakes her head.

"I want you" He whispers. "To tell me your dreams at some point" He puts his finger on her lips when she opens her mouth. "Not now, just think about them, and I want to hear them" He says softly. His thumb moves to stroke the apple of her cheek. His hand slides around the back of her head. "Is this okay?"

"Yes" She whispers before holding her breath.

His mouth slowly kisses the corner of hers.

Pulling back she finally breathes. "Goodnight"

"Sweet dreams Bella"

* * *

"I'll be at the inn" He stands in her kitchen. Flora ran to check and see if her bed is still there. Her lamb tucked under her arm. "Call if you need anything" He says arching his eyebrows. It is afternoon and he really needs to lie down. He feels like he has been going nonstop and the three hour drive back was not very pleasant. Mainly because he was tired.

Bella nods. She has a lot to do. She needs to call Sue and find out her shifts. Call Alice and Ang see how they having been doing. Flora needs to get back into a proper routine. She won't have a chance, well Edward won't have to chance to go if Flora is not set doing the normal. She will expect Edward to be around all the time. Bella is dreading Edward going for that reason. On top of others at this point.

"Anything" He urges, he wants weight too.

"Everything is good" She tells him running her fingers through her loose hair.

Edward leans on the door frame and smiles at her.

"Get some rest" Bella says. "Flora is going to want you"

He smiles and shuts his eyes for a moment at the thought. "I love her so much"

"I know you do"

"I'll be back and bring some dinner around 5?"

"Okay" Bella agree with ease.

He stared at her, then her beautiful mouth. "Can I again?" He whispers.

"Flora" Bella answers, she doesn't want to confuse their daughter. Give her hope and have it ripped away. She is too innocent in all of this. She could run in any second, she is a whirlwind after a few hours of sleep.

He understands the rejection. "Okay"

Bella nods. "Drive safe huh?"

"Always, I'll see you in a couple of hours" He bids her one last look before heading to his rental car.

* * *

Edward lies in the bed in the small Forks Inn and looks to the ceiling. He wonders if he could move here. He knows he can simply because Bella and Flora are here. But he knows Bella won't get anything out of Forks. They won't get anything out of it if they try to be together. She won't get the education she deserves. Both of them will miss out on what could be, Flora will miss out on that wonderful, beautiful life with her mother and father.

* * *

"Daddy!" Flora squeals, she bursts through the door and leaps into her father's arms.

Bella walks out she has a dish towel in her hands, her feet are bare as she stands on the top step watching the pair with a smile.

Edward holds Flora's hand as he walks up balancing the pizza box on his palm. "Dinner" He greets Bella.

"Thank you" Bella takes it and turns to go in before him and Flora.

Flora giggles as she is swung into her father's arms. "I missed you"

"I saw you a few hours ago" He nuzzles her, she smells sweet. "But I missed you too" He confesses. He doesn't know how he went 4 years without this. His eyes meet Bella's back as he follows her in. Without her.

* * *

Charlie is at the station taking over tonight's shift. He really was eager to get back into work. He likes order and routine.

Flora sits happily and eats her pizza. Sauce is on her cheeks and chin, her nose and possibly her toes.

* * *

Edward laughs scrubbing her tiny foot. He lifts it to his face and sniffs it. "Sweet"

Flora giggles.

Bella stands at the bathroom door holding the duck towel for her daughter. She lets Edward take over bath duty tonight.

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Flora questions as her father lifts her from the tub.

"Yes" Edward kisses her damp head. "And the next day and the next, for the rest of the week" He assures her.

"Good" Flora smiles as her mother wraps her up in her duck towel.

* * *

Bella pushes the plates into the cupboard as Edward is reading Flora story after story and tucking her into bed.

Edward walks down the stairs, he sees Bella's back to the kitchen door and watches her move around for a moment. He goes further in and she turns her head over her shoulder. "She is all tucked away"

"Thanks" She smiles, drying her hands on the cloth. She touches her stomach and stares up at him. "Thanks for dinner as well"

He steps forward closing the space between them, his hand cups the side of her face. "I'm going to stop asking" He informs her. "I'm going to assume this is okay" He continues. "Assume you want this"

"I though" Bella says softly. "Assuming got us, you, into this…situation years ago"

"It did" His thumb brushes over the cheek he has cupped. "Am I still assuming the wrong things?" He wonders tipping his head to the side, his other hand cups her other cheek and he pulls her closer, he gently tips her head up towards him fully. "Hmm?" He waits for her answer. She looks relaxed and sweet. She is sweet.

Bella wets her lips. "I"

"Tell me Bella or am I assuming the right things now"

* * *

**What is going to happen! My body is totally ready after 5 years! READY!**

**Hope you liked it *smile***


	30. Chapter 29

**Took ages because I have am out until 9 on Monday/Tuesday doing two courses. Wednesday is my late day at work, Thursday I can finally relax on my half day Friday I doing shopping, Saturday and Sunday is class work and Monday starts all over again. So typing time is limited, bare with me!**

**If you are still around THANKS!**

**ENJOY!**

**Quotes by: In order of usage **

**Rose Christo (****_but I made it short so it is a lot longer I just took the end_****)**

**Cora Carmack**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Kisses**

His lips press to hers, it is not a fully exploring kiss, it is on the surface, but warm and real.

Her body trembles against his. Feelings like this are still so new to her; they still make her feel like a child because she hasn't experienced them as she should have.

Edward pulls back and a tiny sound is made from their lips parting. He looks at her turned up face, her pouty mouth. "Bella" He whispers wanting her to open her eyes.

Pulling his hands from her cheeks she steps back. "We, um" Looking at their feet she shifts and sighs, she sucks in a breath.

He reaches out and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Hey, hey" He waits for her to look at him.

"I'm really so scared" She admits. "I don't know what to expect, I don't want to expect anything but I kind of do, I don't know how to do any of this, I don't want Flora to be hurt by me making a stupid mistake" She shakes her head and widens her eyes.

"Slow, you said slow that is how we do this" He informs her.

She stares up at him. "Flora, she is my main concern"

"Flora won't be hurt, I promise you, you are going to have to learn you can trust me again, with your heart" He whispers. "Trust me with it" He pulls her close by her upper arms and leans down when she body is pressed against his. "Please"

She stares up at him and nods her head slowly a few times.

Leaning his head down he presses their foreheads together. "Thank you" He whispers against her face. "Thank you"

* * *

"Dad"

"Bells?" His moustache twitches.

"I just wanted, I needed, Edward and I, we are going to take it slow, but we are going to try…try and what I don't know, but I just feel like, I feel like my heart" She touches her chest and frowns in her forehead thinking. "Here it hasn't been whole since he left"

Charlie looks at his daughter standing there with this look on her face. He hasn't seen it in years. It is the same look she had when she told him that she was pregnant. "Bella"

"I know, I know you don't approve" She shakes her head quickly, her brain turning. "But I need to try, I need to, I just I can't, I guess I never could explain what was between myself and Edward"

"Bells, listen to me" He pauses for a moment as she stares at him. "I love you"

"I love you too Dad"

"And I want only what is best for you and Flora, that is all, I don't approve, I just, knowing how young you were, it tugs so roughly at my heart still. But I told you I will support you anyway, and if you think Edward is right, though I disagree" He clears his throat.

Bella smiles at bit at her father. He can be serious but light all at the same time. She does understand though. She would feel the same way if Flora were in her situation.

"But if he is right for you and Flora, then Bella you have lived for everyone but yourself for so long" He informs her. "Do what you feel is right…okay?"

"Okay" She nods wipes her cheeks. "I'm such a mess"

Charlie smiles and stands pulling her into a warm embrace. "I love you so much kid" He kisses the top of her head. "So damn much"

"I love you so much Dad, so damn much" She squeezes him tightly.

* * *

Flora is on her father's shoulders as they walk towards the playground.

"Edward?"

Edward turns around and looks at Garrett. "Hey"

"I didn't know you were in Forks" Garrett frowns, his eyes drift up to the little girl on Edward's shoulders.

"Ah yeah" He answers dumbly. He hasn't seen Garrett since he got married back in March. It now feels like a lifetime ago. "How is married life?"

"It's good, Kate is good, the bookstore is good" Garrett eyes the little girl again. "Isn't that Bella Swan's daughter?" He questions very carefully.

Flora looks down. "Daddy come on I want to go" She moves like one would move on a horse to get the horse going.

Edward pats her leg. "Once second Flora"

Garrett stares at Edward. "What is going on man?"

"It is a long story"

"You are a father"

"Evidently not that long" Edward mumbles.

Garrett arches his eyebrows. "Bella is only 20…"

"Can we talk about this another time?"

"Did this really happen?" Garrett stares at his friend and former co-worker with wide eyes.

"Yes"

"A student?"

"Yes"

"Daddy" Flora pleads and tugs lightly on her father's hair.

"One second sweetie"

"15 years old?"

"Yes" Edward answers.

Garrett nods. He shakes his head. He walks away.

Edward sighs. "You ready?"

"Yup, I'm ready!" Flora shouts.

* * *

Bella watches Edward and Flora together at dinner, the week has just flown by.

"Are you really going tomorrow?" Flora questions a slight pout already present.

"Afraid so" Edward answers. Charlie went to Sue's for the night; he was kind enough to let them have this 'family' time on his last night in Forks. Not his last as he will be back. He needs to get back into the swing of things in Boston.

"Oh, are you coming back?"

"Flora your daddy will always come back" Bella jumps in.

"Always" Edward answers. He mentioned Garrett to Bella. It happened two days ago, so far so good…he doesn't want her to live like that though.

Bella looks over at Edward, their kiss and confessions happened a few days ago and neither has mentioned anything since. She is actually scared to say anything, but she wants to. She doesn't know how to approach it, any of it.

* * *

"She is all squared away, I hate to leave when she is sleeping" He says making her turn around and look at him.

"She will be fine" Bella assures him.

Moving closer to her he smiles tipping her chin up and stroking the apple of her cheek. "Hey, I wanted to talk about the other day"

"Yes?" She gasps out.

Edward smiles. "What are we gonna do, I'm gonna needs some answers here Bella, you are in control, but I need some answers" He runs his fingers through his hair and looks at her from under his slightly lowered lashes.

She licks her lips and stares up at him. "I spoke to my dad, and" Bella pulls away. "He doesn't like you probably never will"

"I accept that"

"I like you" She tells him. "Always have"

He smiles. "I love you too" He tells her.

Her mouth hangs open a moment or too.

"I told you that long ago, on a bus from Seattle to Forks" He reminds her. "And the words are still true, so I ask you again what are we gonna do?"

"Take it slow, try, be careful of Flora's very delicate heart, and even if it doesn't work out between us I need you to promise to be in her life still"

"Hey stop there" Edward commands. "I'm not in her life to get to you" He tells her. "I'm in her life because I want to be, because I love her, because she is a part of me, a part of you" Them not working out has nothing to do with him being in Flora's life.

She stares at him.

"You are the love of my life, Flora is my daughter, wanting to be with you and being in her life aren't the same, but they do go hand in hand, and we will work out" He tells her firmly.

Her eyes just stare at him.

Edward takes a step towards her, his hand cups her face and he brings her head towards him and her lips upwards. He presses his mouth to hers; he deepens the kiss as he reads her.

Bella moans into his mouth, her hands shake and she clutches his chest, his shirt. She feels warm and confused. Bella groans and pulls back, her hand pushes lightly against his chest to stop the kiss, he complies. Dropping her head she pants.

"I'll be back next weekend" He tells her, he wasn't going to come back until the weekend of the 26th but he just can't leave that long.

"Flora will be happy" She says lifting her head.

He leans in and kisses her cheeks, one then the other slowly. "You?"

"Yes" She sighs softly.

"We have so much to talk about"

"Can things not change until, until at least you finish your PhD?" That gives her a few months; he finished up around October, November she thinks.

He stares at her. "Bella" He wants to say sorry for being able to move forward and her not being able to. But he can make it up rather than say those words again. "Yes"

"Thank you" Making a decision will be easier when he doesn't have to worry about his PhD, he worked hard to get here and he should finish it in one place. It also gives her time to sort things through, think about what she should do more. What is the best thing…right now she just doesn't know.

He leans in and captures her lips again making her moan, he groans and his body hardens with the touch, smell feel of hers so close. Taking a step he presses her against the open front door.

Bella gasps at the contact of the wall behind her, her hands slide up his neck, into the base of his hair and she kisses him back, without fear. Her emotions and hormones are slipping through her finger tips.

"Welcome home"

Pulling away quickly Edward looks toward the speaker.

Bella turns her head, then her body as she stands before Edward, her face is flushed she knows this, her lips are wet, and her breath is rapid. "Jake" Her shaky hand runs up into her hair. "Hi"

"Good trip?" He cocks and eyebrow up looking at Bella then Edward behind her, his head is low, and he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"It was good, great" She nods, she licks her lips absentmindedly and nods her head. "Flora is asleep"

"I came by to see how you were, but evidently" He cocks his eyebrow again at the two.

"Jacob do you mind if Bella and I finish our…" He stops. He wants to say goodbye to Bella without an audience. A proper goodbye until he sees her in the flesh next weekend.

"Your…conversation?"

"Yes" Edward says in a clipped tone, his hand reaches out and takes Bella around her small waist pulling her back against him, it is possessive and uncalled for but he can't help it right now. He is going to go, and Jacob is going to stay and he hates it in this moment. Jacob has been nothing but a good friend to Bella and a wonderful addition in Flora's life. But right now he hates the guy.

"Is that what the kids are calling it now days?" He laughs a bit. "I'll be in the living room Bells" He walks past the two without being invited in.

Bella sighs and turns to face Edward, his hand on her middle brought them closer as she looks up at him now. "I should, you should get going, long drive ahead of you tonight" He has a morning flight and needs to drive the three hours into Seattle to make that flight tomorrow.

"Yeah" He nods. "I'll see you next week?"

"Yes" Bella smiles.

"Jacob" Edward starts, he doesn't even know, he shouldn't even be…

"Don't" She says a slight warning in her tone. There is nothing, nothing between her and Jacob. He doesn't have the right, he was married. She pushes that thought away as quickly as it came.

Edward sighs and shakes his head; he needs to get it together. He places his hand on her cheek and neck, Edward brings his head down to hers, dropping her slightly. _"Just one word. Mine."_ He mutters near her ear.

"Edward" Bella sighs as he turns his mouth after he just whispered that into her ear. She feels him press his lips to her cheek.

_"What? Just because I can't have you right now, doesn't mean I'm okay with him having you." _He looks at her after he pulls back from her cheek with a silly grin.

Bella can't help but smile. "You don't need to be jealous"

"I have always felt so jealous and needy" He tells her. "I can't explain it, I hated to think of you moving on but I always wanted you to be happy"

"I never moved on, I have never been with Jacob or anyone" She confesses turning her eyes away with embarrassment.

"Hey, hey" He pulls her chin back. "Don't ever be embarrassed with me"

"He doesn't have me" Bella says. "You do"

Her chin is in his grasps and he kisses her mouth firmly. Edward rests his forehead against hers. "I'll see you next week and call, text, write the two of you" He smiles another silly grin.

Bella pulls back and nods patting his chest. She is letting him have her heart right now without fear of him breaking it again. She needs to start somewhere. "I look forward to it"

Edward smiles. He does as well.

* * *

**They are both there *oh happy day*...they just need to work it out...but how, where, when? Le sighe!**

**Read & Review**

**-Cheers**


	31. Chapter 30

**Guest about Flora not being taken away from the Cullen's, it doesn't mean she is going to live in Boston, it just means now they/Bella, all need to keep up the connection that is already there.**

**Edward doesn't care about his dream job, he wants to (And IMO should) finish his PhD. Forks is too tiny to live in for them. Charlie knows this, Bella is getting this. **

**They need to sort it out, what is best for everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 30 **

"You look mighty happy" Charlie comments, Sue is sitting with him drinking coffee in the kitchen.

Bella does a double take. "Morning Sue"

"Morning, I hope you don't mind I…it was late" She stammers about the reason she is here at this hour drinking coffee in Charlie's shirt.

Bella blinks then widens her eyes. "No-no, oh my gosh, dad" She hisses towards her father, he just grins.

"Hey if you are leaving me for Edward Sue is moving in"

"Charles" Sue scolds.

"Dad, geez, what is wrong with you, I'm sorry Sue, he is challenged"

Charlie grins around his coffee mug. Bella has been different, it has been such a nice different. Edward has come back and forward three times since they have returned. It has been three weeks since their Boston trip. Flora still talks about her other family, her daddy's dad and mom and her new Aunties. He is happy for her. But he would like to know what they hell they are planning on doing, doing to make this work, last for Flora.

Bella glances at her father's expression he is thinking she can tell. She frowns pouring some coffee for herself.

"What are you plans today Bells?"

"Um" She leans against the counter, one bare foot on top of the other. "Flora is picking out her outfit, Edward is taking us into the city" She glances at the clock. "In a few minutes" She is wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a easy shirt. Her hair is slightly damp from her early morning shower.

"Sounds like a good time"

"We are staying overnight" Bella says carefully.

Charlie looks at his 20 year old daughter who is also a mother of a 4 year old. "Really, why am I just hearing about this?"

"Dad, please, it is not a big deal, we didn't want to rush off and have to rush back 6hrs driving is a lot, and Edward has already driven 3 hrs the other day when he flew in to come here, and he will have to drive back another 3 hours in a few days when he leaves"

Charlie listens. "I want different rooms"

"Charlie" Sue rolls her eyes and smiles shaking her head a bit. "Have fun Bella"

"Thanks Sue" Bella looks sadly at her father. She rests her mug on the counter and moves to him.

"I'll check on my little girl" Sue says softly leaving them a moment.

"I meant it Bells, I can't lose you"

"You won't" She sits in the chair next to him and pulls it closer.

"Or Flora"

"Never"

"I want separate rooms"

"I'm sure Edward has taken care of that already"

He touches her cheek. "Be careful, be happy"

"I will"

* * *

Edward walks from the car; he meets Flora as she runs into his arms. Lifting her and throwing her into the air he smiles, kissing her face all over. "Morning beautiful"

"Morning Daddy"

Bella holds Flora's back pack over her arm and her small duffle in her hand. "Morning"

"Morning" He says with a smile, staring at her. "How are you?"

"Good, ready?" Bella questions.

"I would have come up to the door" He tells her.

"I know, but my dad" She shakes her head at him. He shifts Flora in his arms holding her and keeping her safe against his body. She stares at him, them.

"Fair enough, shall we Flora?"

"We shall!" Flora squeals.

* * *

Edward and Bella drive in a comfortable silence. Flora is playing on Edward's Ipad and singing to the music playing in the car.

Bella looks when his hand reaches across the console and takes her, he slowly takes her fingers, and they intertwine with ease.

He looks back to the road and brings their hands up; he presses a kiss to the back of her hand lightly.

Bella doesn't tug away, she doesn't check on Flora, it was a sweet kiss, and it wasn't showy or flashy. It was just right. She licks her lips as he drops their hands back to rest more on her lap.

* * *

"I'll drive back" Bella tells him as he pulls up to the hotel in the city. Flora's eyes are wide with excitement.

"Is this the hotel?" She leans over in her car seat and looks up and out the shut window.

"Yup, it's alright" Edward says to Bella's offer.

"You sure, you have done it so many times"

"It's fine I swear" He smiles moving to get out of the car for the valet.

* * *

"Cullen" Edward starts to check them into the hotel.

Flora is skipping around the grand lobby.

Bella is watching her but very near Edward's side.

"Ah Mr. Cullen, two bedroom suite?"

"Yes"

Bella glances at him. She watches him hand over his credit card and take the two swiped keys.

"Very good sir, will you need any help with your bags?"

"No, I think we can manage" Edward smiles. "Flora" He calls his daughter, her ears perk up and she runs over to her father. "Ready?"

"Set!"

"Go" Bella smiles as they walk towards the elevators together.

* * *

Flora is bouncing on a bed and singing at the top of her lungs.

"She has so much energy" Edward smiles watching her from the doorway.

"She will crash and burn in a little while" Bella comments.

His fingers push through her thick hair. "Do you want to go out and eat, order in?" He questions, it is lunch time.

She shuts her eyes enjoying the feel of his touch on her. "Um"

"I think it is important we show Flora we care for each other" He states, he doesn't want her pushing his touch away when their daughter is around. It is good to show her they are 'together' and show affection towards each other, slowly rather than it just happening 'suddenly' in Flora's eyes.

"I'm okay" She assures him. She was worried about what Flora would think, but from their daughter she reckons this would be the cream of the crop. She won't be making out in front of Flora anytime soon, but she is okay with hand holding and touching Edward in her presence now.

"Okay" He grips the back of her head and kisses her forehead. "Food, sleep, what do you want to do?"

"Food, sleep" She laughs.

"Food sleep it is"

* * *

Picnicking in the middle of the living area of the two bedroom hotel room, is like a dream to Flora. She is giddy and giggly.

Bella smiles as she sits on her legs enjoying the view of Flora and Edward just so relaxed and wonderful with each other. She wonders if it can be like this all the time. If they were together all the time would it be like this. Or is this as good as it gets.

Edward notices Bella's face and calls her. "Hey" He says catching her eyes after a second or two and giving her a wink. Bella smiles and turns her head away a smile on her lips still.

Flora leans against her father as she eats lunch. "Are we going to the Aquarium?"

"We can go tonight" Edward informs her. "But I think you mi'lady should have a nap"

"I'm not sleepy"

"Well your mummy is" Bella tells her. "And Daddy needs a rest from all the driving he has done" Bella looks at Edward pointedly.

"But we will go to the Aquarium tonight?"

"Yup" Edward agrees. They are open until 9 so grabbing a nice little dinner before heading over is a good idea.

* * *

Edward walks into the living area of the two bedroom hotel room. His hands go around Bella's middle as she stands looking out of the window. He hears and feels her sigh as he pulls her against his chest. His palms press into her flat stomach. He wants so much with her. He wants to see more of Flora's first years, hear all the stories over and over. Neither say anything. He wants to see the scar, everything.

Bella lets him hold her, it is so comforting, so wonderful. Her eyes fall shut and she rests her head against his chest.

"Bella" He whispers.

"Hmm?" His hands and fingers pressing into her belly feels good.

"I love you" He drops his head and presses his nose into her shoulder, turning he kisses her neck. "I truly love you"

Bella reaches up and behind her, she strokes the back of his neck and hairline, her blunt nails scratching and feeling him. "I love you" She whispers out, her eyes shut lightly. She has never said that to him, never until now.

He turns her quickly in his hands and arms and stares down at her, his palms cup her cheeks. "Yeah?" He smiles at her.

"Yeah" She answers, she stares at him and his eyes sparkle with what she thinks are tears.

Edward sighs and shuts his eyes he drops his head and presses their foreheads together. "Bella, god, Bella" He whispers, chants over and over. "I love you, I love you, I love you" Is whispered against her skin over and over.

Bella shuts her eyes, they continue to stand together as he chants and whispers words, sweet words to her.

His fingers thread through her hair at the base of her head and he tips her head up. Her lips are slightly parted. He wonders how he ever left her, how he ever let her go. He will never know how he did it, but he will never do it again. "I'm never leaving you again Bella"

She says nothing only stares up at him.

"Ever, you or Flora, you're my life, you have always been my life" He whispers his lips closer to hers, he captures her lips in a deep mind numbing kiss, his fingers thread roughly all through her hair, pulling her hair lightly, sucking her lips softly. He begs for air but refuses to accept it not wanting to break away from her.

Bella pulls away and pants. Her head drops as she tries to regulate her breath.

He takes her face and makes her look at him. "Tell me, what are we going to do?" He pleads.

"I don't know" She still needs time.

He needs, wants answers, plans. "I know you wanted to wait until I finished in a few months, I can wait, but Bella, baby" He whispers his voice pleading. "I don't want to wait to know, I want to know, I'm sorry I'm pushing and being impatient but shit" He hisses. He wants her and needs her.

"I can't move to Boston" She confesses.

"I wouldn't expect you to leave the only life you have ever known"

"I'm not a child" She tells him.

"No, you are a smart, beautiful and careful young woman"

Bella pulls his hands from her cheeks. "I won't depend on you"

He stares at her, his brow confused.

"I mean fully, this is an equal partnership, when we do this, it is 50/50"

"Bella"

"I know I don't have much…anything" She sighs and shakes her head. "I know you have so much"

He listens to her and lets her have the floor because he feels they are finally actually moving forward, making plans together. This is what he wants, planning a future.

"But this has to be even"

"Okay" He agrees.

"Really?"

"If that is what it takes"

"Seattle can we compromise with Seattle?" She questions him.

"I'm willing to settle in Forks" He gives her a smile.

"No, I do want something more than Port Angeles community college associates degree" Forks can't give her that, Forks can't give them normal without questions. Seattle can, it is close enough and equally fair enough.

"I want more for you as well, you are capable of so much" He tells her.

Bella bites her lip and stares at him. "Edward" She whispers.

His fingers slowly tuck the hair behind her ear. "Hmm?"

"I love you"

He smiles, grins, beams. "Yeah?"

"Yeah"

He cups her cheeks and kisses her soundly on her lips. He explores her slowly because they now have so much time. Time to figure this out together. They fall onto the couch together. He settles on top of her body, pressing her into the couch. Their mouths are heated and greedy for more.

Bella tugs behind his back and pulls at his shirt, her fingertips touch the skin of his back, it is warm and smooth. She moans.

He pulls back and pants looking down at her. His hands support his upper body so she is not crushed by him now. "We have to stop"

She widens her eyes still slightly out of breath.

"We can't, I don't want, it is"

Her brow frowns.

"I'm not making much sense here" He confesses. "I want you so, so" He presses his body into hers to emphasis his desire for her. "But I don't want it to be about this, sex, I want us to go slow as well, not some rushed afternoon while Flora is napping, I want all night with you, every night" He whispers pressing his lips to hers.

Bella reaches up and touches his cheek. "True love is really intensified by absence isn't it?"

Ducking his head he answers her with a searing kiss.

* * *

**Up next we have a small time jump and FINALLY what they are doing, depending on how it goes, it might be the end…dum dum dummmmmmmm**

**So if we hate it, I'm pulling it off and doing it again. I just felt iffy, maybe cause I'm tired and busy. BUT I do hope you like. Honestly these two seem like it is fast but this has been five years of literally hanging on while apart. It is their time. **

**Hope you like it and review OR tell me it sucks so I can sort it :-s - Confused face**


End file.
